Doce Chantagem
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Bella está determinada a se afastar de Edward. Ele jamais a amou ou quis um filho. Mas agora ela precisa de um favor de seu marido. Em troca, Bella deve passar um fim de semana em sua casa de campo... a mercê dele!
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo Um

O telefone tocou, interrompendo todo o raciocínio de Edward. Ele deveria ter pedido à secretária para não ser interrompido. Depois de quatro meses de planejamento minucioso, ele estava prestes a alcançar a meta. Passara horas no escritório, saboreando a idéia, sob paz e privacidade.

Quatro meses. Parecia mais. Bem mais. Se ele tivesse se apressado, porém, sem dar a devida atenção aos próprios planos, não poderia desfrutar agora de uma vingança tão doce e saborosa. A vingança é um prato que se come frio, diz o ditado. Pois ele estava frio agora, gelado na verdade, e pretendia saborear cada minuto da queda do homem que lhe ferira o orgulho mortalmente há quatro meses, tirando Bella dele. Edward desviou o olhar da vista deslumbrante para atender o interfone, sem disfarçar a irritação.

- Sim.

- A senhora Cullen na linha, Edward - informou Angela, secretária fiel, sem se incomodar com a impaciência demonstrada por ele.

Então a mãe lhe havia telefonado?

Edward não sabia por que ela insistia em usar o sobrenome depois de já ter se casado, e se divorciado, duas vezes depois de ter se separado do pai de Edward há trinta anos.

—Diga-lhe que estou ocupado.

— Eu disse — respondeu Angela de forma serena —, mas ela disse que é urgente.

Ele suspirou.

—Lembre-me de cortar o seu bônus de Natal este ano — resmungou ele, ouvindo a risada de Angela, para então atender a ligação.

—Mamãe, seja lá o que tenha a me dizer, terá de ser rápida. Eu tenho...

— Edward.

Tudo parou. Movimento. Respiração.

Bastou ouvir o nome dele sendo pronunciado por aquela voz sexy e rouca para virar o mundo de cabeça para baixo

Ele já não via nem falava com Bella há quatro meses, e não tinha idéia da razão de ela estar ligando, embora a coincidência da proximidade da concretização da vingança não lhe tivesse passado despercebida...

— Edward?

Não era a mãe, mas sim a mulher que até há pouco tempo ele chamara de esposa. Que ainda era a esposa, mesmo que o tivesse deixado para ficar com outro. O homem que Edward se deleitava em aniquilar.

Edward respirou fundo e estreitou os olhos escuros.

—Isabella — reconheceu ele bruscamente.

Ela reconheceu imediatamente aquele tom frio e ameaçador.  
Chamara-o de homem de gelo durante a discussão que precedera a separação.  
Na verdade, não houve discussão alguma, reconheceu ela, com tristeza, mas apenas um Edward frio e a incredulidade diante das acusações dele.

Bella agarrou o celular com força. Não queria ter ligado. Não queria ter sido ela a quebrar o silêncio, sabendo que o ódio de Edward só poderia ter aumentado naqueles quatro meses.

—Bem? — disse Edward, já inquieto com o silêncio.

O mesmo Edward de sempre, pensou ela. Sempre impaciente, sempre em meio a alguma negociação, sem tempo para ouvi-la ou sequer tentar entendê-la.

Bella afastou aqueles pensamentos da mente. Não adiantava pensar naquilo agora. Nada mudara. Nem ela, nem tampouco Edward.

Não sabia ao certo se ele estaria em Londres no momento em que ligou, mas podia imaginá-lo perfeitamente, sentado atrás da mesa com tampo de vidro, no escritório moderno e luxuoso. O prédio em que Edward trabalhava fazia jus ao diversificado e multimilionário império que ele construíra. Alem de possuir a própria linha aérea, uma rede de televisão e um cassino no sul da França, ele também era dono de hotéis exclusivos em todas as capitais mais importantes do mundo.

Sim, ela podia imaginá-lo agora, com aquele cabelo cobre despenteados, olhos verdes que podiam ficar negros quando ele era tomado por forte emoção, nariz arrogante e lábios esculpidos sobre uma mandíbula quadrada e determinada. Os ombros largos, a cintura fina e as pernas muito longas deviam estar cobertos por um dos ternos caríssimos que ele havia comprado na Itália e, nos pés, sapatos feitos à mão do mesmo país.A imagem fez o coração dela bater descompassado e as palmas das mãos ficarem úmidas...

—Ou você me diz por que ligou ou desliga, Isabella . Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

—E qual é a novidade nisso? —retrucou ela.

—Bem? — insistiu ele, se recusando a reagir ao sarcasmo.

Ouvir a voz de Bella outra vez, assim, de maneira inesperada, não era nada agradável. Não que houvesse alguma chance de ser diferente no que dizia respeito a ela. Nunca houve meio termo no que se referia às emoções por ela. Sentira um desejo voraz na primeira vez em que a vira e uma fúria gelada quando ela saiu da vida dele nos braços de outro homem.

—Eu... Preciso conversar com você, Edward.

Ele fez uma careta.

—Não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso? Eu já recebi os papéis do divórcio há um mês.

Ele os havia recebido e guardado na gaveta, sem lhe dar nenhuma resposta.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo daquele telefonema...

Será que Bella estava com tanta pressa assim de desfazer legalmente o casamento, a ponto de se dispor a falar com ele pessoalmente para obter uma resposta positiva? Será que ela já estava fazendo planos para se casar outra vez? Jacob Black, naturalmente, o homem por quem ela o deixara e que, sem dúvida, estava disposto a lhe dar tudo o que ele não pôde dar.

Edward nunca deveria ter se casado com ela. Na verdade, jamais pensara em se casar antes de conhecê-la. Tendo testemunhado o desastre que fora o casamento dos pais e as subseqüentes uniões de ambos, Edward nunca acalentara o desejo de ter uma esposa, muito menos um filho. A infância fora um verdadeiro pesadelo, repleta de padrastos e madrastas que não duravam muito tempo...

Há aproximadamente 14 meses, porém, ele conhecera Bella numa festa, em Londres, organizada a fim comemorar a abertura de mais um dos hotéis Cullens. Bastou apenas um único olhar daquela linda modelo internacionalmente famosa para que ele decidisse que a levaria para a cama. A beleza dela era deslumbrante e a sensualidade faziam com que o pulso dele acelerasse num piscar de olhos. Conhecida por ser avessa a casos efêmeros, ela fora um verdadeiro desafio para Edward.

Ele a convidou para jantar e ficava cada vez mais encantado a cada vez que a via. À medida que a foi conhecendo melhor, e a desejando cada vez mais, a ponto de quase enlouquecer, ele também começou a compreender o motivo pelo qual ela se afastava de homens interessados apenas em sexo.

Sob o estilo de vida glamoroso de Bella, como uma das modelos mais bem pagas do mundo, havia uma moça de uma pequena cidade na Inglaterra, onde os pais dela ainda viviam e onde Bella e as três irmãs haviam nascido e crescido. Toda aquela sofisticação que ela ostentava era apenas fachada. Ela acreditava e ansiava mesmo por uma história de amor na qual o casal fosse "feliz para sempre".

Edward ficou atordoado quando tentou fazer amor com ela e descobriu que a moça ainda era virgem e estava à espera do homem certo. Bella não tinha a menor intenção de ter um caso passageiro com ele, ou com qualquer outro homem. E ele não soube ao certo que loucura se apoderou dele quando ela lhe disse tal coisa.

Talvez tivesse sido necessidade de possuir uma mulher tão diferente das outras mulheres daquele mundo de relacionamentos superficiais, necessidade de saber que nenhum outro homem jamais a havia tocado, nem tocaria.

Tudo o que ele sabia era que o desejo ardente de que ela fosse só dele se intensificou a tal ponto que até mesmo os negócios sofreram diante daquela falta de concentração, algo que ele jamais permitira que acontecesse! Aquela situação não podia continuar. Só havia uma solução.

Casamento...

Por que não? Ele nunca seria estúpido a ponto de se apaixonar por alguém e correr o risco de passar por toda a dor e desilusão que os pais haviam imposto um ao outro durante anos. Já estava com 33 anos, pensara ele, então. Casar-se com uma mulher linda e bem-sucedida como a modelo internacional Isabella Swan, assim como levá-la para a cama, podia ser considerado um ótimo negócio. O fato de ele não a amar e de estar determinado a jamais amar mulher alguma nunca fez parte dos cálculos, fato que ele só veio a lamentar profundamente nove meses depois, quando Bella o deixou por outro homem que, obviamente, podia lhe dar o que ela queria!

Bella estava feliz por aquela conversa estar ocorrendo por telefone, aliviada pelo fato de Edward não poder ver a palidez do rosto delicado, e a tensão nos olhos e boca só por conversar com ele outra vez.

Bastou um único olhar para Edward para que ela se apaixonasse. Ficou completamente atordoada quando ele retribuiu o interesse. Eles se tornaram inseparáveis nas semanas seguintes, antes de Edward surpreendê-la e arrastá-la para Las Vegas no jatinho particular para se casar com ela.

Bella ficou um pouco triste pelo fato de os pais e irmãs não terem podido comparecer ao casamento, e sabia que a família também ficaria decepcionada. Tinha certeza de que os pais esperavam que ela se casasse de véu e grinalda tal como as irmãs mais novas.

Ela, porém, estava apaixonada por Edward a ponto de desejar secretamente se tornar a esposa dele, de modo que deixou a tristeza para trás e realizou o sonho, passando duas semanas completamente a sós com o marido numa ilha caribenha de propriedade dele.

Poucos meses depois do casamento, porém, ela percebeu que não conseguira realizar o sonho de ter o amor retribuído. Tudo o que ele sentia por ela era desejo. Considerava-a apenas mais uma propriedade e nada mais. Nenhuma dessas lembranças dolorosas, porém, ia ajudá-la nesta situação!

—Eu não liguei para falar do divórcio, Edward —disse ela com suavidade.

—Não? —retrucou ele, contundente. —Já se passaram quatro meses, Isabella. Ainda não conseguiu convencer Jacob Black a pedi-la em casamento?

Ela se encolheu perante o sarcasmo e se perguntou como fora capaz de acreditar que aquele homem estava apaixonado por ela. Não queria, porém, começar a discutir sobre Jacob. Edward tinha se recusado a acreditar na inocência dela, quatro meses atrás e, pelo tom de voz, ainda não mudara de idéia.

—Eu ainda estou casada com você, Edward —lembrou Bella .

—Apenas legalmente — lembrou-a, lacônico.

Assim que os papéis do divórcio fossem assinados e a separação legalizada, ela talvez pudesse levar a vida adiante, sem, no entanto, voltar a se casar. Mas como, se ainda amava Edward?

Tinha noção, porém, de que não era capaz de viver ao lado dele sabendo que ele não a amava com a mesma intensidade.

—Preciso falar com você, Edward, mas não posso fazê-lo por telefone...

—Está sugerindo que nos encontremos? —perguntou ele, com escárnio

Bella suspirou. Seria muito doloroso rever Edward e constatar que ele jamais a amara, e que nunca a amaria. Mas ela sabia que os motivos que o faziam relutar em encontrá-la eram bem diferentes. Ela representava o único fracasso da vida dele e, conforme sabia muito bem, o fracasso era algo que Edward Cullen se recusava a reconhecer.

Bella , na verdade, passara os últimos quatro meses esperando por alguma retaliação por parte dele pelo fato de ter ousado deixá-lo!

Quando nada aconteceu, ela chegou a pensar que a própria inatividade havia sido a vingança, uma vez que ele sabia muito bem que ela deveria estar apreensiva, e com certeza se deleitava com isso!

—Preciso vê-lo... Para lhe pedir uma coisa —acrescentou ela com cuidado. Apesar de tudo, ela ansiava por vê-lo, mas não aquele homem frio e distante que vira na última vez em que se encontraram.— Preciso lhe pedir... um favor, Edward.— concluiu ela, estremecendo ao admiti-lo.

—A mim? — disse ele, sem disfarçar a surpresa.

Podia se lembrar perfeitamente do dia em que Bella saiu da vida dele, garantindo que nunca mais lhe pediria coisa alguma. Com exceção do divórcio, naturalmente.

—É muito descaramento seu achar que pode simplesmente reaparecer na minha vida depois de quatro meses e me pedir alguma coisa.

— Edward, por favor...

—Por favor,você ! —interrompeu ele, enérgico. — Você me deixou, Bella, foi direto para os braços de outro homem, e agora quer que eu lhe faça um favor?

—Eu não o deixei por outro homem! —retrucou ela com veemência, sabendo que ele não acreditava, mas decidida a jamais deixar de reivindicar a própria inocência.

—Não é o que me consta.

—Você não sabe nada de mim, Edward. — Ela suspirou. — Nunca soube.

Após o primeiro choque, Edward já estava seguro de que aquele telefonema havia sido apenas uma coincidência. Afinal, Bella não tinha a menor idéia de que ele estava prestes a desferir um golpe certeiro na cabeça do tal amante.

—O favor que eu quero lhe pedir não é para mim, Edward. Bem... Não exatamente —acrescentou ela com impaciência.— Talvez sim— murmurou, pouco à vontade

—Talvez seja melhor você deixar que eu decida isso. Conte-me o que você... precisa de mim —disse ele, escolhendo a palavra a dedo— e eu lhe direi se estou disposto a ajudá-la.

—Não por telefone —insistiu com determinação. — Eu preciso lhe explicar algumas coisas para ajudá-lo a entender melhor a situação... Edward, você poderia almoçar comigo?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquela sugestão. Falar com ela ao telefone era uma coisa, mas ficar novamente perto daquela beleza estonteante era outra, bem diferente.

—Hoje?

—Claro —disse Bella, já impaciente. —Sim, hoje —repetiu ela, num tom mais razoável. —Se for possível —acrescentou ainda de forma brusca.

Edward olhou para a agenda aberta à frente, embora já soubesse que não havia nada marcado para a hora do almoço.

— Infelizmente não é — disse ele, ignorando completamente o espaço vazio —, mas vou jantar no Rimini, esta noite, às 20h. Importa-se de encontrar comigo lá?

Bella estremeceu ao pensar em jantar com Edward, àquela ou qualquer outra noite. Imaginara encontrá-lo num restaurante lotado na hora do almoço. Mas jantar num dos restaurantes exclusivos que eles freqüentaram juntos quando foram marido e mulher...

—Será que eu não podia encontrá-lo num bar, antes de você ir jantar? —sugeriu ela. — Eu só vou lhe tomar alguns minutos e...

—Está com medo Isabella? —zombou Edward.

—De você? Era só o que me faltava! —retrucou ela, sabendo que aquilo não era inteiramente verdade. Embora não estivesse com medo do próprio Edward, sabia que ele possuía dinheiro e poder para se vingar dela de uma forma terrível!— Só não vejo razões para estragar nossa noite dessa maneira.

—Foi você quem pediu para se encontrar comigo —lembrou ele. —Sendo assim, creio que seja meu direito impor as condições para isso. Ou janta comigo, ou nada feito.

Bella tinha mesmo imaginado que ele diria aquilo!

—Então eu terei que concordar, não é? —disse ela, pensando que seria obrigada a passar horas, e não minutos, ao lado de Edward.

—Não fique tão entusiasmada, Isabella —zombou. —Eu posso interpretar isso de maneira equivocada.

—Eu não faria isso no seu lugar! Nada mudou. Eu só preciso falar com você — disse ela com firmeza.

—Deve ser algo realmente muito importante, para você se dispor a me ver de novo —disse ele, se divertindo com a óbvia frustração de Bella.

Ele já não sorria daquela maneira descontraída há meses. Quatro meses, aliás. Desde que Bella o deixara... O sorriso desapareceu com a mesma rapidez que havia surgido. Bella havia se separado dele alegando que Edward era incapaz de sentir por ela o mesmo amor que ela lhe dedicava, e que depois de apenas nove meses de casada ela simplesmente não podia mais viver com ele.

Aquilo, porém, não passou de uma mentira para encobrir o caso com Jacob. Edward ficou completamente sério ao pensar naquele homem na vida de Bella, na cama dela. Sabia que, apesar de tudo o que dissera a respeito de amor, fidelidade e casamento, ela se envolvera com outro homem semanas antes do casamento realmente chegar ao amargo fim!

A vingança que havia planejado visava somente Jacob Black, embora ele soubesse que a queda do rival acabaria por destruir Bella também.

Agora, porém, Bella voltara por livre e espontânea vontade para a vida dele. Como uma mosca que se deixava enredar nas teias de uma aranha..


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo Dois **

Bella não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo num restaurante, esperando para jantar com Edward Cullen , o quase ex-marido. Ele estava atrasado. De propósito, Bella tinha certeza, só para deixá-la nervosa.

Como se ela já não o estivesse!

Edward sabia muito bem que o assunto a ser tratado deveria ser muito sério, pois Bella chegara a ponto de ligar para ele. Sendo assim, ela certamente não iria embora antes que ele se dignasse a chegar.

Ela sabia que estava atraindo os olhares dos outros fregueses.

O rosto de Isabella Swan era muito conhecido da época de passarela, e mais recentemente dos anúncios de tevê, outdoors e anúncios de promoções em lojas.

Isabella Swan, o rosto da Black Cosmetics, sentada sozinha por 15 minutos numa mesa para dois! Era evidente que havia levado um bolo!Decidiu ir embora se Edward não aparecesse em três minutos, precisando dele ou não... Ele acabara de entrar no restaurante!

Mesmo que não o tivesse visto, Bella saberia que havia chegado pelo arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha e o calor dos seios que começaram a latejar, enquanto um fogo ainda mais ardente crescia na barriga.

A atração por Edward não desaparecera.

Não que ela tivesse acreditado que isso fosse possível. O fato é que era muito angustiante ter de se confrontar mais uma vez com a evidência de tal fato. Ele estava lindo no terno escuro feito sob medida e camisa de seda branca. Ela imaginou o corpo musculoso esguio sob aquela roupa e observou o cabelos acobreados balançarem à medida que ele movia a cabeça, se lembrando de como enterrava os dedos neles e...

Edward não estava nem sequer olhando na direção dela. Bella o viu caminhar de um jeito descontraído e se deter para falar com o maitre.

Sentiu um frio na barriga ao se dar conta da enormidade daquilo que estava fazendo. Mas não havia outra alternativa. Ele se dirigiu à mesa dela, cumprimentando diversos conhecidos pelo caminho, aparentemente sem se dar conta da presença da ex, nem de que estava quase vinte minutos atrasado!

—Espero não tê-la feito esperar —disse ele, frio, ao sentar-se em frente a ela, tão devastadoramente lindo como sempre. Tão lindo como ela o havia imaginado ao conversar por telefone.— Eu fiquei preso num compromisso— disse ele.

Edward, na verdade, a havia visto assim que entrara no restaurante, e ficara chocado ao perceber que o simples fato de olhar para ela ainda mexia com ele de uma forma muito intensa que a boca ficara seca, por isso ele se detivera para falar com o maitre e se recompor.

Bella estava linda.

Deslumbrante, com os cabelos longos e castanhos soltos, o vestido justo, sem alças, revelando a pele sedosa dos ombros e o alto dos belos seios alvos. Olhos emoldurados pelos mais negros e longos cílios que Edward já vira, e lábios cheios que continham a promessa de uma paixão que ele conhecera de maneira íntima.

Mas Bella não era só bonita. Havia algo mais nela. Uma graça, uma sensualidade inata que era evidente até mesmo quando ela estava calada, como agora. A primeira vez em que a havia visto, sentira-se como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. Hoje, sob circunstâncias totalmente diferentes, ele sentira exatamente a mesma coisa.

Nada parecido, lógico, com a arrogância estampada no próprio rosto ao olhar para ela.

—Você parece muito bem, Bella —disse-lhe com um ar distante enquanto agradecia ao garçom que servia o vinho —Parece que arranjar um amante lhe fez muito bem — acrescentou ele com rispidez.

—Sua imaginação hiperativa continua em ação, Edward? —retrucou ela, jogando os cabelos para trás, se esforçando para ignorar o efeito que ele causava sobre ela, e encará-lo com firmeza.

Ela se vestira com cuidado para o encontro, optando por manter os cabelos soltos, como ele gostava, e por usar um vestido bem justo que evidenciava a perfeição daquelas formas. Ia precisar de todas as armas para conseguir resistir ao desprezo que Edward agora sentia por ela. Estava decidida a tirar proveito do belo rosto e corpo com que havia feito fortuna, nem que fosse para mostrar a Edward o que ele perdera ao escolher deixá-la ir embora, em vez de sentar-se com ela e tentar resolver as diferenças.

A frieza do olhar dele, percorrendo-a de cima a baixo, porém, não deixava transparecer nenhuma pena em função da perda! Tinha 27 anos e uma bem-sucedida carreira como modelo há oito, porém nunca fora capaz de resistir ao olhar frio e analítico de Edward, que não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção.

Se é que ele possuía o que ele sentia por ela era desejo. Bella nunca vira o amor brilhar naqueles profundos olhos escuros, nem por ela, nem por ninguém.

—Prefiro não imaginar nada que diga respeito a você e a Jacob Black —disse ele, bebendo um pouco mais de vinho.— Só estava constatando que o fim do nosso casamento não parece ter afetado sua beleza!

—Vamos direto ao assunto —murmurou Bella , ressentida com o autocontrole do ex-marido. Se Edward a tivesse visto há um mês, sentada horas a fio ao lado da cama do pai, no hospital, ele teria visto que ela nem sempre estivera tão bonita.— Bem, se eu pudesse lhe explicar por que preciso falar com você...

—Importa-se de eu fazer os pedidos antes disso? —interrompeu ele, com determinação, dando a entender, pelo tom de voz, que aquela não era uma pergunta, mas uma declaração.

Edward podia tê-la obrigado a se encontrar com ele naquele restaurante, mas isso não significava que ela realmente comeria algo. Vê-lo de novo e perceber que ainda o amava estava acabando com ela por dentro. Ela engoliu em seco.

—Vá em frente. Eu prefiro não comer, se você não se importa —disse ela, fechando o cardápio.

Edward avaliou-a por alguns segundos, afinal sabia que Bella nunca fora uma dessas modelos que morriam de fome para se manter magras. Ele levou a mão ao queixo dela e o ergueu para olhá-la nos olhos. Nos últimos quatro meses, Bella havia se aperfeiçoado na arte de esconder as emoções, compreendeu ele, ao notar que ela resistia ao olhar dele.

Foi então que ele notou algumas pequenas mudanças naquele rosto. Havia uma tensão nos olhos verdes, o rosto estava pálido sob a maquiagem, e a magreza, agora, parecia mais frágil.

—O que aconteceu, Isabella ? —perguntou ele, pousando a mão novamente no colo. — Jacob Black também não está à altura das suas expectativas?

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado.

—Por que você nunca acredita quando eu digo que jamais me envolvi com Jacob ?

Porque ele sabia muito bem como aquele homem a perseguira há cinco meses, desesperado para fazer de Bella o "rosto" da nova linha de cosméticos.

Edward sabia que o abismo que havia se formado entre ele e Bella facilitara muito as coisas para que Black a seduzisse e a convencesse a fazer parte da vida dele, além de contratá-la para a empresa. Sabia disso porque o próprio Jacob havia se deleitado ao contar a ele!

—Onde ele pensa que você está agora? Não jantando comigo, certamente —zombou ele.

—Eu não vim aqui para falar sobre Jacob . Na verdade, já não o vejo há semanas. Meu pai esteve doente e...

—Charlie está doente? — repetiu Edward, afastando o garçom que viera anotar os pedidos, interessado demais no que Bella dizia para pensar em comida. Especialmente a parte sobre não ver Jacob há semanas...

Também queria saber mais a respeito de Charlie. Ele só encontrara o pai de Bella três vezes durante o casamento, mas tinha gostado muito dele, além de ficar admirado com a capacidade daquele homem de sobreviver num lar dominado pela esposa e quatro filhas.

Bella engoliu em seco.

—Ele já não vinha se sentindo bem há meses, até que no mês passado teve um infarto...

—Por que você não me avisou? — perguntou Edward de imediato.

Bella olhou para ele, surpresa. Conforme aprendera com muito custo, Edward não fazia o tipo "família". Vindo de uma família que se desfizera quando ele tinha apenas oito anos, poderia ter desfrutado da união da própria família, mas não o fez. Sempre manteve uma distância tanto física quanto emocional da família. E só uma distância emocional dela, lembrou Bella , cheia de mágoa.

—E por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Você nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse pela minha família quando éramos casados, por que se preocuparia com eles agora que somos divorciados?

—Separados —corrigiu Edward, áspero. — Eu ainda não assinei os papéis do divórcio.

Era verdade, embora Bella não compreendesse o motivo. Havia achado que ele ficaria feliz em se ver livre dela e de um casamento que ele desejava que nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas o tempo passou e, até onde ela sabia, os papéis nunca foram assinados. Naquelas circunstâncias, isso poderia até ser uma coisa boa...

Facilitava um pouco aquela conversa que estava para ter com ele...

—Um mero detalhe técnico. Eu...

Ela se deteve quando o garçom veio servir as ostras. Edward sorriu para ele, grato pelo fato de ele ter compreendido que eles não iam jantar. Bella pareceu um pouco confusa.

—E como estão seus pais? — perguntou ela, um pouco sem jeito.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Bella só os vira uma única vez, em separado. O pai dele havia flertado com ela e a mãe só queria saber que produtos ela usava para se manter tão bela. Bella lidara com tais reuniões oferecendo gargalhadas provocantes para o sogro, e um interesse acalorado para a sogra.

Edward ficara impressionado ao ver como ela conseguira lidar com eles.

—A mesma coisa de sempre —respondeu ele. —Pare de tentar mudar de assunto, Bella . Fale-me sobre seu pai.

Ela pegou um camarão e o colocou na boca antes de responder. Edward se flagrou vidrado nos lábios cheios dela, lábios que ele beijara, lábios que o haviam beijado e o levado às ele ainda a desejava!

E como desejava também que aquilo não fosse verdade! Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, com um olhar sombrio.

—Ele teve um infarto — repetiu ela.

Edward imaginou o golpe que aquilo devia ter sido para as mulheres da família Swan – Renne , esposa de Charlie há trinta anos, Alice a filha caçula, para Marie e Elena, e para a filha mais velha, Bella. O pai era adorado por todas elas.

Bella, a filha mais velha...

Que ajuda ele poderia dar a ela? Bella era extremamente rica e teria recursos para dar o melhor tratamento médico disponível para o seu pai. Ela sabia que não podia mais adiar as coisas. Era melhor saber logo se ele a ajudaria ou não. Respirou fundo.

—Minha irmã Alice vai se casar no sábado. Quis cancelar o casamento até o meu pai melhorar, mas ele insistiu para que ela não mudasse os planos.

Edward franziu a testa.

—E você quer que eu envie um presente de casamento para ela?

—É claro que não —suspirou ela, impaciente.

—Você certamente não quer que eu leve Alice ao altar no lugar do pai? —zombou ele.

—Você está sendo ridículo! —disse Bella exasperada. —O que eu quero, o que eu preciso... Isto não é nada fácil para mim, Edward!— disse ela com os incríveis olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

—Temo não poder ajudá-la nisso — disse ele, áspero.

Não, ela não podia negar, podia?

Nos meses que haviam passado longe um do outro, Bella se deu conta de que Edward não fora o único culpado pelo fim do casamento. Ele sempre fora completamente honesto a respeito dos sentimentos por ela. Jamais dissera que estava apaixonado ou que algo além do corpo dela o atraía. Foi só o seu ideal romântico de como o casamento deveria ser que a havia convencido do contrário.

Até se ver confrontada com a dolorosa verdade de maneira irrevogável...

Ela engoliu em seco.

—O fato é que... Edward, eu preciso que você venha ao casamento de Alice comigo no sábado! —disse ela, esperando por uma reação.

Dizer que ele estava atordoado seria um eufemismo, embora ele tivesse mascarado rapidamente a emoção, sem, no entanto, conseguir chegar a uma conclusão lógica.

—Por quê? — perguntou ele apenas. Aquilo era tão típico dele. Direto ao ponto.

Era melhor ela responder da mesma forma.

—Porque eles esperam que você vá!

—Por quê? — repetiu ele.

—Porque... Porque eu não contei à minha família que nós nos separamos! —disse ela, apressada, com o rosto pálido outra vez.

Edward franziu a testa. A família de Bella não sabia que o casamento tinha chegado ao fim há quatro meses? Os jornais pareciam ainda não ter sabido do acontecido. O fato de ambos viajarem com freqüência e passar longos períodos longe um do outro provavelmente justificava isso. Que razão Bella poderia ter para não ter contado à família?

Considerando que ela o deixara para ficar com outro homem, aquilo não fazia sentido algum. O pai dela havia tido o ataque cardíaco há um mês, de acordo com as palavras da própria Edward. Foi antes ou depois de ela ter lhe enviado os papéis do divórcio? Depois, supunha ele, caso contrário, ela certamente já teria contado a verdade à família, à esta altura.

Bella não teve coragem de encarar a intensidade do olhar de Edward, sabendo que tinha sido estupidez da parte dela não contar à família sobre a separação, na esperança de que aquilo não durasse para sempre. Ela simplesmente se recusava a acreditar que Edward não retribuiria nem um pouco do amor que ela sentia por ele, e que quando estivesse distante dela, ele compreenderia o quanto realmente a amava. Esperava também que ele reconhecesse que as acusações de que ela estava envolvida com Jacob Black eram completamente falsas. Não fora tão difícil manter a família à parte daquilo. Ela havia passado quase um mês nos Estados Unidos depois de deixá-lo. Redirecionou o e-mail e ligava para eles sempre do celular, de modo que foi fácil ocultar a mudança de endereço. Nenhum dos integrantes da família perguntou por que Edward não a acompanhou quando ela os visitou, pois sabiam que ele era um homem ocupado e que viajava constantemente a negócios.

A explicação de que ele estava na Austrália quando o pai adoeceu foi aceita por todos. Edward , porém, não recuou na decisão, apesar de não ter assinado os papéis do divórcio, de modo que ela não tinha outra escolha, a não ser aceitar que ele realmente nunca a amara. Decidiu, então, contar tudo à família, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o pai sofrera o infarto.

Os médicos acreditavam que, com o passar do tempo, e poupado de sofrer qualquer tipo de tensão indesejada, ele se recuperaria de maneira plena.

O casamento da irmã seria no sábado, e a família ainda não tinha a menor idéia de que ela e Edward não estavam mais juntos. Nada de tensões impróprias, haviam dito os médicos. Definitivamente, não era a hora de ele ficar sabendo que o casamento da filha mais velha culminara em divórcio! Portanto não tinha outra opção senão pedir a Edward que concordasse em bancar o marido apenas por um dia. A pergunta agora era se ele aceitaria...

—Por que você não contou a eles? —perguntou Edward .

Ele também não tinha gritado para quem quisesse ouvir o fracasso do casamento, porém achou que Bella ia ao menos comunicar o fato à família...

Bella olhou para nele, mal conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

—E pensar no quão idiota eu fui por achar que... Contar que o nosso casamento durou apenas nove meses? —acrescentou ela, balançando a cabeça, rindo de si.— Eu quis contar, mas todos estavam tão envolvidos nos preparativos para o casamento de Alice ! Depois Marie anunciou que estava esperando um bebê, seguida por Elena, que também comunicou que estava grávida. E eu não podia simplesmente...

—Isabella...

—Não se atreva! —disse ela, olhando para Edward com uma expressão grave no rosto muito pálido. —Você deixou os seus sentimentos sobre "trazer crianças a este mundo" perfeitamente claros há cinco meses!

Aquele assunto jamais havia vindo à tona durante o breve namoro, nem no início do casamento! Foi uma surpresa para Edward quando, depois de oito meses de casados, Bella lhe disse que queria ter um filho com ele. Ela pareceu ter se afastado dele depois da recusa de sequer pensar no assunto, deixando, em pouco tempo, de ser a amante fogosa e a companheira risonha dos primeiros meses. Foi então que ela foi até ele e disse que decidira aceitar a oferta de Jacob Black de trabalhar exclusivamente para a Black Cosmetics, e que partiria para os Estados Unidos na semana seguinte.

Foi nesse momento que Edward provavelmente cometeu o maior erro, lhe dando um ultimato. Dissera-lhe que, se fosse embora, ela não precisaria mais voltar...

Bella não só foi embora, como também contou com a companhia constante de Jacob Black quando o fez! A Black Cosmetics, como Edward viera a saber, era uma empresa familiar. Billy Black havia se aposentado há vários anos, deixando o controle dos negócios na mão de Jacob , o filho mais velho. Havia também um irmão e uma irmã, Seth e Leah, que eram acionistas significativos.

—Eu... Você compreende o meu problema, Edward ? —perguntou Bella , olhando-o com expressão ansiosa.

—Oh, eu compreendo muito bem, Bella —admitiu ele, frio. —Não seria nada bom aparecer no casamento de sua irmã com o seu amante a reboque diante das atuais circunstâncias, não é?

Bella percebeu que estava tremendo.

—Isso nunca foi cogitado —disse ela sem alterar o tom de voz. —Eu pretendo contar tudo à minha família, Edward , só não quero fazer isso agora. Então...— Ela deu um suspiro profundo e olhou para ele de forma desafiadora:— Você vai ao casamento comigo no sábado, ou não? Se não for por outro motivo, ao menos vá pelo meu pai— acrescentou ela, persuasiva.

—Isso é chantagem emocional, Bella ! — respondeu ele ainda áspero.

Provavelmente. Mas Bella não estava pensando em si. O único intuito era preservar a saúde do pai. Embora fosse óbvio que Edward não visse as coisas dessa maneira!

—Sei que estou lhe pedindo um grande favor. Eu realmente não o teria incomodado se não fosse uma coisa muito importante. Ficaria muito grata se fizesse isso por mim, Edward .

A expressão de Edward ficou ainda mais fria. Os olhos estavam tão escuros que era impossível distinguir a íris do restante das nuanças dos olhos castanhos.

—Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Isabella , mas está me parecendo que você está se oferecendo a mim numa espécie de sacrifício humano para me coagir a concordar em ser seu marido novamente por um dia.

—É claro que não! —disse ela ofegante, olhando incrédula para ele. —Eu não quis dizer... Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. De maneira alguma... Ah, não adianta!— disse ela, erguendo as mãos, frustrada.— Esqueça o que eu lhe pedi . Esqueça até mesmo o que eu lhe contei! Vou encontrar outra maneira de resolver o problema!— acrescentou, determinada.

Edward olhou para as belas e longas mãos de Bella . As mesmas mãos que já o haviam tocado e acariciado... Mãos que, ele sabia, vinham tocando e acariciando outro homem nos últimos cinco meses!

Estava claro o motivo pelo qual Bella não via Jacob Black há semanas. Não podia arrastar o amante para visitar o pai no hospital se a família nem sequer sabia da existência dele!

—O que você vai fazer, Isabella ? Dirá a todos que eu estou muito ocupado para ir ao casamento de Alice ? —zombou ele. Ela já tentara tal artifício na semana anterior. O pai tinha lhe garantido que Edward voltaria da viagem de negócios à Austrália a tempo de presenciar o casamento de Alice , lhe dizendo que ele provavelmente a surpreenderia, retornando de forma inesperada.

Algo que, Bella sabia, Edward não faria jamais. Ela balançou a cabeça com impaciência.

—Eu já disse a eles que você está em Sydney, a negócios, mas meu pai tem certeza de que você fará um esforço para voltar a tempo de assistir o casamento de sua cunhada.

—É muito bom saber que ao menos um integrante da família tem um pouco de fé em mim!

A expressão no rosto de Edward era indecifrável. Bella quis falar, mas se conteve. O que ela poderia dizer para não piorar ainda mais a situação?

—Este não é o lugar adequado para termos essa conversa —disse Edward, bebendo o restante do vinho, para então se levantar.— Vamos embora— disse ele, tomando o braço de Bella para ajudá-la a se levantar também.

Ela se concentrou para não tremer quando ele a tocou, determinada a não deixar que ele percebesse o quanto ainda a afetava. Edward manteve a mão sob o cotovelo dela enquanto eles caminhavam por entre as mesas, fazendo um meneio de cabeça para o maitre no caminho. Tinha uma conta naquele restaurante e incluiria uma boa gorjeta para ele quando recebesse a fatura no fim do mês.

—Aonde estamos indo? —perguntou Bella , quando Edward fez sinal para um táxi, muito ciente do leve toque da mão dele, agora nas costas dela.

—Para o meu apartamento — respondeu ele de um jeito seco.

Bella recusou-se a entrar no carro.

—Seu... O apartamento onde você... Onde nós...

—Vivemos depois de casados? —concluiu ele mantendo o tom frio. —É claro que é esse apartamento, Isabella . Essa tem sido a minha casa na Inglaterra há mais de cinco anos. Por que eu iria me mudar?

Bella aceitou os fatos, com pesar, e se acomodou no banco de trás do carro, bem longe dele, para que nem sequer as coxas dela pudessem tocá-lo por acidente.

Edward, conforme ela descobrira durante os nove meses de casamento, não gostava de mudanças. Nem tampouco gostava de se hospedar em hotéis, nem mesmo os de propriedade dele, por isso mantinha uma casa em cada um dos países onde tinha negócios. Bella achara que isso se devia à infância irregular, quando ele pulara de casa em casa depois do divórcio dos pais, sem ter, efetivamente, um lar.

Ela não estava gostando nem um pouco de voltar ao apartamento em que vivera maritalmente com ele, no qual havia compartilhado tantos momentos íntimos, e onde também ocorrera a cena terrível da separação. Estava disposta, porém, a continuar aquela conversa até obter uma resposta definitiva.

—Quer beber alguma coisa? — ofereceu ele, já no apartamento, com a garrafa de conhaque na mão. Talvez aquilo a ajudasse a se acalmar, pensou Bella.

—Sim. Obrigada.

Ele lhe serviu uma dose e preparou outra para si, mantendo os olhos fixos no movimento do pescoço de pele alva e macia ao tomar um gole da bebida. Reconheceu, então, o quanto sentira a falta dela nos últimos meses, e não apenas na cama. Muitas vezes sentira um profundo desejo de conversar com ela, de rir junto a ela.

—Então —disse ele, com uma voz rouca, se esforçando para sufocar aqueles pensamentos —creio que estávamos discutindo que sacrifício você estaria disposta a fazer para me convencer a acompanhá-la ao casamento de Alice ...

Bella estava prestes a degustar mais um gole de conhaque, mas engasgou diante da escandalosa observação de Edward e começou a tossir.

—Cuidado! —disse Edward, dando tapinhas nas costas dela.

Com excessivo entusiasmo, pensou Bella , certa de que ele não precisava pesar tanto a mão.

—Você fez isso de propósito! — disse ela em tom feroz assim que conseguiu falar novamente, com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva.

—Mais conhaque? — ofereceu ele, provocativo, tirando o copo vazio da mão dela.

—Não, obrigada. Isso tudo foi um grande erro.

—Como você pode saber se eu ainda não lhe dei a minha resposta? —desafiou Edward.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Você só está jogando comigo, Edward. Está tendo um prazer perverso em me ver exasperada, quando na verdade já sabe que me dirá que não...

—Eu não sei disso —interrompeu ele com suavidade. —E nem você.

Bella suspirou, frustrada.

—Não sei como pude acreditar que poderia apelar para o seu lado sensível...

—Considerando que nós dois sabemos que eu não tenho um? — disse ele, com desdém.

Aquilo não era verdade. Edward tinha defeitos, mas ela nunca teria se apaixonado se ele hão tivesse um lado mais suave e encantador. Mas agora, outra vez ao lado dele, Bella compreendeu o quanto fora tola ao esperar que Edward a quisesse de volta, ao acreditar que ela era a mulher por quem ele poderia se apaixonar, quando era óbvio que ele nunca havia amado ninguém. Ela fora uma ridícula idiota romântica.

Não via aquele lado mais suave de Edward desde o dia em que lhe dissera que aceitara a oferta da Black Cosmetics e avisou que passaria um mês nos Estados Unidos. Eles estavam passando por um período difícil no casamento e ela achou que aquele mês distantes um do outro lhes daria uma chance de refletir e talvez chegar a algum acordo quanto a filhos.

Mas Edward a acusou de ter um envolvimento, e não apenas comercial, com Jacob , se recusando a acreditar quando ela negou o fato.

—Você não era tão sarcástico e ferino assim quando nós nos conhecemos, Edward

—Talvez eu apenas estivesse sendo galanteador para conseguir levá-la para a cama —zombou. —Ou talvez seja esse o efeito que o fato de ser trocado por outro exerça sobre um homem! Diga-me, Bella , ele é um bom amante? Melhor que eu?

A simples idéia de Bella nos braços do belo e carismático Jacob fizera Edward dizer e fazer coisas que ele normalmente não teria dito nem feito, mas já não havia como recuar. Para Edward, o envio dos papéis do divórcio, três meses após a separação, apenas confirmara a intenção dela de se casar com outro.

—Espero que ele tenha me achado um bom professor! —alfinetou Edward de maneira áspera quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, ignorando o modo como o próprio rosto empalidecera diante daquelas palavras. Ele ainda não podia suportar o pensamento de que qualquer outro homem a tocasse e a acariciasse como ele gostava de fazer.

Virou-se então, abruptamente, se recriminando. Será que ele havia enlouquecido? Será que ver Bella outra vez o levara à beira do precipício que ele vinha tentando evitar nos últimos quatro meses, ao maquinar a vingança?

—Ouça, Edward. Eu não posso fazer nada além de lhe assegurar que Jacob e eu nunca fomos amantes, nem quando eu e você éramos casados, nem depois. Você está enganado a respeito do tipo de relação que eu tenho com ele!

Argumentos que eram pura perda de tempo, uma vez que o amante não hesitara em reconhecer o envolvimento com ela! Era tarde demais para aquilo. Não havia mais retorno desde que Bella correspondera à sedução de Jacob Black .

Como Bella não havia tido nenhuma relação sexual com outro homem antes do casamento, Edward supôs que fidelidade seria o mínimo a se esperar dela. Saber do caso com Black a transformara, aos olhos de Edward, numa mulher tão pouco digna de confiança como qualquer outra, inclusive a própria mãe.

—Acho melhor eu ir embora —disse Bella —antes que nos insultemos ainda mais!

Ele sabia que eles estavam ferindo um ao outro de forma deliberada. Tentou então relaxar a tensão nos próprios ombros e se virou para encará-la.

—A que horas é o casamento de Alice , no sábado? — perguntou ele de repente.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

—Por que você quer saber? — perguntou ela receosa. Edward sorriu com ar zombeteiro.

—Não vai adiantar nada se eu chegar atrasado, não é?

Quer dizer então que ele a ajudaria? Bella engoliu em seco.

—Se você estiver realmente disposto... Bem, meus pais estarão esperando por nós para um jantar de família, na sexta-feira — disse ela, franzindo a testa.

—Você me disse que queria que eu a acompanhasse à cerimônia de casamento. Suponho que queira que eu fique para a recepção também. Não acha que me pedir para ir ao jantar de sexta à noite também já um pouco demais?— provocou ele. Ela fez uma careta.

—É pior do que isso. Meus pais nos convidaram para dormir lá de sexta para sábado.

O que, ela sabia, seria um grande problema, caso Edward concordasse, mas não a ponto de ser insuperável. Havia camas duplas em todos os quartos de hóspedes da casa dos pais de Bella , de modo que eles não precisariam compartilhar a mesma cama, apenas o quarto.

Embora o frio controle de Edward e a reação de Bella ao simples toque dele provassem que ela corria mais risco de achar aquela proximidade opressora...

Edward ficou olhando para ela com intensidade durante algum tempo, admirando os cabelos sedosos, o belo rosto, atraído de maneira irresistível pelas profundezas daqueles incríveis olhos cor de chocolate. Olhos dissimulados, pensou ele, ao se lembrar de como ela continuava negando o envolvimento com Jacob . Agora, porém, ela estava lá, por vontade própria, se colocando, ainda que inconscientemente, ao dispor dele...

—Não vejo problema algum em passar a noite lá, Bella — disse ele com desdém.

—Não? —perguntou ela, pensativa.

—De jeito nenhum. Nós já compartilhamos uma cama por nove meses. Estou seguro de que podemos compartilhar um quarto outra vez por uma única noite.

Certa de que teria de se estender mais sobre o assunto para convencê-lo a fazer o que estava lhe pedindo, Bella ficou atordoada com a própria aquiescência repentina.

—Eu... Está bem —disse ela, só então se dando conta de que ele concordara em acompanhá-la ao casamento porque desejava algo em troca. Mas ela teria tempo de sobra para pensar no assunto depois! O que importava agora era o bem- estar e a paz de espírito do pai.— Eles estarão nos esperando em Worcestershire por volta das 19h.

—Nós vamos no meu carro. Podemos sair daqui às 16h?

—Perfeito —disse ela, franzindo a testa, e incapaz de ler qualquer um dos pensamentos de Edward por trás daquela expressão indecifrável.— Meu endereço em Londres é...

—Eu tenho seu endereço, Isabella —interrompeu ele.

Como ele sabia do apartamento que ela havia comprado ao voltar dos Estados Unidos?

—Estava no envelope em que vieram os papéis do divórcio —lembrou ele, com severidade. —Agora, se não se importa, eu já perdi muito tempo com esse assunto hoje. Ainda tenho algum trabalho a fazer.

—É claro que você tem — disse ela com um sorriso triste, se virando para ir embora.

—Ah, Isabella ... — disse ele, detendo-a depois de vê-la dar apenas dois passos.

Ela se voltou, receosa.

—Sim...?

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

—Depois lhe direi o que quero em troca pela ajuda que estou lhe dando.

Bella empalideceu.

—Você vai querer algo em troca...? —repetiu ela com cuidado.

—Naturalmente —respondeu Edward . — Você não achou mesmo que eu ia fazer isso tudo a troco de nada, não é?

Ela, na verdade, não havia pensado em outra coisa, a não ser em fazer com que ele concordasse em ir ao casamento, no sábado!

Edward balançou a cabeça.

—Você continua a mesma ingênua de sempre, Bella —zombou ele. — Eu vou pensar no assunto nos próximos dias e lhe comunicarei minha decisão.

E até lá, ela teria de se dar por satisfeita, pensou Bella com resignação ao se encaminhar para o elevador. Sabia que o pagamento que Edward exigiria seria algo que ela não estava disposta a dar. Ou pior, algo que ela queria dar, mas que a deixaria vulnerável e exposta a todo o tipo de sofrimento caso o fizesse!

* * *

_Ah e então? algum palpite sobre oq ele vai querer? Façam suas apostas, e alguem ai achou ele pouco ciumento? Viira maais podem esperar :D ate quinta õ/_


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

— Anime-se, Isabella — disse Edward ao estacionar a Ferrari preta atrás do Mercedes do pai dela. — Sorria, pelo amor de Deus! — acrescentou ele, impaciente. Em vez de parecer feliz por estar em casa para o casamento da irmã, Bella parecia uma condenada levada à forca. — Meus es forços para tentar convencer sua família de que continuamos alegremente casados não vão adiantar se você continuar com essa cara!

Deus era testemunha de que aquilo estava sendo muito mais difícil para Edward do que ele havia imaginado. Con seguira ver com certo desprendimento as diversas fotogra fias de Bella nas revistas e outdoors da cidade, mas nelas ela estava sempre muito produzida e parecia intocável.

Ele havia se esquecido de como ela ficava sexy com o ca belo solto, usando o mínimo de maquiagem. Estava usando uma camiseta branca justa e um jeans surrado, bem abaixo dos belos quadris que lhe conferiam uma sensualidade à qual ele não conseguiu ficar imune naquelas duas horas de viagem!

Não quis que ela percebesse o quanto ainda mexia com ele, por isso falou somente o necessário durante todo o trajeto.

— Sinto muito. Eu estava com o pensamento longe — percebendo pela expressão de Edward que ele não gostara nem um pouco de saber daquilo.

Com certeza ele havia imaginado que ela estava pensando no suposto amante e no quanto estava ávida para que aquele fim de semana acabasse para poder voltar para os braços dele!

A verdade, porém, era que ela estava pensando apenas em Edward, e no quanto aquela proximidade mexia com os sentidos dela. Edward certamente se divertiria muito se soubesse o quanto a proximidade nas últimas duas horas a perturbara. Ele ficava muito mais sensual e acessível com aquela cami seta preta e jeans do que nos ternos formais que usava para trabalhar. Ela também não conseguira parar de imaginar o que ele exigiria em troca do favor, e quando o faria.

Edward olhou para Bella uma última vez, com impa ciência. Tirou então as malas do carro e abriu a porta para ela.

— Edward...? — disse ela, pousando a mão no braço dele para detê-lo.

Ele olhou para a mão dela de maneira sugestiva.

— O que foi?

Ela sorriu pesarosa, afastando a mão, ciente do leve latejar na palma por conta daquele breve contato.

— Você tem razão, nós não estamos parecendo exatamen te um casal feliz!

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, impaciente.

— Não estou bem certo se sei como é a aparência de um casal feliz!

Bella franziu a testa.

— Talvez se você conseguisse pensar num passado re cente...

— Um passado recente... — repetiu ele com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver aquela expressão no ros to dele e deu um passo para trás.

— Edward ...

Ela não foi muito longe antes de ele segurá-la com firme za pelos braços e puxá-la para junto de si, deixando-a ciente de cada músculo firme do corpo másculo, baixando a cabeça para colar os lábios ao dela e beijá-la.

De forma intensa.

Impetuosa!

Aquela era a última coisa que Bella esperava que ele fizesse depois do silêncio que imperou durante toda a via gem. Surpresa, ela não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não agarrar os ombros largos dele e entreabrir os lábios para recebê-lo.

Quando, por fim, ele se afastou, havia um brilho de triun fo nos olhos castanhos.

— Melhor? — provocou ele. Muito melhor.

Até demais.

Ela não gostou nem um pouco daquele olhar de vitória e se afastou depois de se desvencilhar dele.

—Acho que não havia necessidade de você chegar a esse ponto...

— Ah, os casamentos sempre têm este efeito sobre mim também! — disse o pai de Bella , alegremente, se aproxi mando deles.

— Discutiremos isso mais tarde — sussurrou Bella .

— Talvez — murmurou Edward, passando o braço so bre os ombros de Bella quando eles se viraram para cum primentar Charlie .

Começou a farsa, pensou Bella , angustiada...

Riu, então, ao saudar o seu pai, aproveitando para ficar fora do alcance de Edward. Ele ficou em silêncio, obser vando pai e filha se abraçarem, notando uma fragilidade pouco comum em Charlie Swan . A cor da pele deixava claro que ele não estava bem de saúde, e as roupas um pouco fol gadas eram o indício de que ele perdera peso. O aperto de mão, porém, continuava firme, notou Edward, quando ele o cumprimentou, e os olhos verdes também continuavam calorosos e acolhedores.

— É muito bom vê-lo outra vez, Edward — disse Charlie com um prazer genuíno.

— Sinto que os meus compromissos de trabalho tenham me impedido de vê-lo antes, senhor — respondeu ele com formalidade.

Nunca fora muito íntimo da família de Bella , e não pre tendia mudar isso agora!

— Oh, sabemos como você é ocupado. Além do mais, eu estou muito bem agora. Vamos entrar. Renne vai adorar vê-los.

A família de Bella era bem diferente da dele, pensou Edward. Embora estivessem casados há mais de trinta anos, era evidente que os pais dela ainda eram profundamen te apaixonados um pelo outro, e que amavam as quatro filhas com a mesma intensidade. O abraço apertado que Renne lhe dera, realmente feliz por encontrá-lo, contrastava em muito com a rigidez e suspeita com que Edward recebia os próprios pais. O calor com que os Swan o receberam não o deixou muito à vontade com a decisão de tirar proveito do dilema de Bella e de se vingar dela por tê-lo traído.

Alice , Marie e Elena , as duas últimas em diferentes estágios de gravidez, abraçaram-no alegremente. Colin e Stefan , os cunhados de Bella , ainda não haviam voltado do trabalho.

Todas as quatro irmãs tinham o mesmo cabelo escuro, os mesmos belos olhos chocolates .

Renne deu início a uma conversa sobre os vestidos que elas usariam no casamento.

— Acho que essa é a nossa deixa para bater em retirada — disse Charlie . — Edward e eu vamos levar o cachorro para dar uma volta — disse ele, erguendo a voz para poder ser ouvido em meio ao alvoroço das mulheres. Renne virou para ele com um olhar perspicaz.

— Nós não temos cachorro, Charlie , e você sabe perfeita mente que não pode ir ao bar, se é para lá que está querendo ir sorrateiramente.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada sorrateiramente — provo cou ele —, e posso muito bem ir ao bar. Só não posso é tomar a minha cerveja como gostaria enquanto estiver lá!

— Bem, tenho certeza de que Edward não está nem um pouco interessado em ir ao bar, está Edward? — perguntou ela, inquisidora.

Ele não queria ir ao bar, nem ficar a sós com o pai de Bella , mas também não queria ficar ali, observando-a no aconchego da família tão unida. Bella havia lhe pedido um favor e, em troca, ela teria de lhe dar exatamente o que ele queria. Entrar na intimidade da família dela não fazia parte do trato. Bella fitou-o, percebendo a patente falta de entusiasmo em entabular uma conversa do tipo pai e filho.

— Talvez seja melhor nós levarmos as nossas coisas lá para cima antes e nos refrescarmos um pouco — disse ela, dando o braço a Edward. — Vocês podem "levar o cachor ro para passear" daqui a meia hora, não é papai?

— Até daqui a uma hora, contanto que eu possa escapar um pouco dessa conversa sobre casamento! — disse o pai, sorrindo.

Bella pôde sentir a tensão de Edward ao subir a es cada com ele. Sabia que ele sempre tivera dificuldade para lidar com a afetuosidade da família dela e que não queria tomar parte naquilo.

— Sinto muito por isso — disse ela, sentando numa das camas duplas do quarto onde ela e Edward passariam a noite. — Acha que vai conseguir agüentar por todo o fim de semana? — perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.

— Acho que vou sobreviver — disse ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, andando impaciente pelo quarto. — Qual é o prognóstico do seu pai?

— As perspectivas são boas — disse Bella , baixando os olhos. — Acho que foi mais um susto. — Olhou então para ele. — Os médicos dizem que foi um aviso para que ele diminuísse o ritmo de trabalho, mas que poderá voltar para a imobiliária daqui a uns dois meses. Minha mãe, porém, quer que ele venda o negócio e se aposente — acrescentou ela, com certo pesar, ciente de que estava falando demais por causa do nervosismo por estar sozinha com Edward.

Sabia muito bem que ele não estava interessado em nada daquilo.

Edward assentiu.

— E?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ele diz que ainda não chegou aos sessenta e não ga nhou dinheiro suficiente para se aposentar. Só que eles não querem aceitar minha ajuda — acrescentou ela com um sus piro.

Ele podia compreender isso, mas...

Droga! Não tinha nenhuma intenção de se deixar tragar por aquela família acolhedora e amorosa!

Aquilo ia contra todos os princípios de contenção que ha via adotado assim que conseguira escapar da influência dos pais, há vinte anos. Apesar de ter conseguido ingressar na faculdade, preferiu ir trabalhar num hotel, como carregador, chegando à gerên cia aos 23 anos. Gastara então todas as economias para com prar o hotel e transformá-lo num negócio rentável. Aquilo havia sido apenas o começo. Hoje ele possuía ho téis e apartamentos no mundo todo, entre outras coisas.

E daqui a pouco, quando o plano acalentado durante qua tro meses se concluísse, ele pretenda possuir também uma companhia de cosméticos...

Havia conquistado tudo o que tinha porque nunca permiti ra que as emoções o influenciassem. Até conhecer e se casar com Isabella ...

Uma rachadura na armadura.

Rachadura esta, porém, que ele controlara com perfeição, transformando-a em esposa, até ela começar a questioná-lo, querendo saber por que nunca lhe dizia que a amava. Até ela começar a dizer que queria ter um filho com ele. Ela insistira que o filho deles não sofreria da mesma for ma que ele havia sofrido na infância. Edward , porém, per manecera irredutível, causando profunda tristeza a Bella. As coisas ficaram tensas entre eles. O sexo já não era mais tão prazeroso como antes e uma barreira começou a se er guer.

Mas foi quando Jacob Black começou a insistir para que ela aceitasse se transformar no rosto da campanha do novo produto da Black Cosmetics que a distância entre eles realmente aumentou.

Edward só teve ciência do tamanho dessa distância al gumas semanas depois, quando falou pessoalmente com Jacob . Mas então já era tarde demais. Bella já havia feito uma escolha e não fora ele, nem o casamento. Ela aceitara o con traio e a oferta de Jacob de ocupar um lugar especial na vida dele também!

Bella suspirou, despertando Edward dos devaneios.

— O banheiro é ali — disse ela, apontando para uma porta contígua. — Leve o tempo que quiser. Se preferir, nem pre cisa descer mais. Tenho certeza de que a minha família vai entender que você estava muito cansado depois de trabalhar o dia inteiro e ainda guiar até aqui.

— Eu só tenho 33 anos, Isabella , não 88 — disse ele, im paciente. — Lembro-me perfeitamente de ter sido capaz de trabalhar normalmente de manhã depois de uma de nossas verdadeiras maratonas sexuais — provocou.

Bella se deteve na porta com uma expressão de dor.

— Esta é a diferença entre nós, Edward — disse ela com tristeza. — Eu achava que nós estávamos fazendo amor, e não participando de uma "maratona sexual"!

Ele torceu a boca.

— Você sempre gostou de ver as coisas através de lentes cor-de-rosa!

— Ao passo que você — murmurou ela — sempre usou óculos de proteção para não enxergar nada mais do que o que estivesse exatamente à sua frente, tendo, por isso, uma visão bem estreita do mundo!

Depois fechou a porta com suavidade e foi embora, sa bendo que não havia mais a ser dito, e que não conseguiria convencer Edward a nada daquela maneira. Nunca tinha conseguido. Desceu então as escadas com pressa, contendo as lágri mas, em busca do aconchego da família.

Edward ficou olhando para a porta com escárnio.

Amor!

Isso era para pessoas como Isabella , não como ele, que fora destituído de toda e qualquer noção de amor pelas infidelidades cometidas pelos próprios pais quando ele ainda era criança. Simplesmente não acreditava que houvesse algum amor que pudesse durar para sempre.

O casamento de Renne e Charlie era uma exceção.

Edward havia aprendido muito cedo a não confiar no amor. Aquele era um sentimento que transformava as pes soas em verdadeiros tolos e ele não tinha a menor intenção de engrossar a lista!

* * *

— Sobre o que foi que você e papai conversaram enquanto estiveram fora? — perguntou Bella , curiosa, ao voltar do banheiro, depois de se preparar para dormir.

Os dois haviam desaparecido por quase uma hora depois que Edward desceu, e Bella não conseguiu conter a an siedade. Ficou tentando imaginar o que dois homens tão di ferentes podiam ter encontrado para conversar por tanto tem po. O olhar de preocupação lhe rendera uma boa provocação por parte das irmãs, que haviam concluído que ela estava com saudade de Edward.

A família não fazia idéia disso, mas ela já havia se acostu mado a sentir a falta de Edward nos últimos quatro meses. Jamais aceitara a separação, mas sabia, também, que não adiantava se acabar por algo que nem ela, nem o próprio amor poderiam mudar.

Por isso aceitou a provocação das irmãs com um sorriso, e relaxou, aliviada, quando Colin e Stefan chegaram, seguidos por Charlie e Edward. Os nove, então; Alice, o noivo de Jasper , havia sido proibido de ver a noiva antes do casamen to. Sentaram-se à mesa para comer a refeição que as mulhe res prepararam durante a ausência dos homens.

Aquela era a primeira oportunidade de Bella , naquela noite, para falar em particular com Edward.

Estava precisando conversar e desanuviar a estranheza que sentia por voltar ao quarto usando apenas um pijama de seda cor de pêssego. Edward estava esparramado em uma das camas, ainda completamente vestido. Ele ergueu a cabe ça do travesseiro para olhar para ela.

— Muito sexy — murmurou, avaliando-a de cima a bai xo. — Pelo que me lembro, você costumava dormir nua. Desde quando você usa essas coisas pouco atraentes para dormir?

Os olhos dela brilharam de raiva.

— Desde que eu soube que teria que passar a noite no mesmo quarto que meu ex-marido!

Ela sempre dormira nua durante o casamento porque não fazia o menor sentido vestir alguma coisa. Edward sempre arrancava tudo assim que se deitava com ela.

— Quase ex-marido — corrigiu Edward de maneira severa, se endireitando para olhá-la melhor. — Eu ainda não decidi assinar os papéis — acrescentou ele, revendo a impressão inicial sobre o pijama dela, depois de perceber a maneira como o tecido sedoso caía sobre os belos seios de Bella . Notou que os mamilos dela enrijeceram sob o olhar dele.

De excitação.

Quer dizer que ela hão era tão imune a ele como o queria fazer acreditar...

Bella evitou encará-lo.

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. Sobre o que você e meu pai conversaram? — insistiu, determinada a não enveredar por uma conversa que poderia acabar em discussão.

Ele deu de ombros, sentando-se devagar.

— Nada muito importante — disse ele, despindo-a com os olhos.

Exceto a alegria de Charlie em saber que em dois dias todas as filhas estariam alegremente casadas. Aquilo o fez compreender por que Bella não tinha con seguido contar a verdade ao pai.

— Você também nunca me disse como Jacob Black é na cama.

Edward ainda odiava a idéia de ter outra pessoa ou vindo os gritos de Bella quando ela atingia os píncaros do prazer. Ela o observou por vários segundos, se perguntando se ele realmente se importava por ela ter ou não um amante, e se tinha sido o ciúme que o fizera arrancá-la da própria vida de forma tão definitiva. Mas o brilho nos olhos escuros dele e a tensão na mandíbula indicavam mais uma raiva fria do que o ciúme pelo qual ela ansiara.

Ela ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— Uma dama não revela o que acontece entre quatro paredes. Edward, o que você está fazendo? — perguntou Bella incrédula quando ele saltou da cama e a agarrou pelos braços. — Solte-me! — disse ela com impaciência. — Você não se importa se eu e Jacob fomos amantes?

— Ah, não — disse ele entre os dentes. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você teria que me amar para se importar com isso, Edward!

Ele parou de repente, sem soltá-la, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

— Talvez eu só esteja pensando no que os seus pais acha riam se soubessem onde é que a pequena Bella tem dormi do ultimamente.

— Achei que o que estávamos discutindo não tinha nada a ver com dormir!

— Sua... — disse ele, soltando-a com rudeza e respirando fundo, sem deixar de encará-la.

Bella era alta e normalmente ficava de igual para igual com a maioria dos homens, mas Edward sempre fora uns dez centímetros mais alto que ela. Aquela altura toda, acres cida da poderosa largura dos ombros, foi ficando cada vez mais evidente à medida que ele ia tentando recuperar o controle sobre a raiva que ela havia deliberadamente incitado nele.

— Mas você não se importa, Edward — zombou ela com frieza, determinada a confrontar o brilho furioso dos olhos dele. — Você nunca se importou porque não acredita no amor, lembra-se?

Não, ele não acreditava no amor, reconheceu, mas tam bém não tinha a menor idéia do que estava sentindo por Bella no momento. Ele não tivera nenhuma outra mulher desde que se sepa rara. Todo o desejo havia desaparecido por completo desde então. Até o momento em que ele a viu na quarta-feira à noite, quando não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além de sexo. Apenas com Isabella .

Mas não aqui. E não agora. Tudo aconteceria de acordo com os termos que ele estabelecesse e para o próprio prazer.

— Eu não acredito no amor — disse ele, deixando as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo ao soltá-la. — Vou usar o banheiro agora. Já vou avisando que não me preparei para dormir com a minha ex-esposa, portanto se não quiser chocar essa sua mente romântica, acho melhor você adormecer antes de eu voltar! — disse ele, para então bater a porta com força.

Bella ficou olhando para a porta fechada, tentando con ter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Sabia que não havia ne nhuma esperança para ela e Edward. Tudo o que existia era raiva e mal-entendidos da parte dele, e amor, ainda, da parte dela...

— Pelo amor de Deus, se ajeite de uma vez e durma — re clamou Edward em meio à escuridão do quarto.

Bella se deteve na cama ao lado.

— Sinto muito. Não sabia que você estava acordado — murmurou ela, que não tivera a menor idéia de que ele havia acompanhado os movimentos inquietos da última hora.

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado.

— Você pode achar que eu não tenho coração, Bella , mas posso lhe garantir que não há absolutamente nada de errado com a minha memória!

O que ele estava querendo dizer?

Que ainda pensava nela com Jacob ?

Ou talvez outra coisa...?

— Eu não consigo dormir — disse ela, suspirando.

— Isso me parece óbvio! O pior é que agora eu também não!

— Sinto muito — sussurrou ela outra vez.

Edward afastou o edredom e sentou-se na cama, balan çando as pernas.

Podia ver apenas o rosto pálido de Bella sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela e a nuvem escura dos cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

— Quer que eu vá para aí? — provocou ele.

Não, é claro que não!

Ou será que ela...?

Não havia dúvidas de que ela estava o tempo todo ciente da proximidade dele, e isso desde quando ele ligara para o apartamento dela, naquela tarde. Compartilhar um quarto com ele, mesmo que em camas separadas, era uma tortura absoluta para os sentidos. Bella não tinha imaginado que as coisas seriam assim. Sim, ela ainda amava Edward e o achava muito atraente, mas pensara que a total falta de confiança e de amor por ela tivessem acabado junto a todo e qualquer desejo sexual que ela ainda pudesse sentir por ele. No entanto, passara a última hora completamente atenta a tudo o que acontecia na cama ao lado: o som da respiração de Edward, o cheiro de loção após-barba e o calor do corpo.

— Não, é claro que eu não quero que você venha para cá — respondeu ela, sem convicção.

— Tem certeza?

Bella se irritou com o tom zombeteiro da voz dele.

— É claro que sim!

— Você não pareceu muito segura — disse Edward.

— Eu não vou negar que esta situação é... difícil — disse ela em voz baixa.

— Quão difícil? — desafiou ele, se levantando e expondo a nudez sob a luz tênue do luar.

Bella perdeu o fôlego e arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo. Aquela não era uma boa idéia...

— Olhe, Edward — disse ela com rapidez. — Eu sei que nós poderíamos facilmente fazer amor aqui, agora mesmo...

— Poderíamos? — provocou ele.

— Sim... As estatísticas provam que a maioria dos casais que se separam faz sexo ainda ao menos uma vez depois da separação, antes de efetivar o divórcio. Normalmente é uma decepção para ambas as partes e só faz reafirmar a decisão...

— Eu não estou interessado em estatísticas, Isabella — respondeu ele com impaciência. — Você nunca me decep cionou na cama, assim como tenho certeza de que nem eu a você.

— Lá vem você falando de sexo outra vez, Edward — interrompeu, frustrada.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na borda da cama dela.

— Conversar nunca resolveu muita coisa entre nós — re conheceu ele com pesar, levando uma das mãos até o rosto dela. — A verdade é que eu preferiria lhe mostrar do que você abriu mão há quatro meses, em vez de conversar sobre isso!

Depois baixou a cabeça e se apossou da boca de Bella .

Ela lutou com desespero contra o desejo que cresceu ra pidamente dentro de si, empurrando o peito nu e afastando a boca de Edward.

— Não...

— Sim, Bella ! — insistiu, áspero. — Nenhum de nós vai conseguir relaxar até darmos vazão a isso!

— Mas isso não vai resolver nada...

— Provará que você ainda me quer! Porque você ainda me quer, não é, Isabella ? — provocou ele, deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço dela até chegar à concavidade da garganta.

Bella não conseguiu esconder o tremor.

— Você só está querendo me punir, Edward. Se vingar de mim porque eu ousei deixá-lo...

— Oh, não, Bella . Garanto que um breve momento na casa dos seus pais não vai ser vingança suficiente para isso. Mas um adiantamento não seria nada mau. Afinal, você está em dívida comigo, lembra-se?

Bella não só se lembrava, como também acabara de compreender exatamente o que ele ia querer como "paga mento" por aquele fim de semana!

— Edward...

—Agora não, Bella — disse ele, tomando um dos seios dela em uma das mãos e acariciando o mamilo enrijecido com o polegar enquanto baixava a cabeça para beijá-la de novo.

Bella foi tomada pelo calor. Quis impedi-lo de prosse guir, mas o corpo a traiu. Ela se derreteu toda, sentindo um imenso prazer em ter os lábios de Edward junto aos dela mais uma vez, e acabou enterrando os dedos nos cabelos dele, retribuindo o beijo. As mãos dele correram inquietas pelas costas de Bella , moldando o corpo dela ao dele e esmagando os seios contra a firmeza do próprio peito, enquanto continuava a beijá-la com avidez. Bella gemeu quando Edward se afastou para deslizar a mão pelo decote do pijama, encontrando o seio nu, enquanto a outra abria o restante dos botões.

Ela sentiu o ar frio da noite sobre a pele exposta quando Edward finalmente tirou a peça e tomou um dos seios na boca. Bella arqueou o corpo de prazer enquanto ele brincava com um dos mamilos rijos sob calor dos lábios, e acari ciava o outro com a ponta do polegar.

Podia sentir a ereção dele contra as coxas e também um incontrolável desejo crescendo entre elas.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele com mais força, puxando-o para ainda mais perto, quando ele começou a usar a lín gua, traçando círculos em torno do mamilo e provocando-o antes de tomá-lo na boca e começar a sugá-lo num ritmo.

Completamente tomada de desejo ela fechou a mão em torno dele, deleitada em senti-lo pulsar de modo tão selva gem. Moveu-a então ao longo do rijo prazer, sabendo exata mente como lhe agradar.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ela. Os olhos brilha vam em meio à escuridão.

— Quer que eu a possua, Bella ? — perguntou ele. — Quer me sentir dentro de você?

— Sim! Oh, Deus, sim! —gemeu ela, completamente en louquecida.

— O quanto você me quer, Bella ? — disse ele, passando a mão levemente pelo seio. — Diga-me quanto!

— Edward...? — disse ela, olhando para ele, atordoada.

— Quanto Isabella ?

— Edward, o que você quer de mim? — gemeu ela, confusa de desejo.

— Por enquanto — disse ele, se afastando — mais nada. Da próxima vez que eu levá-la para a cama, Bella , as coisas vão ser do meu jeito. Esta noite foi só para checar se você era tão imune a mim como disse ser quando me deixou. E você não é nem um pouco — disse ele, sorrindo.

— Por favor, não faça isso, Edward — pediu ela, ainda arfando. — Não destrua o respeito que ainda sentimos um pelo outro...

Ele se levantou enfurecido.

— Foi _voc__ê_quem fez isso quando foi embora há quatro meses...

Sim, ela o deixara, mas embora Edward não acreditas se, aquilo lhe havia partido o coração.

— ...para se jogar nos braços de Black ! — acres centou ele com aspereza.

Jacob Black outra vez.

Sempre a mesma coisa.

Bella não tinha idéia de por que Edward estava tão convencido de que eles tinham um caso.

Tudo o que Jacob fizera foi convidá-la para trabalhar para a empresa, e apoiá-la durante o voo para os Estados Unidos quando ela ainda estava muito abalada depois da úl tima discussão com o marido. Jacob certamente não sabia por que ela estava tão infeliz, mas foi muito atencioso du rante toda a sua estadia, sem pedir nada em retorno.

Mas Edward não seria capaz de entender. Ele não acre ditava que pudesse existir uma amizade verdadeira entre um homem e uma mulher. Como, se não entendia sequer o que era o próprio amor?

— Por favor, não faça nada que me leve a odiá-lo, Edward — implorou ela.

Ele riu, embora sem nenhum humor.

— Por que não? Dizem que o ódio é parente do amor! Qualquer emoção é melhor do que a frieza com que você me tratou no mês antes de terminar com a tortura que era nosso casamento. Melhor do que a polidez distante com que você me tratou a noite toda!

Aquilo, porém, era a única coisa que ela podia fazer, pen sou Bella , para evitar que aquele homem a fizesse sofrer ainda mais.

— Durma um pouco — aconselhou ele enquanto come çava a se vestir.

— Aonde você vai?

— Não tenho idéia. Mas não se preocupe, Bella , eu não vou embora. — Ele se deteve para olhar para ela. — Eu não gosto de casamentos, mas vou cumprir minha par te no trato. Prepare-se para cumprir a sua quando chegar a hora!

* * *

_aaah meninas, too tao feliz qe. vses estejam gostando *-*_

_Dianaa Feliz Niver atrasaadinha :D felicidades *-*_

_Nami - é uma adaptação, bem adaptação UHAUHUHAUHA tive qe. muda mtas coisas UHAUHAUH espero qe. esteje ficando booa :D_

_Lidih - eu infelismente vo te qe. discordar com vse, eu adoro esse tpo de Edward possessivo ciumento ;/ alias, eu aaaamo tdo tpo de Edward existente *-* vamo ve o qe. acontece ate no finaaal õ/_

_Camilla052 - ele ja a amaa, mais ainda nao admite ;/_

_espero qe. vses curtem bastante o cap,e ate terça qe. vem HA dependendo do tanto de reviews eu posto antes, depende de vses meeninas  
_


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Bella não tinha idéia de onde Edward havia passado a noite. Tudo o que sabia era que ele não voltara para o quarto, pois não havia conseguido dormir, perturbada demais com tudo o que acontecera.

O espelho fora implacável em confirmar a insônia, reve lando um rosto pálido e olheiras quando ela foi tomar banho e se trocar, pela manhã. Que bela madrinha seria, pensou Bella , aplicando um corretivo na pele para melhorar o próprio aspecto.

A simples idéia de encarar Edward de novo depois das intimidades que eles haviam compartilhado durante a noite a deixava ansiosa. Depois do que ele dissera na noite anterior e da manei ra como a havia beijado e acariciado, ela podia muito bem concluir o que ele ia querer em troca do favor que lhe estava fazendo!

Mas será que Edward realmente seria capaz de fazer amor com ela sabendo que ela estaria odiando cada minuto que passasse com ele? A verdade, porém, é que ela certamente não odiaria...

Depois daquela reação a ele, Edward certamente não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ela ainda não imaginava onde ele pretendia executar a vingança, mas sabia que não seria ali. Era um pouco difícil juntar o Edward vingativo da noite anterior ao homem que ela encontrou na cozinha, pouco depois, junto a Renne. Ele estava com a sogra, experimentando a gravata-borboleta que ele usaria no casamento, que combinava com a cor dos ves tidos das damas de honra.

Era um pouco irritante ouvir a sonora gargalhada de Edward e as risadinhas da mãe enquanto Bella tivera de lidar com um marido arrogante e exigente na noite an terior. Edward estava mesmo um pouco ridículo com a gra vata-borboleta sobre a camiseta preta, mas Bella não via motivo para tanto riso...

Ela ficou parada à porta da cozinha, se perguntando se ele percebia o quanto estava relaxado. Provavelmente não. Edward não baixava a guarda com freqüência. Será que ele estava apenas representando? Será que tudo não passava de um esforço para mostrar que estava cumprindo a parte no trato?

—Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?—murmurou Bella , finalmente.

A gargalhada de Edward murchou de repente, e ele se voltou para ela com uma expressão zombeteira, confirman do as suspeitas de que só estava preocupado em não lhe dar qualquer motivo de queixa sobre o comportamento dela na frente da família.

A mãe de Bella continuou a sorrir.

— Edward e eu estávamos dizendo que ele está pare cendo um daqueles _strippers, _momentos antes de arrancar a roupa, quando ficam só de gravata borboleta.

Bella evitou olhar para Edward, de propósito, e er gueu as sobrancelhas para a mãe.

— E quando foi que você viu um desses?

— Nunca — respondeu com um suspiro exagerado de decepção.

— Mamãe! — riu Bella .

Renne balançou a cabeça com pesar, sorrindo para ambos.

— Esse é o problema com vocês, jovens. Acham sempre que foram os primeiros a descobrir os atrativos de um corpo nu!

— Não eu — disse Edward, que havia descoberto aque la manhã que gostava muito daquela versão mais velha de Bella . Tinha sentido mesmo muita dificuldade de se manter à parte da felicidade daquela família no dia do casamento da caçula. — É óbvio que você e Charlie descobriram estes atrativos, ao menos quatro vezes, nos últimos trinta anos! — provocou ele.

— Acho que mereci essa! — disse Renne , corando. — Bella , eu tenho que ligar para o florista para descobrir por que as flores ainda não chegaram, por isso vou deixar que você prepare o café para Edward — disse ela dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no rosto da filha, para depois se dirigir à porta. — Não se esqueça de que temos que ir ao cabeleirei ro daqui a meia hora.

Ambos ficaram sozinhos na cozinha, embora fosse óbvio, pelo som das portas se fechando e o burburinho no andar de cima, que eles estavam longe de ser as únicas pessoas na casa.

Edward soltou a gravata e ficou segurando-a entre os dedos, olhando para Bella .

Ela parecia ter apenas 16 anos de idade, usava um jeans e uma camiseta da cor de esmeralda, e o cabelo sedoso estava preso. Ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou, ainda com as lembranças da noite anterior bem vivas na mente.

As mesmas lembranças que assombraram Edward pelo resto da noite que ele passara ali, na cozinha, bebendo café. Metade dele queria voltar para o andar de cima e terminar o que eles tinham começado, mas a outra metade sabia que aquela não era a hora nem o lugar para tal. Bella o havia abandonado e ele não pretendia lhe dar a oportunidade de fazê-lo outra vez, até que tivesse cobrado dela seu quinhão.

Literalmente!

Enquanto isso, ele manteria estritamente a promessa do acordo, de modo que Bella não tivesse nenhuma desculpa para não cumprir a dela.

— Sua mãe disse algo sobre café-da-manhã — lembrou ele, mais para quebrar o silêncio do que por apetite.

Se bem que com tanto café no organismo, não seria nada mal comer alguma coisa. Bella respirou fundo. Não estava esperando que Edward fizesse algo tão prosaico quanto lhe pedir o café-da-manhã. Se bem que a outra alternativa, discutir o que havia acon tecido à noite, também não era uma boa idéia!

— E claro — disse ela, começando a fuçar os armários. —Acho que não temos muita coisa hoje, por causa do casa mento... Vamos ver... Torrada, cereal, ou ambos?

— Pode ser cereal — disse ele, sem dar muita importância para aquilo. — O que você vai fazer no seu cabelo? — per guntou ele, pegando o leite na geladeira e levando-o para a mesa.

—Vou fazer cachos e enfeitá-lo com flores cor de pêssego — respondeu ela, com a cabeça longe, enquanto levava o cereal e as duas tigelas para a mesa, para então sentar-se em frente a ele. — Edward...

— Eu não tinha noção de que um casamento envolvia tan ta coisa — interrompeu ele, determinado, sabendo através da expressão dela que não ia gostar do que Bella estava prestes a dizer.

Eles nem sequer conseguiam mais conversar direito, pen sou ela estremecendo ao servir-se de café.

— Você sentiu falta de tudo isso, não é? — observou ele de súbito.

Bella piscou, olhando para nele com estranheza.

— Da minha casa? Mas eu me mudei para Londres há anos...

— Não estou falando disso, Bella — disse ele, pousan do a colher e afastando a tigela de cereal quase intocada, com os olhos escurecidos injetados nos dela. —Você não gostaria que o seu casamento tivesse sido assim também? Um casa mento na igreja, com toda a família por perto, em vez de ser carregada para Las Vegas daquele jeito?

— Bem... Sim, teria sido bom — reconheceu ela, hesitan te —, mas não era o que você queria...

— Não estamos falando do que eu queria — disse Edward, recostando-se na cadeira para analisá-la.

Bella evitou o olhar inquiridor.

— Acho que não adianta muito falar disso agora — disse ela, afastando a xícara vazia.

— Por quê? Black já lhe prometeu um casamento de véu e grinalda?

Bella suspirou diante daquela provocação.

— Mesmo que Jacob Black estivesse interessado em mim, o que definitivamente não é o caso, eu não tenho ne nhuma intenção de me casar, nem com ele, nem com nin guém! Não depois dessa experiência desastrosa.

Edward lhe agarrou o braço.

— Pois saiba que esse sentimento é mútuo!

— Nós só temos mais umas 12 horas juntos hoje, Edward. Será que não podemos ao menos ser civilizados?

— Acho que estou sendo extremamente civilizado — dis se ele.

Talvez para os seus parâmetros, pensou Bella , pesarosa. Edward era um homem acostumado a ter o que queria de um modo ou de outro. O fato de ela tê-lo abandonado ferira profundamente o orgulho dos Cullen .

Bella havia sido muito tola por se colocar outra vez sob o poder de Edward daquela maneira, lhe dando a oportu nidade ideal para se vingar. Nem mesmo a felicidade que ela vira no rosto do pai na noite anterior fora suficiente para afastar a apreensão que aquilo lhe causava!

Tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas Edward a segurou com mais força.

— Você está me machucando.

Ele sorriu, embora não o tenha feito com sinceridade.

— Você nem sequer conhece o significado dessa palavra! — disse ele, soltando-a.

— Certamente conheço melhor do que você! — respon deu Bella , com raiva, resistindo à tentação de esfregar a pele avermelhada. — Tenho certeza de que meus pais com preenderão se você disser que tem de voltar a Londres ain da esta noite e que não poderá ficar até amanhã de manhã. Eu posso pegar um trem de volta. Assim você poderá voltar mais cedo para sua vida.

Bella não via a hora de se livrar dele, pensou Edward, frustrado.

Ela o queria fora da casa da família.

Fora da vida em família.

Fora da vida _dela._

Ele também achara que aquilo seria o melhor para ambos, que ele nunca deveria ter se casado com Bella , e que o fato de ela tê-lo abandonado só confirmava a pouca seriedade da quela instituição. Apesar disso, a sensação de impotência quando ela foi embora, fora a pior que ele experimentara. Não que ele ti vesse sequer considerado a hipótese de lhe pedir para ficar, mas o fato é que depois de ter passado nove meses casa do, descobrira que morar sozinho de novo, comer sozinho e dormir sozinho estava sendo muito mais difícil do que imaginara.

Ele havia passado semanas enfurecido, brigando com todo mundo, muito zangado com Isabella e Jacob Black , mas principalmente consigo por saber que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda a queria. Dissera a si, porém, que já vivera sozinho antes e, portanto, seria capaz de sobreviver agora também.

E ele _havia _mesmo sobrevivido, se é que continuar a acor dar, trabalhar, comer e dormir podia ser chamado de sobre viver...

Mas agora Bella estava de volta, ainda que não para fi car, e ele pretendia aproveitar aquela oportunidade para saciar a fome e se deleitar naquele corpo de uma vez por todas!

Ele sorriu, parecendo se divertir.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum, Isabella . Partiremos juntos amanhã conforme planejamos.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Pode me dar licença? Tenho que me preparar para ir ao cabeleireiro.

Ela não olhou para ele ao sair, odiando o que eles estavam fazendo um com o outro, mas incapaz de encontrar uma for ma de parar aquilo.

Edward notou Bella muito tensa quando sentou-se ao lado dela na festa do casamento.

Será que ela havia pensado que ele ia se levantar na igreja, no meio da cerimônia, e dizer que o próprio casamento não passava de uma fraude?

Isso tiraria todo e qualquer sentido da tortura que ele vive ra nas últimas 24 horas, e ela já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele detestava desperdiçar tempo. Estava mais do que preparado para fazer a parte dele hoje, e foi encantador com o restante da família à qual foi apresen tando através de Renne . Ele só não estava preparado era ver Bella caminhando em direção ao altar, atrás de Alice . O vestido azul vaporoso e as flores nos cabelos a faziam parecer uma princesa.

Aquilo o havia abalado, mas ele conteve a fraqueza rapi damente e recuperou o controle.

Bella estava representando tanto quanto ele. Ela não era nenhuma personagem de conto de fadas, nem ele um prínci pe encantado!

— Olhe! — murmurou Bella , alegre, os olhos brilhan tes. — Alice e Jasper vão começar a dançar!

Dançar?

É claro que havia dança, disse Edward a si, com im paciência. Casamentos não eram o programa favorito dele, mas ele fora a um ou dois deles no passado, inclusive o dos próprios pais. E sempre havia dança depois dos discursos. Ele nunca havia dançado com Bella ...

— Vamos nos unir a eles?

Bella desviou o olhar do jovem casal que dançava sem ter olhos para mais ninguém, e fitou Edward ao lado. Ele estava com a mão estendida, convidando-a para dan çar, com uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos.

— Acho que é isso o que se espera que façamos — disse Edward ao notar que ela não estava fazendo nenhum es forço para se levantar e olhou sugestivamente para os pais e irmãs dela na pista de dança. E claro que era o esperado, reconheceu Bella . Ela era a madrinha e Edward, seu marido.

— As pessoas estão começando a olhar, Bella — sussur rou ele quando ela continuou a encará-lo sem falar nada.

— É claro — aceitou ela com graciosidade, tomando a mão dele ao se levantar.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela e a conduziu.

Bella ficou com a respiração presa na garganta quando ele se virou para tomá-la nos braços, mantendo a mão na dela enquanto o outro braço lhe envolvia a cintura e a trazia para junto dele. Notou o pulso acelerar quando eles começaram a se mo ver ao sabor da música, sentindo o calor do corpo dele en volvê-la, e a respiração dele agitar levemente os fios soltos dos cabelo dela. Edward a guiou com graça e firmeza. Ela não poderia mesmo ter esperado nada diferente. Ele era muito bom em tudo o que fazia: nos negócios, na dança, no ato de fazer amor...

Ela tropeçou levemente com aquele último pensamento. Apesar de todas as atribulações daquele dia, as lembranças do que acontecera na noite anterior não lhe deixaram a mente um só momento, e ficar assim perto dele só aumentava ainda mais o desejo.

— Segure-se — advertiu Edward, envolvendo-a com mais força.

Ele estava completamente concentrado nela, parecendo não estar preocupado com o fato de que os outros convida dos os estavam observando.

Edward não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de tê-la nos braços.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella — murmurou ele. — Rela xe! Eu não vou violentá-la no meio da pista de dança!

Os olhos dela pareciam dois imensos lagos marrons, con trastando à palidez do rosto quando ela olhou para ele.

— Isso nem me passou pela cabeça — disse ela, com irri tação, erguendo o queixo de maneira desafiadora.

— Não mesmo? — zombou.

— Não! Eu... A dança acabou — percebeu ela com um alívio evidente, se afastando dele para aplaudir os noivos.

O olhar de Edward permaneceu fixo em Bella , obser vando o arco das sobrancelhas, o brilho dos olhos sob os lon gos cílios escuros, as maçãs do rosto, aqueles lábios cheios e apaixonados e a linha suave do maxilar.

Linda.

Bella ainda era a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira.

A esposa dele.

Talvez não mais, mas ela também não era a esposa de ne nhum outro homem ainda.

E ainda estava em dívida com ele...

— Eu queria lhe agradecer mais uma vez por tudo o que fez nesse fim de semana — disse Bella ao sair do carro de Edward, no domingo, quando ele estacionou em frente ao prédio dela.

Estava aliviada que aquilo tudo tivesse acabado e que finalmente podia se ver livre da dominante presença de Edward. Ela não dormira bem outra vez à noite. Ele parecia não ter enfrentado o mesmo problema. O som regular da respiração deixou evidente que ele havia adormecido no momento em que encostara a cabeça no travesseiro.

Edward havia saído do carro também e estava com a mala dela na mão.

— Eu vou levar isso lá para cima — ofereceu.

— Não é preciso — recusou ela, franzindo a testa. — Eu posso carregar tranqüilamente.

— Eu tenho certeza de que pode — disse Edward com um sorriso sarcástico, mas você sabe que nós ainda não acabamos de discutir os detalhes da nossa negociação — lembrou.

Os ombros de Bella enrijeceram. Ela ergueu o queixo e o encarou.

— Olhe, Edward, eu não estou com disposição para isso agora!

— Disposição para quê?

As bochechas dela coraram de raiva.

— Para o que quer que você tenha em mente!

Os olhos de Edward escureceram. Ele sorriu, exibindo dentes muito brancos que contrastavam com a pele bron zeada.

— Nesse momento, tudo o que tenho em mente é le var sua mala até lá em cima e esperar que você me faça uma xícara de café. Prometo que lhe avisarei se mudar de idéia!

Bella ainda relutou em convidá-lo para ir até o aparta mento. Não que tivesse algo a esconder. Simplesmente não queria a presença dele ali, no espaço que ela havia criado para ter privacidade. Edward não tinha mais nada a ver com a vida dela agora, e era assim que as coisas deviam con tinuar depois daquele fim de semana.

— Será que a noite anterior não foi o suficiente para você perceber que eu não sou tomado de um desejo irrefreável cada vez que fico sozinho com você? — desdenhou ele, quando notou que ela permanecia em silêncio. O rubor no rosto dela se intensificou ainda mais.

— Eu nunca pensei isso!

— Não mesmo?

— Não — garantiu com teimosia. — Olhe, Edward, você já se divertiu bastante comigo...

— Minha querida Isabella , eu mal _comecei _a me divertir com você! Além do mais — acrescentou ele —, nós realmen te precisamos discutir o que você vai me dar em troca deste fim de semana.

— Dar a você? — repetiu ela.

— Sim, dar — disse Edward, levando a mão até a testa franzida dela. — Não faça tantas caretas, Bella . Vai acabar ficando enrugada. O que a Black Cosmetics, especialmente Jacob , ia achar disso?

Ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso! Tudo o que a alarmava era o que Edward poderia exigir depois de ter aberto mão, tão generosamente, do fim de semana por ela.

O fato de o rosto começar a latejar onde ele a tocara tam bém não ajudava muito!

— Está bem. — Ela pegou a mala da mão dele. — Então acho melhor você subir para discutirmos, não é? — disse ela, se virando para entrar no prédio.

Edward ficou observando o balanço sensual dos quadris dela no jeans apertado e o movimento dos cabelos soltos en quanto ela se afastava.

Ela era dele.

Cada delicioso centímetro dela ia ser dele outra vez. Ela só não sabia disso ainda.

Bella segurou a porta do elevador para ele. Edward estava sorrindo ao entrar e aprofundou o sorriso ainda mais ao perceber o incômodo dela à medida que o elevador subia. Era bem mais fácil lidar com uma Bella irada do que distante!

— Entre — convidou ela, lacônica, depois de destrancar a porta e jogar a mala sobre uma cadeira.

Edward observou tudo ao redor com muito interesse.

O apartamento dela era todo decorado em tons pastéis, com alguns toques de verde esmeralda e azul mediterrâneo. Os quadros da parede traziam imagens de fim de tarde do século XIX, com mulheres em vestidos vaporosos e chapéus, e homens de casacas.

O contraste com o apartamento de Edward, onde ambos haviam vivido, era muito grande. O estilo dele era mais con temporâneo, com móveis de couro e de vidro, e originais dos pintores mais atuais espalhados pelas paredes. Ele nunca se dera conta de que o gosto de Bella era tão diferente do dele.

Depois daquele fim de semana com a família de Bella , ele podia ver que ela ainda trazia uma influência muito forte das origens consigo.

— Muito bonito — disse ele, se voltando para Bella .

Ela parecia muito tensa, como se temesse que Edward avançasse a qualquer momento.

Bem, ela ia se decepcionar. Ele estava falando sério quando lhe dissera que não tinha intenção de reclamar a parte no trato agora. Não, ele pretendia prolongar aquela satisfação o máximo possível. Queria fazê-la sofrer um pouco, do mesmo modo que ele sofria a cada vez que a imaginava na cama com Jacob Black !

Bella balançou a cabeça, impaciente, nem um pouco in teressada em saber o que ele achava do apartamento.

— Diga o que você tem a dizer e vá embora — disse ela, muito incomodada com a invasão ao santuário particular.

Edward, porém, se jogou sobre uma das grandes poltro nas de estofado macio.

— Você não está sendo muito gentil, Bella . Eu lhe disse que gostaria de um café depois de dirigir esse tempo todo.

— As pessoas costumam pedir esse tipo de coisa! — es bravejou ela irritada.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu gostaria muito de um café preto, obrigado.

— Está de ressaca?

— Sinto muito decepcioná-lo, mas não. Eu só tomei uma taça de champanhe, bebida que, até onde sei, não me dá res saca — respondeu ele, sem ligar para o mau humor dela.

— Como você deve se lembrar muito bem, eu prefiro meu café puro.

Fazer um café para ele não era problema algum. Na ver dade, era até bom poder se afastar um pouco. O problema era o tempo que Edward passaria no apartamento para bebê-lo.

E o pior era que ela sabia que ele estava se divertindo. Longe da família, Bella estava achando muito mais difí cil manter distância dele. Edward relaxou na poltrona, cedendo ao cansaço. Ha via fingido dormir na noite anterior, mas permanecera acor dado ainda muito tempo depois de Bella finalmente cair no sono.

Arquitetando.

Planejando

Saboreando.

Ele não ia apressar o curso de algo que estava lhe dando tanto prazer só de pensar.

—Aqui está — disse ela voltando da cozinha e lhe esten dendo uma xícara.

— Obrigado — disse Edward com excessiva polidez.

— Não vai me acompanhar? — perguntou ele quando Bella sentou-se à frente.

— Diga logo o que você quer de mim, Edward. Vamos parar com esses joguinhos!

— Você não está sendo muito delicada comigo depois de eu ter cumprido minha parte no acordo — repreendeu ele.

Bella se conteve para não lhe dar outra resposta grossei ra ao perceber que ele só estava dizendo a verdade. Mas fora ele quem transformara aquilo numa barganha, e só depois que ela havia dito que ficaria muito grata se ele lhe fizesse aquele favor...

Sim, mas...

Nada de "mas". Ela realmente dissera aquilo e não era de se admirar que ele agora estivesse querendo o pagamento.

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou ela. — O que você quer de mim, Edward?

— Bem, primeiro vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara — disse ele, pousando a xícara para se sentar na ponta da poltrona. — Eu nunca levei uma mulher para a cama contra a vontade dela!

Jamais precisara, pensou Bella . Sempre fora conhecido pelos inúmeros casos com mulheres fascinantes que ele aca bava, invariavelmente, abandonando. Ela, provavelmente, fora a primeira mulher que o deixara!

E esse, é claro, era o motivo da raiva...

Mas eles não podiam simplesmente... Ela não podia...

Ir para a cama com Edward daquela maneira fria e cal culada ia contra todos os princípios segundo os quais ela ha via vivido até hoje. Todos os comentários de Edward ao longo do fim de semana, porém, sugeriam que era exatamen te isso o que ele ia exigir dela.

Bella tentou se acalmar, determinada a usar a técnica da qual sempre lançava mão quando tinha de passar horas esperando entre uma sessão de fotos e outra. Tentou respirar profunda e regularmente, até conseguir encarar Edward. Afinal, ele acabara de lhe dizer que jamais levaria uma mulher para a cama contra a vontade dela.

Tudo o que precisava fazer era se assegurar de que, não importasse qual fosse a provocação, ela nunca estivesse dis posta!

Edward se levantou para olhar os livros da estante.

— Pelo jeito, você gosta de ler.

— É verdade — respondeu ela, um pouco atordoada com a mudança de assunto.

Ele assentiu.

— Eu também. Aliás, li a maioria destes livros. Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto lendo algo além de contratos e a seção de negócios do jornal quando estávamos juntos!

Ele deu de ombros.

—Talvez porque sempre tenhamos encontrado coisas bem mais interessantes para fazer quando estávamos juntos.

Era estranho que ela só descobrisse agora, depois de me ses de separação, que eles tinham as mesmas preferências literárias. O que mais haveria a respeito dele que ela não tinha des coberto durante os nove meses de casamento? Tudo no que eles conseguiam pensar quando não estavam presos em com promissos era estar um com o outro...

Edward notou a surpresa no rosto dela e decidiu que já havia ido longe demais. Aprendera que a melhor maneira de prosperar em qualquer projeto era sempre ir embora, deixan do a outra pessoa querendo mais...

Afinal, ele não queria apenas levá-la para a cama. Queria que ela o fizesse de livre e espontânea vontade. Na verdade, aquela era a parte mais importante da história toda!

Ele se levantou e disse:

— Você está livre no próximo fim de semana?

— Eu... Acho que sim — disse Bella , obviamente sur presa com aquela pergunta, se erguendo para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

Edward se deteve.

— Então mantenha-o livre para mim, está bem?

— Por quê?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu tenho que cuidar de alguns detalhes antes de con firmar tudo com você. Talvez possamos jantar juntos durante a semana...

— Jantar? — repetiu ela, frustrada, balançando a cabeça. — Edward, eu não vou sair com você!

— ...para que possamos discutir o assunto — concluiu ele sugestivamente, com um olhar reprovador.

— Mas...

— Assim como nos encontramos na semana passada para falar do casamento de sua irmã, lembra-se?

— Oh, sim — disse ela, pouco à vontade.

— Embora eu preferisse que nós realmente comêssemos alguma coisa desta vez — acrescentou ele.

— Então é melhor não me levar ao Rimini — disse Bella com firmeza. — Ele me traz muitas lembranças do nosso tempo de casados — acrescentou ela quando ele lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

_Nosso tempo de casados?_

Eles ainda eram casados, droga!

Mas se fosse para ela relaxar um pouco, ele estaria dis posto a aceitar a sugestão e jantar em outro lugar. Foi quando outro pensamento lhe ocorreu.

— Será que ele lhe lembra as vezes em que você esteve lá com Jacob ?

Bella balançou a cabeça com irritação.

— Um dia você ainda vai entender que eu não tive nada com Jacob , nem há quatro meses, e nem agora!

Ela conseguia compreender que o fato de ter passado mui to tempo na companhia de Jacob pouco antes de deixar Edward, e de ter pego um avião para os Estados Unidos com ele depois da separação poderia parecer um pouco suspeito aos olhos de Edward. Mas o que ela não aceitava era que ele nem sequer tentasse acreditar naquelas negativas. Parecia convencido de antemão de que ela havia se envolvido com Jacob , e nada que Bella dissesse ou fizesse podia convencê-lo do contrário.

— Avise-me quando quiser jantar, está bem? — disse ela, ávida para que ele partisse imediatamente.

— Pode deixar, Isabella — garantiu ele, vendo a tensão nos olhos dela e a palidez do rosto, se deleitando ao notar como a presença dele mexia com ela.

E ele mal começara a executar o plano!

* * *

_Ansiosas? eu imagino HA' _


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO **

— Eu estou farta, Edward! Eu me recuso a permitir que você continue brincando comigo desse jeito!

Edward virou-se devagar na cadeira, desviando o olhar do rio que fluía tranqüilamente sob a janela do escritório, e olhou fixamente para o rosto zangado de Bella , do outro lado da mesa de trabalho.

Olhou então para a secretária, que esperava junto à porta aberta.

— Obrigado, Ângela — disse ele, dispensando-a. Voltou-se então para Bella .

— Bem, você estava dizendo...

Bella olhou para ele, enfurecida. Tudo o que ela que ria naquele momento era arrancar aquele sorrisinho do rosto afetado de Edward.

— Eu disse que já estou farta...

— Acho que eu entendi essa parte — interrompeu ele, recostando-se na cadeira de couro. Estava usando um terno escuro, com uma camisa branca e uma grava cor de prata.

— Só não entendi de quê.

— Dos seus joguinhos — esbravejou Bella , pensando em como ele era arrogante.

— Acho que compreendi isso também...

— Como você ousa dizer a Ângela para me ligar e marcar um jantar com você num restaurante chamado Tonio's, hoje, às 20h? — interrompeu ela, sabendo que Edward estava gostando de vê-la naquele estado. Maldito!

— Você achou 20h cedo demais?

O olhar de Bella se estreitou de maneira perigosa.

— O problema é o dia — esbravejou ela. — Eu não es tou à sua disposição, esperando para vir correndo assim que você estalar os dedos!

— Ah, não? E o que você tem feito, então?

— Eu também trabalho, sabia? — disse Bella com im paciência. — E para o seu governo, eu estou ocupada esta noite! — acrescentou ela, satisfeita.

Mesmo que não estivesse, ela lhe diria que tinha um com promisso, depois daquele comportamento despótico. Edward olhou para ela, em silêncio, por um longo tempo.

— Por que então, simplesmente, não disse isso a Ângela quando ela ligou? — Amanhã à noite também está ótimo para o que eu tenho em mente.

Bella estava linda, com o cabelo solto, os olhos castanhos flamejantes e as bochechas rubras. A blusa e a calça justas que ela usava evidenciavam claramente a perfeição do cor po. Tudo o que ele queria era deitá-la nua sobre a mesa e fazer amor ali mesmo até ela implorar por clemência!

Mas isso ia contra os planos, reconheceu ele, com pesar.

Bella parecia ter relaxado um pouco.

— E o que você tem em mente? — perguntou ela, ainda desconfiada.

Edward sorriu ao balançar a cabeça, de maneira zombeteira.

— Jantar e conversar — disse ele, despreocupado. — A menos que você tenha alguma ideia melhor para matar o tempo.

— Eu já lhe disse que não vou mais permitir que você brinque assim comigo, Edward — disse ela, impaciente.

— E já que estou aqui, disponível para conversar, não vejo motivo para jantarmos juntos!

Aquilo fazia sentido, mas aceitar essa condição, pensou Edward, a colocaria no controle da situação!

Depois de já ter perdido as rédeas a ponto de acabar se casando com ela, ele não tinha a menor intenção de passar por tudo aquilo uma segunda vez.

— Eu ainda não finalizei meus planos, Bella — disse ele —, mas espero que esteja tudo concluído hoje à noite.

Ela passara os últimos três dias com os nervos à flor da pele pensando em quais seriam os tais planos. A ligação de Ângela tinha sido a gota d'água. Ir até o escritório de Edward e confrontá-lo havia lhe parecido a melhor coisa a fazer. Mas aquilo não a estava levando a lugar algum.

— Você manteve seu fim de semana livre como eu lhe pedi? — perguntou ele.

— Como você mandou que eu fizesse, você quer dizer — corrigiu ela com firmeza. — Mas eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum com você antes de saber para onde e por quê.

Edward colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiou o rosto sobre os dedos entrelaçados, e se pôs a observá-la. Ela sustentou o olhar desafiador.

— Você não parece tão disposta a cumprir sua parte do trato depois do casamento da sua irmã — murmurou ele, seco.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Talvez não mesmo.

A expressão dele endureceu.

— Talvez, então, eu deva fazer uma visita aos seus pais e contar a eles que tudo o que vivemos naquele fim de semana não passou de uma farsa!

Bella olhou para o rosto dele. A expressão era implacá vel, intransigente.

— Você não faria uma coisa dessas, faria? — disse ela, aceitando então o inevitável e se jogando sobre uma ca deira.

Pensara muito naqueles três dias, desde que ele deixou o apartamento dela, e decidiu que não havia nenhum modo de Edward forçá-la a fazer o que quer que fosse, muito menos ir para a cama com ele, ainda que ele tivesse deixado bem claro que não pretendia usar a força!

Ela havia se esquecido de como Edward podia ser de terminado quando a situação o favorecia.

— Você sabe que sim — disse ele, confirmando o que vira na palidez do rosto de Bella . — Por que foi que você veio aqui, afinal? — perguntou ele com interesse, cada vez mais convencido de que havia algo além da raiva alegada por causa do telefonema de Ângela .

Bella olhou para ele, assustada como um animal captu rado em uma armadilha.

— Eu já lhe disse...

— Eu ouvi — interrompeu Edward, se levantando e indo até ela para colocar a mão sob o queixo delicado e lhe erguer o rosto. — Por que, Isabella ? — repetiu ele, áspero, certo de já saber a resposta, mas desejoso de ouvi-la da boca de Bella .

Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou com mais deter minação.

— Eu já lhe disse. Não gosto que brinquem dessa maneira comigo...

— Também me disse que estava ocupada esta noite — disse ele. — Será que posso adivinhar com quem você vai se encontrar? — acrescentou.

Ela franziu a testa, ao olhar para ele, se perguntando como ele descobrira...

— Como você sabia que Jacob viria à Inglaterra? Bella tinha certeza de que ele sabia simplesmente ao fi tar os olhos frios dele.

Jacob havia ligado para ela no dia anterior, numa hora muito imprópria, aliás, para lhe informar que chegaria hoje à Inglaterra, ao final do dia. Queria se encontrar com ela para saber quando voltaria aos Estados Unidos para cum prir o contrato com a Black Cosmetics. Como ainda não tivera notícias de Edward, e Jacob era o atual patrão dela, Bella achou que teria mesmo de encon trá-lo enquanto estava na Inglaterra. Sabia, porém, que não era aconselhável se encontrar com Jacob , agora que Edward havia voltado a fazer parte da vida dela, ainda que por pouco tempo.

A última coisa de que precisava era que os dois se encon trassem, acidentalmente, no apartamento dela!

O telefonema de Ângela , depois que ela já havia concorda do em se encontrar com Jacob naquela noite, não podia ter vindo em pior hora!

Edward sorriu.

— Foi só um palpite feliz — disse ele, soltando o queixo e voltando para trás da mesa. — Ainda insiste em negar que vocês estão envolvidos?

— É claro que eu nego! — esbravejou Bella . — Jacob está vindo para a Inglaterra a trabalho. O jantar desta noite é apenas uma coincidência.

Edward ficou encarando-a com olhos semicerrados, pensando como uma mulher dona de beleza tão inocente po dia ser tão falsa.

— É verdade? — perguntou ele, contundente.

— Sim, é verdade! — repetiu, irritada. — Não que eu espere que você acredite em mim. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você parece ter verdadeiro prazer em não acreditar em mim!

— Eu não sinto prazer algum nisso, Bella — disse ele com amargura. — Acreditava que havia honestidade entre nós, só isso, mas é óbvio que eu estava errado — acrescentou de maneira áspera.

Bella tinha mentido para ele, traíra-o com Jacob Black , um homem que havia tido grande prazer em _n__ã__o _mentir para Edward quando este o confrontou sobre o assunto. Os dois o fizeram de idiota, e isso era algo que Edward simplesmente não podia deixar barato.

Como ele era duro e implacável, pensou Bella ao olhar para aquela expressão inflexível.

Será que ele havia sido sempre assim? É possível.

A diferença era que, no passado, toda aquela dureza não era dirigida a ela, como agora.

Bella suspirou.

— Não creio que discutir o passado vá nos ajudar em al guma coisa, Edward...

— Concordo plenamente. Vamos esquecer o jantar e tra tar dos nossos arranjos para o fim de semana agora mesmo — disse ele, no melhor tom de executivo eficiente. — Vou ligar para a sua casa às 15h, no sábado. Vamos ficar fora até o domingo.

Bella fez uma careta aflita.

— Mas eu... Aonde nós vamos exatamente, Edward? Ele deu de ombros.

— Não creio que você realmente precise saber disso...

— Preciso sim — garantiu, enérgica. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Está com medo de que eu esconda o seu corpo onde ninguém possa achá-lo? — zombou ele.

Bella se levantou, impaciente.

— Você está sendo ridículo...

— Estou? — perguntou ele, olhando para ela com cuida do. — Você ainda não compreendeu que ninguém atravessa o meu caminho e vai embora sem maiores implicações?

Ela sentiu um tremor de apreensão lhe percorrer a espi nha.

— Já faz quatro meses, Edward...

— Eu tenho plena consciência de quanto tempo faz, Isabella — disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele, frustrada, desejando apenas reencon trar um pouco do Edward mais suave e indulgente que havia conhecido durante o casamento e, vez por outra, no último fim de semana na casa dos pais dela. Sabia, porém, que este, ao menos, fora apenas uma farsa em benefício da família, algo que a havia deixado completamente em dívida com Edward.

Se ele ainda sentia algo por ela, era apenas ódio.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Que tipo de roupas devo levar? Ele deu de ombros.

—Algo para usar na noite de sábado. E um traje de banho, talvez. Ou não — acrescentou ele, com a voz rouca, olhando-a de cima a baixo sem pressa.

Bella resistiu ao exame minucioso dele erguendo o quei xo com determinação. Estava um pouco confusa, tentando entender que lugar poderia fazê-la precisar de um vestido de noite e de um traje de banho.

— Edward, eu sei que você me acompanhou ao casa mento da minha irmã, mas eu realmente não creio que seja capaz de passar o fim de semana lidando com gente do seu mundo de negócios.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso frio.

— Eu lhe garanto que o único homem de negócios com quem você terá que lidar esse fim de semana serei eu.

Bella estava mais confusa do que nunca, mas compreen deu que ele não pretendia lhe dar maiores detalhes.

— Está bem, Edward, se é assim que você quer — con cordou ela, abruptamente.

— É — assentiu ele.

— Vou deixá-lo então para que você possa voltar ao seu... trabalho — disse ela de forma seca, ciente de que ele não estava trabalhando. Quando ela entrou no escritório, sem ser convidada, ele estava contemplando a vista.

— E eu vou deixar que você volte para o seu—respondeu ele, inclinando a cabeça, num tom jocoso. — Ah, Isabella ... — disse ele quando ela chegou até a porta.

Ela se voltou, relutante.

— Sim? — perguntou, receosa.

— Bom jantar esta noite — disse ele com suavidade.

Ela avaliou o rosto dele por alguns segundos, porém, mais uma vez, ele conseguiu se fechar de modo que ela não pudes se ler nada na expressão zombeteira.

— Sábado, às 15h — repetiu ela, com firmeza, para então finalmente ir embora.

O humor desapareceu do rosto de Edward assim que ele se viu sozinho.

Quatro meses, dissera Bella .

Os mesmos quatro meses que ele havia utilizado para tra mar a vingança que afetaria tanto ela quanto ao amante. Mas agora estava chegando a hora e, em breve, tudo estaria acabado.

O fato de Bella ter vindo até ele de súbito na semana anterior necessitando de algo que só ele, como marido, po deria fazer, a deixara totalmente em dívida com ele, só havia aumentado a satisfação de Edward.

Ele iria saborear aquele fim de semana, se valendo do conhecimento que tinha das carícias e prazeres que deixa vam Bella enlouquecida nos braços dele. Aquele seria um doce prazer do qual ele pretendia desfrutar plenamente, especialmente porque ela retornaria para o amante saben do que tinha se deitado com outro por livre e espontânea vontade.

Jacob , então, com certeza lhe informaria de como Edward se vingara de ambos.

Ele esperou até ter certeza de que Bella já estava longe para chamar a secretária.

— Ângela , ligue-me com Jessica Stanley, em Nova York, por favor.

Edward olhou para Bella por detrás dos óculos escuros, na tarde de sábado, a caminho para o destino deles após tê-la apanhado no apartamento há cerca de uma hora.

Ela estava linda como sempre, usando um vestido de ve rão florido e sandálias de salto alto. As alças finas do vestido deixavam os ombros à mostra e valorizavam os belos seios. Os lindos olhos castanhos estavam escondidos por detrás de óculos escuros também. Ela, porém, estava muito distante, pensou ele. Não havia dito uma única palavra desde que o cumprimentara, ainda no apartamento.

Quem estava jogando agora?, pensou Edward, com um sorriso duro e a atenção voltada para a estrada. Era muito bom saber que ele podia mexer com o autocontrole dela da quela maneira.

— Como foi seu jantar com Jacob na quarta à noite? — perguntou ele com delicadeza, percebendo que ela ficara tensa de imediato.

Bella se virou para olhá-lo por algum tempo antes de dizer:

— Por que me pergunta se não está realmente interessa do? — disse ela, suspirando.

— Oh, mas eu estou, Isabella — garantiu. — Você e Jacob tiveram um encontro emocionante?

— Nós nem sequer nos encontramos — disse ela. — Jacob teve que cancelar a viagem por alguns dias — explicou ela, tendo a impressão de que Edward estava esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

— Deve ter surgido algo mais importante — disse ele num tom sarcástico.

Jacob havia lhe telefonado para cancelar o jantar, dizen do que teria de permanecer em Nova York para tratar de al gumas questões urgentes.

Como o jantar com ela também era para tratar de negó cios, ela não se importou, remarcando o compromisso para a segunda-feira, depois de lhe explicar que passaria o fim de semana fora. Preferiu não dizer a ele com quem estaria, pois, ao contrário do que acreditava Edward, a vida particular de Bella não lhe dizia respeito.

— Suponho que sim — disse ela.

— Pobre Isabella — murmurou Edward. — Você tam bém me culpava por colocar os negócios em primeiro lugar — lembrou quando ela o olhou com cara feia.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. O relacionamen to com Jacob não tinha nada a ver com o casamento com Edward. Não havia como compará-los.

— Já estamos perto? — perguntou ela, em vez disso, ao notar que eles estavam chegando a Hampshire.

— Não falta muito — confirmou Edward com sa tisfação, se perguntando o que Bella acharia do Solar Bedforth.

Não que isso realmente importasse, afinal, ela nunca mais voltaria lá, mas, ainda assim, ele estava interessado na rea ção dela. Bella ficou ainda mais atordoada quando Edward vi rou o carro e pegou uma longa estrada pedregosa, ladeada por árvores, que levava até a casa, e se virou para olhá-lo, confusa, quando ele estacionou na frente de uma casa de ti jolo aparente de três andares.

— Solar Bedforth — disse ele apenas ao sair do carro para pegar as malas.

Bella o seguiu devagar, se juntando a ele na base da escada que conduzia à imensa porta de entrada.

— Isso é um hotel? — perguntou ela.

— Se fosse, seria um hotel muito vazio! — respondeu Edward, olhando ao redor.

— Mas...

— É só uma casa, Isabella. E é minha — interrompeu, lacônico, e começou a subir a escada.

— Sua? — perguntou Bella, seguindo-o, um pouco zonza.

— Minha — se virou ele para garantir mais uma vez. Dizer que ela estava surpresa era um eufemismo. Não que não soubesse que Edward possuía propriedades no mundo inteiro, mas se tratava, na maioria das vezes, de apartamentos, de lugares que podiam ser fechados quando ele os deixava e reabertos para a volta, meses mais tarde. Uma casa como aquela era algo muito mais interessante.

Aquilo parecia uma coisa permanente demais para um homem como Edward, que evitava qualquer tipo de com promisso a todo custo.

Ele percebeu a confusão no rosto de Bella, mas não ti nha a menor intenção de lhe contar que comprara aquela casa originalmente para ela há seis meses, desejoso de lhe dar ao menos a casa que ela tanto queria. Há seis meses, quando ela ainda era a esposa dele, ele teria lhe dado quase tudo que ela quisesse em termos materiais.

Antes de ela traí-lo com outro homem!

Ele não sabia ainda por que não havia revendido o lugar depois que Bella se foi, afinal, não tinha mais nenhuma intenção de se mudar para lá. Agora, porém, estava feliz por não ter se desfeito daquela propriedade. Havia alguma poesia no fato de trazê-la para a casa que ele comprara para ela, mas na qual eles jamais viveriam juntos.

Uma casa que ele provavelmente _venderia _depois daquele fim de semana...

— Ela é linda — disse Bella, deslumbrada, quando a porta principal se abriu.

Edward olhou ao redor com satisfação, vendo que a go vernanta havia seguido as instruções que ele lhe passara por telefone no dia anterior. As flores na mesa do corredor exalavam um forte perfume de boas-vindas, e da cozinha vinha o cheiro delicioso de um jantar fresquinho, pronto para ser aquecido. Ele estava segu ro de que o quarto principal, no andar superior, também tinha sido preparado para uso...

Ainda segundo as suas instruções, a governanta deixara a casa, de modo que ele e Bella pudessem ficar completa mente a sós. Ele havia sido sincero quando lhe garantira que ela não teria de lidar com mais ninguém durante aquele fim de se mana!

— Por que você não vai até a cozinha e prepara um café para nós? — disse ele com um meneio de cabeça na dire ção do lugar. — Enquanto eu guardo as nossas malas lá em cima?

Bella olhou em volta, adorando o chão de tábua corrida, o lustre de cristal e a bela escada ampla que levava ao segun do andar. Estava tão surpresa por ele a ter levado a uma casa como aquela e não a um hotel frio e impessoal, tal como ela esperava, que nem sequer nem pensou em discutir diante de sua sugestão. Era uma cozinha linda, de estilo antigo, em tons de verde, que ela adoraria ter na própria casa, cheia de potes e panelas pendurados sobre uma mesa marcada pelos anos. Os equi pamentos mais modernos como a geladeira e a máquina de lavar louça estavam escondidos por trás de portas do mesmo carvalho de que eram feitos os armários.

Por que justamente Edward havia comprado uma casa linda e antiga como aquela?

E onde estavam todos os empregados para cuidar daquela casa tão grande? Ela se perguntou de repente. Eles precisariam no mínimo de uma cozinheira. Ou será que os planos de Edward incluíam fazê-la cozinhar também?

Não que não soubesse fazê-lo, ela até gostava muito de cozinhar. O fato é que, apesar de Edward ter lhe dito que ele seria a única pessoa com quem ela teria de lidar durante o fim de semana, Bella não havia pensado, sequer por um momento, que eles ficariam completamente a sós.

— Ainda não fez o café? — perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas escuras ao se unir a ela na cozinha. — Não im porta, vamos fazer num minuto. Talvez você queira dar uma olhada na piscina antes.

Havia uma piscina naquela linda casa?

Bem, por que não? Edward talvez não tivesse se estabe lecido permanentemente em nenhum lugar nos últimos vinte anos, mas isso não significava que ele não contava com todo o conforto nas diversas casas que possuía.

— Por que não? — disse ela, dando de ombros, precisan do de algum tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Um passeio até a piscina seria uma bela oportunidade para isso.

— O roseiral — disse Edward sem muitos comentá rios quando eles saíram. — Os estábulos — acrescentou ele, apontando para um pouco mais longe — e a piscina — con cluiu satisfeito ao tirar uma chave do bolso e destrancar uma porta.

Não se podia chamar aquilo simplesmente de piscina. Ele a havia conduzido a uma construção abobadada com enormes janelas de cada um dos lados e grandes portas de vidro ao fim do corredor que conduziam a um terraço e à piscina, que ia de ponta a ponta, toda decorada com mosai cos em azul e branco. A piscina era cercada por pilastras de alabastro, e havia ainda estátuas gregas de mulheres par cialmente vestidas dispostas por entre enormes urnas reple tas de flores.

— Essa era a fantasia de outra pessoa, não a minha — disse Edward secamente quando Bella se virou para olhá-lo.

Era de se esperar. Aquele cenário romântico não combi nava em nada com o gosto de Edward, embora definiti vamente combinasse com o dela. Tanto que ela ficou com vontade de pegar o biquíni na mala, lá em cima, e entrar na água fria.

Mas não se isso significasse que Edward se uniria a ela!

Já estava suficientemente atenta à presença dele sem isso, e não havia conseguido desviar a atenção dele desde que en trara no carro. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e a barba feita. Os braços musculosos despontavam sob a camisa pólo preta e as longas pernas estavam envoltas numa calça jeans da mesma cor.

Bastou que ela o olhasse para ficar com todos os sentidos em estado de alerta, algo que ela esperava ter conseguido esconder por trás dos óculos escuros. Bella respirou fundo.

— Que tal tomarmos aquele café agora? — propôs ela calmamente, achando aquele cenário íntimo demais.

Edward colocou a mão sob o cotovelo de Bella, com o pretexto de ajudá-la a subir os degraus do caminho de volta para casa, se deleitando ao perceber que ela havia respirado fundo e tensionado o braço em reação ao toque, antes de se desvencilhar e se afastar dele.

Ele sorriu para si, constatando que ela ainda o desejava, mesmo que insistisse em negar tal fato...

— Só estava tentando ser útil — disse ele, dando de om bros.

Edward tratou de preparar o café por conta própria. Uma vez dentro de casa, Bella não teve mais como se es conder por detrás das lentes. Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e o ficou observando.

— Espero que você seja mais prestativa na hora de pre parar o jantar — brincou ele. — Como você certamente se lembra, fazer café e aquecer refeições semi-prontas no micro ondas é tudo o que eu domino numa cozinha!

Bella se lembrava muito bem. Sabia que, antes de se ca sar com ela, ele sempre havia comido fora de casa ou contado com uma cozinheira em tempo integral, onde quer que fosse.

— Onde estão os empregados, Edward ? — perguntou um tanto receosa.

— Não há ninguém aqui — respondeu ele, sem parecer se preocupar. — Há uma mulher que vem de vez em quando para cuidar da casa. Ela colocou algumas flores nos vasos e deixou alguma comida para esse fim de semana. De resto, não há mais ninguém.

É sério que as flores em vasos e a provisão para o fim de semana foram detalhes mencionados por Edward quando ele deu as últimas ordens para que a casa estivesse pronta para recebê-los? E o que eles fariam ali, completamente sozinhos durante todo o fim de semana? O que...

— Por que você não para de pensar tanto e vai dar um mergulho, Bella? — disse Edward, interrompendo os devaneios com um brilho nos olhos castanhos. — E você ainda acusa a mim de ter uma imaginação hiperativa! Acho que já lhe garanti que não levo nenhuma mulher para a cama à força!

E quanto as que se dispõem a fazê-lo de livre espontânea vontade? Pensou Bella, sabendo que jamais relutaria em se deitar com Edward, o homem que amava. Ele havia sido o marido dela, o único homem com _quem _ela compartilhara a intimidade, e quanto mais tempo ela passava ao lado dele, maior era a dificuldade de separar o homem por quem se apaixonara do estranho em que ele se transformara agora.

Era assim que as mulheres sobre quem ela havia lido sen tiam-se quando pensavam em dormir outra vez com um ho mem com quem já haviam sido casadas? Uma espécie de curiosidade para ver se não existia realmente mais nenhum vestígio de sentimento ou de esperança entre eles?

Ela se levantou de repente.

— Acho que vou nadar um pouco então, se você não se importa.

Um bom mergulho na água fria certamente era tudo de que ela precisava!

— Por que eu me incomodaria se fui eu mesmo quem sugeriu isso?

Edward deu de ombros, obviamente ainda muito irri tado.

— O quarto fica à primeira porta à esquerda, no alto da escada — disse ele quando ela se virou e saiu depressa.

Ela era mesmo uma tola, pensou Bella enquanto subia correndo como se estivesse sendo perseguida. Edward es tava deliberadamente brincando com as emoções dela e se divertindo muito, sem dúvida. Ela, porém, não ficou mais tão segura de que essa era a única coisa que ele estava fazendo quando entrou no quarto e viu as malas de ambos sobre a colcha bordada da enorme cama!

* * *

_mil perdoes pela demora, mais essa semana estava mto movimentada ;s, postarei amanha talvez :D_

_Amo vses_


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Quando foi até a piscina, quase uma hora depois, Edward encontrou Bella boiando num dos colchões infláveis, com os olhos fechados, como se tivesse adormecido, e as mãos se movendo graciosamente na água. Os cabelos soltos flutuavam na água por trás do colchão. O corpo longilíneo estava mais atraente naquele maio inteiri ço vermelho do que jamais estaria num minúsculo biquini.

Edward sentiu o corpo enrijecer e o seu pulso acelerar só de olhar para ela. Ela era linda, e os quatro meses de celibato só faziam au mentar o desejo de explorar cada centímetro daquela beleza.

Ele tirou as próprias roupas sem pressa, deixando-as cair ao chão antes de entrar na água em silêncio. Nadou então até onde Bella estava boiando, na parte mais funda da piscina. O balanço da água a acalmara a ponto de fazê-la cochilar. Ela estava sonhando com Edward, se lembrando de como era fazer amor com ele, das carícias das mãos firmes dele sobre o corpo, os seios, deslizando pelas costelas dela até tocar...

Ela não estava sonhando!

Bella arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que a mão que a acariciava era uma realidade, e encontrar Edward na água, ao lado. Ele se deteve assim que ela se moveu. A emoção contida na escuridão dos olhos dele era incon fundível. A mesma emoção que tomava conta dela.

Desejo.

Um desejo quente.

Ardente.

Urgente!

Edward reconheceu de imediato os sinais de repentina excitação no olhar de Bella .

Um olhar que parecia acariciá-lo ao percorrer a ampla ex tensão do peito nu, antes de ela estender uma das mãos e começar a afagar a pele já sensível dele. Ele soltou um gemido rouco e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os novamente e respirando fundo quando os dedos dela desce ram pela barriga e descobriram a nudez.

— Edward? — disse ela com a voz rouca, parecendo assustada.

— Agora não, Isabella — disse ele em meio a um gemido, tomando-a nos braços. — Agora não é hora para conversar! — disse ele enérgico, carregando-a em direção à parte mais rasa da piscina.

Edward ficou de pé, na água, mantendo o olhar fixo no dela enquanto lhe tirava o maio. Fez então com que Bella sentasse à beira da piscina, permanecendo com a água na altura das coxas e se infiltrou entre elas, antes de a boca de vorar a dela.

Bella retribuiu a avidez dos beijos lançando os braços sobre os ombros dele, enquanto lábios e línguas exigiam o máximo um do outro. Edward pressionou sua rigidez con tra o calor úmido do corpo dela, se movendo de forma rítmica, sem, no entanto, penetrá-la.

Ela afastou ainda mais as pernas, convidando-o a se apro ximar. Jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ele corria os lábios pelo pescoço e tomava os seios nas mãos. Ela pressionou o corpo com mais força contra o dele. Queria mais! Muito mais!

Edward mudou de posição devagar e baixou a cabeça para tomar um dos mamilos enrijecidos na boca. Estava passando a língua por ele, quando se deteve para olhar para ela.

— Não vai me dizer para parar, Bella ? — murmurou ele. — Não vai me dizer que não me quer com a mesma intensidade que eu a quero?

Não podia fazê-lo, pensou Bella . Estava muito excitada. A única resposta foi um gemido rouco saindo da garganta enquanto oferecia o seio a ele de novo. Os olhos de Edward brilharam intensos, forçando-a a olhar para ele enquanto ele baixava a cabeça, para que ela não apenas sentisse, mas também visse quando ele corresse a ponta da língua lentamente sobre o mamilo, antes de tomá-lo na boca mais uma vez.

Bella ficou olhando enfeitiçada para Edward enquanto ele prosseguia, enlouquecendo-a de prazer. Lambendo-a, para então sugá-la suavemente até ela gemer de desejo, quando ele então a sugou com mais força. Ela fechou os olhos, arqueando o corpo contra o dele, sentindo um calor inundá-la entre as coxas, ansiando para que ele a possuísse, desejando o pra zer que somente Edward era capaz de lhe proporcionar. Ele então se afastou levemente e levou uma das mãos até o sexo para acariciar o âmago do desejo com a ponta do polegar, sendo recompensado com uma lamúria da parte dela. Acariciou-a assim ainda por algum tempo, para então inserir um dedo nela.

Os músculos dela se contraíram em torno dele, que co meçou a se mover. O mamilo estava cada vez mais duro na boca de Edward. Bella estava mais excitada do que nun ca, perdendo cada vez mais o controle à medida que sentia o clímax se aproximar.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, afastando a mão.

— Edward? — gemeu ela em protesto, sentindo o ar frio como uma carícia nos seios em contraste ao fogo ardente que sentia no ventre.

Edward não podia abandoná-la agora. Não podia deixá-la daquele jeito!

Ele não o fez.

Em vez disso, se ajoelhou na água quente para traçar uma trilha de beijos a partir do umbigo, se detendo para passar a língua na concavidade sensual que encontrou ali, segurando os quadris dela com força.

Bella arqueou as costas, apoiando as mãos no chão ladrilhado, desejando que aquela sensação não acabasse nunca mais, desejando Edward com intensidade. Queria senti-lo dentro de si. Queria que ele a possuísse, que conduzisse a ambos ao prazer que ele havia feito crescer dentro dela. Era tão intenso que ela chegou a achar que en louqueceria se ele não a penetrasse.

Edward desceu ainda mais. Bella sentiu a respiração quente dele se aproximar do sexo e soltou um grito quando a língua molhada começou a acariciá-la, ora com firmeza, ora com suavidade, se aninhando cada vez mais e levando-a para mais perto do clímax.

Tudo começou bem fundo, lá dentro, em câmera lenta, muito docemente, no meio das coxas, agora mais afastadas para trazê-lo para ainda mais perto. O grito se transformou quase que num urro quando o corpo começou a sacudir, to mado pelas convulsões do prazer. A língua dele continuava a investir contra ela, prolongando e aprofundando o clímax enquanto lágrimas rolavam pela face de Bella .

Ela sentiu-se desfalecer. Edward então a tomou nos bra ços fortes e a carregou, beijando as lágrimas, antes de deitá-la sobre o colchonete de uma das espreguiçadeiras, cobrindo o corpo dela suavemente com o dele, usando o joelho para separar as pernas dela.

Bella abriu os olhos; viu um desejo ardente no rosto ar rogante de Edward e o seu cabelo em desalinho. Queria dar a ele o mesmo prazer que ele havia lhe pro porcionado. Ela se contorceu debaixo dele, e o virou, fazendo com que ele se deitasse de costas, e montou sobre ele.

— E agora, Edward — disse ela, com a voz rouca, des lizando o próprio corpo sobre a pele sedosa dele, vendo o rosto afogueado de desejo. — Quer que eu o possua? — pro vocou ela. — Diga? Quer entrar em mim?

— Você sabe muito bem que eu quero! — gemeu ele de forma gutural. — Eu quero entrar em você agora!

— Logo — prometeu ela, deslizando pelo corpo máscu lo para depois se ajoelhar entre as pernas dele e começar a lambê-lo. — Logo, logo — garantiu ela, ouvindo o gemido quando a boca se fechou em torno dele, e os dedos o acari ciaram com suavidade.

— Pare, Isabella ! — gritou ele alguns minutos depois, estendendo as mãos para agarrar os ombros dela. — Pare, antes que eu... — A expressão de Edward foi quase de dor quando ela montou sobre ele de novo. — Pelo amor de Deus, Bella , agora! — murmurou ele.

Ela deslizou muito devagar sobre ele, com os olhos fixos nos dele o tempo todo, enquanto o sentia preencher o corpo quente e escorregadio, pronto para recebê-lo dentro de si.

— Droga, você está gostando disso! — gemeu ele.

— E você, não? — provocou ela, movendo os quadris levemente contra os dele, sentindo-o se agitar ao fazê-lo.

— Oh, estou — admitiu ele, concatenando os movimen tos ao ritmo dos dela. — Dê-me o seu seio, Bella — gritou ele descontrolado.

Ela se inclinou pousando uma mão de cada lado da cabe ça dele e levou o seu mamilo até a boca máscula, ofegando quando ele o sugou. Edward impeliu o corpo contra o dela ao mesmo tempo, intensificando ainda mais o ritmo dos movimentos de ambos até o prazer tomá-los do assalto, transfor mando-os em pura lava incandescente.

Ela caiu fraca, sobre o peito dele. Edward passou os braços em torno dela com o coração batendo rápido e a respi ração ofegante enquanto os corpos permaneciam unidos.

O sexo entre eles sempre fora fantástico, mas aquilo... Aquilo tinha sido...

— Isso foi incrível! — murmurou Edward. Aquela era a palavra que ela estava procurando! Incrível. Algo muito além do que eles já haviam compar tilhado.

Será que aquilo significava...? Seria possível que sentisse alguma coisa por ela, afinal?

— Isabella ...? — disse Edward, quando ela permaneceu sobre ele, completamente sem forças, com apenas a respira ção regular indicando que ela havia se recuperado muito an tes dele, e que o cérebro astuto por trás do belo rosto já estava novamente ativo. — Pare de analisar tudo, Bella ! — disse ele com a voz rouca, se deitando ao lado dela e lhe erguendo o queixo para que ela olhasse para ele. — Aceite as coisas como elas são! — disse ele. — Desista de rotular tudo!

Ele mesmo ainda não estava muito seguro do que havia acontecido. Aquilo que acabara de compartilhar com Bella havia sido mais intenso do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já experimentara, com ela, ou com qualquer outra mulher. O prazer havia sido tão forte, e a alegria da posse dela tão íntima, tão completa, que não dava para descrever.

Há 14 meses, ele a desejara o suficiente para querer se ca sar e não havia se decepcionado. Ir para a cama com Bella fora tão bom quanto ele imaginara e isso nunca havia muda do. A verdade é que ele não tivera mais vontade de fazer sexo com qualquer outra pessoa além dela.

Mas aquilo que havia acabado de acontecer, porém, era algo completamente diferente. Ele tomara uma rasteira da quelas e estava atordoado.

Bella chorara de prazer!

O que significava aquilo?

Não significava nada, disse ele a si com determinação, ao se afastar dela, ficando de pé para começar a se vestir.

Era para isso que havia trazido Bella , afinal. Sexo. Ape nas sexo.

Ela estava com outro homem há cinco meses, lembrou ele. Vinha compartilhando a cama de Jerome Jacob Black , e essa era a razão pela qual tudo havia sido diferente hoje. Bella estava diferente. Tinha aprendido novas maneiras de excitar e dar prazer ao parceiro. Ela acabara no comando da situação!

O nó frio de raiva que se instalara na garganta de Edward nos últimos quatro meses se transformou em gelo ao ima giná-la com Jerome Jacob da mesma forma como estivera com ele. Ele não estava sentindo a satisfação que esperava por fazer Bella se dobrar à vontade dele.

— Edward...?

Ele olhou para ela, já vestido, enquanto ela ainda con tinuava deitada ali, completamente nua, com o cabelo ainda em desalinho e o corpo quente.

— Vista-se, Bella — disse ele com desprezo. — Aca bou a brincadeira. Eu vou voltar para casa e comer alguma coisa.

Ela olhou para ele confusa. Edward queria comer agora, depois do que acabara de acontecer?

Mas o que havia realmente acontecido?

Ele tinha vindo até a piscina, encontrara-a seminua e de cidira completar o serviço e tomar o que sempre considerara como dele, por direito, conforme lhe advertira que faria. O fato de ela ter sentido um prazer mais intenso do que jamais experimentara, a ponto de se comportar de um jeito completamente diferente do habitual não significava que o mesmo tivesse acontecido a Edward.

A vontade de comer agora, aliás, provava justamente o contrário!

— Viu só? As coisas acabaram acontecendo fora da minha cama — disse ele, interrompendo os pensamentos tortuosos dela. — E, como nós dois sabemos muito bem, você não foi forçada a nada! — acrescentou ele num tom de escárnio.

Bella sentiu duas lágrimas de humilhação brotarem nos olhos, antes que a raiva se apoderasse deles, fazendo-os ar der como duas esmeraldas em chamas. Ela ficou de pé, indi ferente à própria nudez. A única intenção era feri-lo como ele estava fazendo com ela.

— Não fui eu quem implorou... Solte-me, Edward! — disse ela, ofegante, quando ele a agarrou pelos braços para puxá-la contra si, mantendo o rosto a apenas poucos centí metros do dela.

Ele a empurrou e cerrou os punhos, sentindo um nervo pulsar no pescoço.

— Vista-se e volte para casa. Nosso fim de semana ainda não acabou.

Para Isabella , sim!

Não havia nada que Edward pudesse fazer ou dizer que a fizesse permanecer ali por mais tempo do que o necessário para se vestir e pegar a mala!

Bella havia se recomposto e voltado para a casa, dando um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que Edward não estava na cozinha.

Não tivera, porém, a mesma sorte ao tentar seguir para o quarto, a fim de pegar a mala.

— Quer uma bebida? — perguntou Edward erguendo o copo de conhaque quando ela abriu a porta que dava para a sala de estar.

Bella entrou devagar na sala, olhando-o de maneira de safiadora.

— Vou precisar de uma?

Ele sorriu.

— Provavelmente — disse Edward, tranqüilo, indo até o bar para servir uma dose de conhaque a ela e, em seguida, colocando o copo sobre a mesinha de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá.

Ou ele não queria mais tocá-la de novo, nem mesmo ao acaso, ou aquele era um jeito de forçá-la a se sentar-se no sofá, ao lado dele, o que a deixou na defensiva de imediato.

Bella pegou o copo e caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para o jardim, de modo que os raios de sol incidindo por trás dela mantiveram o rosto em meio às sombras. Havia demorado algum tempo para voltar para dentro de casa, tentando pensar num modo eficaz de escapar. Ficou tentando imaginar como lidaria com Edward se não conseguisse partir sem vê-lo, sabendo que a reação desinibida a ele na piscina a deixara definitivamente em desvantagem.

— Acho que o adverti de que, estatisticamente, esse tipo de... experiência nunca funciona — lembrou-lhe Bella antes de tomar um gole do conhaque, sustentando o olhar dele.

Edward a avaliou por trás dos olhos semicerrados dese jando magoá-la e beijá-la ao mesmo tempo!

Magoá-la porque não suportava imaginá-la fazendo amor com outro homem tal como ela fizera com ele, e beijá-la porque todos os beijos não haviam sido suficientes para ele!

Em vez disso, porém, olhou para ela com frieza.

— É óbvio que não — concordou ele, feliz em ver o rubor zangado que tingiu as bochechas dela.

Ela não gostou por ele ter dito isso. Ótimo. Porque ele também não estava gostando nada daquela situação. Durante os meses que haviam se passado desde a partida de Bella , ele não pensara em outra coisa. Acreditara que a vingança lhe proporcionaria um doce prazer adicional ao fazer amor com ela, mas tudo o que ele sentia era vontade de estar com ela outra vez!

— Melhor agora? — perguntou ele ao ver Bella tomar mais um gole.

— O conhaque é excelente — respondeu ela, fria, surpreendendo-o.

Bella era realmente admirável, reconheceu Edward. Sabia que devia estar insegura por causa do modo como ele a tratara depois dos momentos de paixão na piscina, mas não deixava isso transparecer. Parecia totalmente dona de si. Edward foi tomado por uma raiva intensa e desejou arrancar aquele ar de confiança , do belo rosto!

— Não está curiosa para saber por que foi que o seu namoradinho teve que adiar a visita à Inglaterra por alguns dias?

Bella enrijeceu, mas apenas por dentro. Depois da hu milhação pela qual Edward a havia feito passar, não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-lo perceber o quanto ficara pertur bada pelo comentário. Reagira instintivamente à abordagem dele. Não poderia ter se negado a fazer amor nem se tivesse tentado. Edward devia estar adorando aquilo tudo.

Por um breve momento, ele havia voltado a ser o homem que ela amava, o amante experiente, mas atencioso, que a iniciara nos prazeres do sexo. Apesar da recusa em acreditar nisso, Edward era o único homem com quem ela já havia feito amor.

Mas o Edward de agora não era o mesmo por quem ela se apaixonara.

Como podia ter acreditado que aquilo faria alguma dife rença para ele?

O fato é que ela havia parado de pensar ao ser tocada por ele outra vez. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi apenas sentir!

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando se controlar.

— Se ao dizer "namoradinho", você estiver se referindo a Jacob ...

— Quantos namorados você tem, afinal, Bella ? — zom bou Edward, com expressão dura.

Ela não conseguiu controlar o rubor. Jacob era um ho mem de 42 anos e jamais tivera qualquer relacionamento ín timo com ela, de modo que nunca poderia ser considerado um namoradinho!

— Meu casamento com você não me deixou exatamente ansiosa para voltar a namorar! — disse ela, em tom de acu sação.

Sabia, porém, que o mesmo não podia ser dito a respeito de Edward. Ele podia não acreditar no amor, mas era um homem extremamente sensual, e já havia se envolvido com diversas mulheres antes de eles se conhecerem.

— Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que não tenho, nem nunca tive nada com Jacob Black , além de negócios? — disse ela com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

Edward deu de ombros.

— É você que sente necessidade de fazê-lo, Bella , não eu.

— Como foi que você ficou sabendo que ele não ia poder vir à Inglaterra? — perguntou ela impaciente, certa, pela ati tude de Edward, que ele sabia de alguma coisa.

A expressão dele se suavizou.

— Acontecem tantas coisas — respondeu ele, com um sorriso descontraído.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— E você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

— Ia deixar que o próprio Black o fizesse, mas por que não? — Edward deu de ombros. — Há cerca de dois anos, a Black Cosmetics passou por sérias dificuldades financei ras. Foi quando Jacob decidiu vender 49% de suas ações na bolsa, retendo apenas 31% para si, e 10% para a irmã e o irmão mais novos.

Bella conhecia Seth e Leh Black.

Seth também trabalhava na empresa e era tão atraente quanto Jacob , ao passo que Leh Black não parecia ter interesse algum pelos irmãos nem pelos negócios, se pre ocupando apenas com o dinheiro que ela lhe rendia.

Bella umedeceu os lábios.

— E?

Edward fez uma careta.

— Eu diria que Black passou os últimos dias desnortea do, tentando descobrir como havia perdido o controle de 51% das ações de sua própria empresa!

Foi com satisfação que ele viu o rosto de Bella empalidecer e os olhos escurecerem.

— Você... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Diga-me que você não é o responsável por isso, Edward! — disse Bella , ofegante, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Ele sorriu outra vez.

— E por que eu mentiria a você sobre isso, Isabella ?

Ela ficou olhando para ele por algum tempo para então sentar-se no sofá de forma abrupta, com os dedos trêmulos em torno do copo de conhaque.

— Eu lhe disse que você talvez precisasse de uma bebida — disse Edward, com um olhar afetado.

Ela estava tão atônita que não se sentia capaz de se mover ou de dizer alguma coisa. Não podia acreditar que ele havia passado os últimos quatro meses conspirando...

Então _estes _eram os "planos" que ele precisava finalizar na quarta-feira!

Mas por que ele fizera aquilo? Ele não a amava, nunca a havia amado, então por que a partida dela o abalara tanto, ainda mais se ele acreditava que ela o deixara para se jogar nos braços de outro homem?

Ela havia ferido o orgulhos dos Cullen e Edward lhe dera o troco.

Mas a esse ponto?

— Não posso acreditar que você tenha feito uma coisa dessas, Edward — disse ela em voz baixa, balançando a cabeça.

Ele sorriu com desprezo.

— Se você ainda tem alguma dúvida de que sou eu a pes soa que agora possui 51% das ações da Black Cosmetics, pode desfazê-la — garantiu ele, antes de terminar o conha que que ainda havia no copo, desfrutando da sensação do líquido que deslizou quente pela garganta. — Mas creio que Black só tenha descoberto isso muito recentemente, quan do Jessica Stanley lhe contou que Leh vendera seus 10% das ações da empresa... para mim — acrescentou ele com satisfação.

Edward deu de ombros, impassível, e ficou observando a reação de Bella .

No início ela pareceu magoada e incrédula. Logo depois pareceu aceitar o fato, para então ser tomada por uma raiva que agora ardia nas profundezas dos olhos verdes e no rubor do rosto. Ela pousou o copo de conhaque com força sobre a mesinha de centro antes de se levantar e olhar enfurecida para ele, balançando a cabeça.

— Não posso crer que até mesmo você tenha feito algo tão desprezível...

— Até mesmo eu? — ele ecoou. — Cuidado, Isabella . Se ainda não se deu conta, o seu contrato com a empresa agora pertence a mim... — salientou ele.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, ainda atordoa da com o fato de Edward ter deliberadamente comprado o controle da Black Cosmetics. E com a ajuda de Leh Black, a irmã de Jacob !

Este detalhe, porém, não chegava a ser surpreendente. Leh nunca escondera qual era o único interesse nos ne gócios da família e Bella tinha certeza de que a oferta que Edward lhe fizera deveria ter sido muito tentadora.

— Eu nunca vou trabalhar para você, Edward.

— Então receio que terei de processá-la por quebra de contrato.

— O meu contrato é com Jacob .

— Seu contrato é com a Black Cosmetics! — corrigiu ele. — Da qual eu agora sou o principal acionista.

Ele havia precisado de quatro meses para descobrir exata mente quem eram os outros acionistas, para então convencê-los a vender as respectivas partes.

A confirmação, na quarta-feira, da compra dos últimos 10% das ações de Leh, significava que Edward estava agora no controle da empresa antes dirigida pelo homem que seduzira a esposa dele, além, é claro, do controle dos oito meses pendentes do contrato de Bella .

A vingança, enfim!

Bella estava mortalmente pálida.

— Então você vai ter que me processar, Edward — dis se ela finalmente, ofegante. — Porque eu não vou trabalhar para você de jeito algum! Aliás... — disse ela, tentando se recompor — depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu não quero voltar a pôr os olhos em você!

— Ah, é mesmo? — zombou ele.

— Sim, é mesmo! — repetiu ela.

— Acho que isso vai ser um pouco difícil, Bella , já que eu pretendo cuidar de todos os aspectos que envolvam a Black Cosmetics — declarou Edward.

Como ele podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas? Se pergun tava ela, ainda muito atordoada.

Bella já vira muitas facetas daquele mesmo homem desde que o havia conhecido. Ele já fora o Edward por quem ela se apaixonara, o homem com quem ela havia se casado; aquele com quem não pudera mais permanecer porque ele não era capaz de retribuir seu amor, e, final mente, aquele profundamente zangado por ela ter ousado abandoná-lo.

Mas aquele Edward à frente, agora, estava consumido pelo desejo de se vingar, tanto de Jacob, quanto dela, a ponto de arruinar a vida de ambos. Ele, com certeza, já acabara com Jacob e não hesitaria em fazer o mesmo com ela, caso se recusasse a continuar trabalhando para a Black Cosmetics!

— Acho que consigo entender que você queira se vin gar de mim, Edward, mas não consigo compreender por que sente tanta necessidade de arrastar Jacob comigo também...

— É mesmo, Isabella ? — interrompeu ele num tom ferino. — Então você definitivamente não me conhece muito bem.

Fitou-o com olhar vazio, olhos impassíveis.

— Estou começando a achar que nunca soube realmente quem você é — murmurou ela. — Apenas sei que eu nunca o perdoarei por isso, Edward. Nunca — garantiu ela, antes de se virar.

— Aonde você vai? — gritou ele.

Ela se voltou com uma expressão decidida.

— Para longe daqui. Para longe de você — disse enfati camente.

— Acha realmente que vai ser tão fácil assim, Isabella ?

Deixá-lo da primeira vez tinha sido horrível, mas deixar aquele perfeito estranho no qual ele havia se transformado não era dificuldade alguma!

Mas certamente não era a isso que Edward estava se referindo.

Ele falava como o acionista majoritário da Black Cosmetics, advertindo-a de que se não pudesse anular o con trato, e Edward parecia perfeitamente seguro de que seria impossível! Ela seria obrigada a se manter vinculada a ele por mais oito meses. E certamente iria encontrá-lo algumas vezes durante esse período.

Bella olhou para ele com pena.

— Sabe o que é mais triste nisso tudo, Edward? — Ela franziu a testa. — Não, é claro que não — disse ela, res pondendo à própria pergunta. — O seu comportamento... A sua atitude... — Ela balançou a cabeça, triste. — Oh, eu não posso negar que os próximos oito meses serão muito difíceis para mim...

— Tenho certeza disso — disse ele com rispidez.

— Mas você não compreende o que acabou provocando, não é, Edward? — Bella suspirou. — Quer você acredite nisso ou não, eu e Jacob só tínhamos uma relação profis sional até agora, mas depois do que fez a ele, você acabou conseguindo nos unir contra você.

— Isso não é nenhuma novidade — respondeu, contun dente.

— Eu sinto pena de você, Edward — sussurrou ela. — De verdade.

— Não desperdice a sua piedade comigo — aconselhou ele.

— Pode deixar — aceitou ela com pesar, lançando-lhe um último olhar triste antes de se virar e sair.

Edward ficou parado ali, ouvindo-a subir a escada, para, alguns segundos depois, descer de novo e bater a porta principal, indo embora.

Bella o estava deixando pela segunda vez!

Por mais estranho que parecesse, ele não estava sentindo a satisfação que imaginara alcançar por ter feito amor com ela daquela maneira, nem por lhe comunicar que estava no con trole acionário da Black Cosmetics. Tudo do que conseguia se lembrar era da repugnância e incredulidade no rosto de Bella quando ela ficara sabendo do que ele havia feito.

O ódio...

Ela agora definitivamente o desprezava, compreendeu Edward, ao servir-se de mais uma dose de conhaque. Estava estampado no rosto dela quando ela o encarou, e na desilusão aflita daqueles olhos.

Bem, era aquilo que ele havia desejado, não era? Aquilo que elaborara por quatro meses.

Por que será então que, aquele que deveria ser o doce sa bor da vingança, mais parecia um peso sobre os ombros, lhe provocando um frio na barriga em vez do deleite pelo qual ele havia ansiado?


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Bella permaneceu completamente em suspenso depois da quele dia terrível no Solar Bedforth. Edward passou as cinco semanas seguintes no mais profundo silêncio, sem que ela tivesse a menor idéia de qual seria o próximo movimento dele. Não que aquele silêncio lhe proporcionasse alguma espé cie de alívio. Estava surpresa, na verdade.

Naquela noite, porém, haveria um evento em comemora ção ao lançamento de uma nova fragrância da Black Cos metics, acontecimento ao qual Isabella , como o rosto oficial da empresa, precisaria estar presente.

Ela havia tomado um voo para Nova York especialmen te para aquela ocasião e, de acordo com o que Jacob lhe informara, Edward estava decidido a comparecer à festa também. Bella e Jacob haviam se unido, como ela mesma ad vertira a Edward, e consultado um advogado para saber o que poderia ser feito a respeito da tomada de controle de Edward sobre a Black Cosmetics e o próprio contrato com a empresa. Mas, como ela já deveria saber, não havia nada de ilegal nas transações efetuadas e não nenhuma cláusula no contrato de Bella que a liberasse dos compromissos naque la situação, uma vez que não querer trabalhar para o ex-mari do alienado não era um argumento legalmente válido!

Minucioso como sempre, Edward enredara a ambos nos trâmites legais.

— O desgraçado deve fazer sua entrada triunfal a qual quer momento! — resmungou Jacob ao se aproximar dela, em frente ao salão de um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de toda Nova York, onde a festa teria início.

Os lustres resplandeciam sobre as cabeças elegantes dos convidados pertencentes à alta sociedade e integrantes da imprensa. Havia um burburinho animado embalado pelo som de um quarteto de cordas ao fundo.

Não era difícil adivinhar a que "desgraçado" Jacob es tava se referindo!

— Talvez ele decida nos fazer um favor e acabe não vin do, afinal — disse ela, com a atenção totalmente voltada para a porta enquanto circulava pelo salão, conversando e sorrin do para os convidados.

— Não creio que tenhamos tanta sorte — disse Jacob com uma expressão grave, ainda muito bonito, apesar de seus 42 anos de idade.

Bella , porém, jamais sentira-se atraída por ele. Pri meiro porque o conhecera quando ainda estava casada com Edward e não tinha nenhum interesse em outros homens, e depois, porque ele simplesmente não fazia o tipo dela. Assim como nenhum outro homem fazia, desde que ela e Edward haviam se separado...

— Lá vem ele — anunciou Jacob contundente. Bella enrijeceu e chegou a derramar champanhe sobre os dedos que seguravam a haste da taça com tamanha força que ela estava sob risco de se quebrar.

— E o maldito ainda trouxe Leh consigo! — acres centou Jacob , com raiva.

Bella estava lambendo a champanhe dos dedos quando se virou a tempo de ver as câmeras registrando a entrada de Edward. Alto como era, parecia todo poderoso no terno preto de noite complementado por camisa branca e gravata vermelha, exatamente do mesmo tom que o vestido justo que Bella usava, percebeu ela, atordoada.

Ao lado, bela e triunfante, estava Leh Black, com os cabelos negros caindo soltos sobre os ombros desnudos, e o vestido preto e brilhante, aderindo às curvas voluptuosas.

Bella não sabia que Edward pretendia trazer alguém com ele, pois não costumava informar ninguém a respeito dos planos, mas não foi surpresa para ela que a escolhida fosse Leh. Houve uma briga muito grave entre Leh e os irmãos depois que eles descobriram o que ela fizera. Eles a haviam proibido de se aproximar deles ou de qualquer outra coisa que dissesse respeito à Black Cosmetics.

Edward, com certeza, estava se divertindo muito por trazer aquela mulher para um evento ao qual ela não fora convidada!

— Talvez você devesse tentar desconcertá-lo e ir até lá dizer um alô — sugeriu Bella , ciente de que a maioria dos convidados agora os estava observando.

Todos eles sabiam que Edward assumira o controle da Black Cosmetics, afinal os jornais comentaram o fato du rante nove dias no mês anterior. As pessoas estavam curiosas para ver o que aconteceria a seguir, em especial aquelas li gadas à imprensa. Mas como ainda não havia sido veiculado nada a respeito do iminente divórcio entre Bella e Edward, ele ainda não tinha assinado os papéis, nenhum órgão da imprensa parecia ciente da separação deles, graças a Deus!

Jacob olhou para ela de forma ameaçadora.

— Vá você até ele para dar um olá. Eu vou pegar mais uma bebida! — resmungou ele, irritado, antes de desaparecer em meio à multidão.

Bella fechou os olhos por um segundo. Seis meses e meio de contrato. Isso era tudo o que ela ainda precisaria agüentar...

— Você está muito bonita esta noite, Isabella — sussurrou Edward ao se aproximar dela.

Ele a ficou observando enquanto Bella se virava para ele com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas parecendo empalidecer levemente sob a maquiagem aplicada com cui dado sobre o rosto.

Maquiagem de que, Edward sabia muito, Bella , na verdade, não precisava. A beleza natural era tamanha que não precisava de nenhum reforço.

Ela estava deslumbrante no vestido justo vermelho, com os seios despontando do decote, a cintura delgada e quadris sensualmente arredondados. Ela parecia se desta car naquele salão cheio de pessoas bonitas, com o brilho de uma chama incandescente, de modo que Edward não teve nenhum problema em localizá-la assim que chegou, mesmo tendo de enfrentar os flashes irritantes e sorrir para as câmeras.

— Champanhe? — disse ele, oferecendo uma das taças que havia trazido.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você não deveria estar oferecendo isto a Leh? Ele deu de ombros.

— Acho que ela foi ter uma conversa com o irmão mais velho.

Bella deu uma olhada pelo salão em direção até onde Jacob e Leh pareciam estar em meio a uma discussão acalorada.

— Pelo jeito, não está sendo uma conversa muito agradá vel — comentou ela friamente, ignorando a champanhe que ele lhe oferecera. — Você não se importa de ter causado um desentendimento deste tamanho na família de Black ?

Sabendo o valor que Bella dava à família, a ponto de ter feito aquele acordo com ele, Edward compreendeu que aquele era realmente um problema grave aos olhos dela, talvez até maior que o fato de ele ter usurpado o controle da Black Cosmetics de Jacob .

— Mas é claro que isso não o incomoda — comentou Bella . — Tenho certeza de que isso só serviu para que você confirmasse mais uma vez a fragilidade dos relacionamentos familiares!

Tenso, Edward pressionou os lábios diante da provo cação. Não fora nada fácil para ele passar as últimas cinco semanas deliberadamente longe de Bella , desejando mui to vê-la outra vez, mas sabendo que ele era a última pessoa que ela queria ver. Afinal, deixara isso bem claro na última vez em que estiveram juntos. O problema, que havia, aliás, ficado maior a cada dia que passava, era que ele _queria _ver ela.

A última vez em que eles se encontraram e fizeram amor à beira da piscina, no Solar Bedforth, fora simplesmente de arrasar, e as lembranças daquele momento não saíam da ca beça dele.

Bella dissera a ele que o casamento havia acabado, que ela queria o divórcio. Como tinha podido então fazer amor com ele daquela maneira se não sentia mais nada?

Para ser mais preciso, como é que _ele_ havia feito amor com ela daquela maneira se não sentia nada?

Ele sempre fora um homem que sabia controlar as emo ções, mas havia perdido completamente as rédeas da situa ção naquele dia, ao lado da piscina, tendo se sentido verda deiramente vivo pela primeira vez depois de meses! O fato de a raiva que ardera de maneira tão perigosa den tro dele durante os quatro meses anteriores ter desaparecido depois que Bella foi embora, deixando-o com aquele vazio, não estava ajudando em nada.

A intenção sempre fora estar presente quando Jacob ficasse sabendo que tinha perdido o controle da em presa, mas depois daquela conversa com Bella , e do olhar de decepção e repugnância que ela lançara antes de ir embora, ele preferiu permanecer distante para não ter de ver aquele olhar no rosto de Bella outra vez.

Qualquer que tivesse sido a loucura que se apoderara dele depois que ela o abandonara há cinco meses e meio, de saparecera, deixando no lugar apenas a constatação de que Bella o odiava, além da consciência de que, graças à pró pria ânsia de vingança, ele destruíra qualquer sentimento que ela ainda pudesse ter por ele. Edward havia acreditado piamente que era isso o que ele queria, mas descobrira, depois de ter sido abandonado pela segunda vez, que não era o ódio dela o que ele dese java...

Não era de admirar que ela tivesse sentido pena dele há cinco semanas.

Ele também teria pena de si se não detestasse a autocomiseração!

Tinha sido um perfeito idiota, mas só se dera conta disso tarde demais!

— Eu não penso em fragilidade quando se trata da sua família — lembrou ele. — Creio que aceitei ir ao casamento de Alice para ajudá-la em seu esforço de não perturbar nem afligir seu pai depois do ataque do coração...

Algo brilhou de relance nos olhos verdes dela. Mas desa pareceu antes de Edward ter chance de analisá-lo.

— Mas por um preço, Edward.

Ele franziu a testa ao ser lembrado disso.

— Eu também não sou responsável pelo desentendimento na família de Black . A culpa é da avareza de Leh.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Você com certeza lhe fez uma oferta irrecusável!

Era verdade. E era óbvio também o que Bella pensava de tal manobra.

O desprezo que ele estava sentindo por si era tão estranho para ele quanto a autopiedade.

— Black também pode _me _fazer uma oferta que eu não possa recusar e comprar as ações de volta de mim!

Bella olhou para ele afetada por uma sombra de dúvida e então balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

— Só para que você tivesse a satisfação de recusá-la? Acho melhor não, Edward!

— Talvez eu não dissesse "não" — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Afinal de contas, eu consegui realizar o que ha via me disposto a fazer...

— Se vingar de Jacob e me humilhar? — interrompeu Bella com aspereza, sem saber por quanto tempo consegui ria prolongar aquela conversa.

As pernas estavam trêmulas é ela estava começando a ver pequenos pontos de luz dançarem na frente dos olhos. Devia ser porque ainda não havia comido nada, pensou. Estivera nervosa demais com a perspectiva de se encontrar com Edward outra vez para sequer pensar em comida, e chegara a enjoar pela manhã de tanta apreensão.

A julgar pela fraqueza, porém, ela deveria ter se forçado a comer alguma coisa, porque estava se sentindo prestes a desmaiar aos pés de Edward.

— Eu não... — Edward interrompeu a resposta impa ciente e franziu a testa, com uma expressão grave ao olhar para ela. — Isabella , você está bem?

— Não, eu não estou nada bem — respondeu irritada. — Essa situação está sendo muito mais difícil do que eu achei que seria!

Ele podia ver pela palidez do rosto dela e pelas olheiras escuras sob os olhos. Estava ainda mais magra que da última vez em que a vira cinco semanas atrás...

Ele franziu a testa ainda mais.

— Acho que você precisa comer alguma coisa...

— E eu acho que você precisa me deixar em paz! — disse ela, nervosa.

Mas ele não podia fazer isso agora que a vira de novo, que conversara com ela outra vez. Não sabia com ia permi tir que ela tivesse mais uma oportunidade de deixá-lo!

— Se me der licença, Edward — disse Bella com uma careta, determinada a não desmaiar.

Se aquilo fosse acontecer, que ao menos não fosse perto dele!

Ele estendeu a mão para lhe tocar o braço.

— Isabella ...

— Eu preciso retocar minha maquiagem — acrescentou ela com firmeza, se desvencilhando dele. — Pode vir comigo se quiser — adicionou zombeteira ao ver a expressão dele —, mas acho que as pessoas iam estranhar um pouco vê-lo entrando no banheiro das mulheres!

Mas foi apenas o olhar dele que a seguiu, cheio de dese jo, enquanto ela se movia graciosa pelo salão, se detendo para conversar e sorrir para vários convidados no meio do caminho.

Bem, o que ele esperava?

O comportamento de cinco semanas atrás havia sido de cisivo para que Bella nunca mais se dispusesse a ficar na empresa por livre e espontânea vontade. Aliás, ela lhe dis sera isso com todas as letras quando se despedira naquele dia. Mas depois de cinco angustiantes semanas, ao olhar com firmeza para si, e não gostar nem um pouco do que via, ele sabia que estava recebendo exatamente o que merecia. Nem mesmo a relação de Bella e Jacob lhe parecera mais tão certa como antes. Bella havia dito a Edward que o amava, mas ele lhe dissera que era incapaz de retribuir aquele amor, portanto talvez fosse ele próprio o culpado por ela ter se voltado para Black . Talvez _ele mesmo _a tivesse jogado nos braços de um homem que realmente a amava...?

Só que Edward não acreditava que Jacob fos se mais capaz do que ele de amar uma mulher.

Sabia, pelas investigações que havia encomendado há cin co meses e meio, que Jacob era superficial, vaidoso e implacável quando se tratava de negócios, uma caracterís tica que Edward infelizmente reconheceu nele mesmo. Os casos dele eram lendários, bem como o final deles, quando o interesse por elas ou a possibilidade de usá-las para algum propósito chegava ao fim também.

Mas não o caso com Bella . Ao menos, ainda não...

As pernas de Bella conseguiram levá-la somente até o toalete, quando ela caiu sobre um pequeno sofá de veludo vermelho que havia no centro do elegante banheiro todo de mármore. Se abaixou para colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos ao sentir uma onda de enjôo se apoderar.

Aquilo era horrível.

Sabia que aquela noite seria uma provação, mas achou que estava preparada, pelo menos, na medida do possível, e, no entanto, quase havia bancado a idiota, desmaiando na frente dele!

Ela não ia desmaiar. Não ia dar esse gostinho a Edward.

Apesar disso, precisou esperar alguns minutos até a verti gem passar para poder ir até a pia e jogar um pouco de água no rosto. Várias outras mulheres entraram no banheiro neste ínterim. Bella sorriu para todas em resposta às perguntas preocupadas, garantindo-lhes de que se tratava de um mal-estar passageiro causado pelo calor do salão.

Ela estava de pé na frente da pia, verificando a aparência no espelho, quando viu Leh entrando, atrás dela.

Bella enrijeceu levemente antes de desviar o olhar sem qualquer reserva. Elas nunca haviam sido amigas antes e agora tinha absoluta consciência de que o fato de que ela ter vendido as ações os colocou na quela posição.

Leh pressionou os lábios ao se aproximar de Bella , na frente do espelho.

— Suponho que você não goste muito de mim — zombou ela, enquanto remexia na bolsa à procura do brilho labial.

Bella deu de ombros.

— O que você decide fazer com as suas propriedades de cididamente não é da minha conta, Leh — disse Bella , virando-se, com a intenção de voltar à recepção.

— Então tente convencer meu irmão disso! — resmungou Leh.

Bella lançou um sorriso triste para a outra mulher.

— Receio que eu não tenha esse tipo de influência sobre Jacob .

Leh deu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Mas não é isso o que Edward acha!

Bella enrijeceu de imediato.

— Edward ...? — repetiu ela, com estranheza.

— Você é realmente muito gananciosa, Bella — dis se Leh num tom reprovador. — Jacob passou meses atendendo todos os seus caprichos, Edward ainda continua enfeitiçado por você!

— Eu não creio que isso seja verdade — respondeu com tranqüilidade. — De qualquer maneira — acrescentou Bella com firmeza, já cansada das pessoas fazerem suposições sobre o seu relacionamento com Jerome. Isso sem falar na suposição de que Edward estava enfeitiçado por ela...

— Fique à vontade — disse Leh, obviamente entediada com aquele assunto. — Eu só entrei aqui para ver se você estava bem, e como está tudo certo...

— E por que você se importaria se eu estou bem ou não?

— Eu não me importo, mas Edward sim — disse Leh, maliciosa. — Ele me mandou aqui para ver se você estava bem, como se eu fosse um garoto de recados...

Bella não ouviu o que Leh disse a seguir. A ver tigem voltou com toda a força, enquanto todas as cores do arco-íris pareciam dançar à frente dos olhos antes de ela ser engolida por uma escuridão total.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAP****Í****TULO OITO**

Bella sentiu-se completamente desorientada ao despertar. Não reconheceu o quarto em que estava nem tinha a menor idéia de como tinha ido parar ali. Ao olhar ao redor, porém, conseguiu reconheceu o homem alto na janela, olhando aflito para a vista de Nova York.

— Edward...?

Ele se virou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz dela, e sentou-se ao lado na cama.

— Não se mexa — disse ele com firmeza quando ela tentou se levantar. — O médico já deve estar chegando — acrescentou.

— Mas...

— Por favor, não se mexa, Isabella — disse Edward se gurando levemente os ombros dela, empurrando-a contra os travesseiros. — Nós ainda não temos idéia do que aconteceu com você, e até que tenhamos, acho melhor você ficar deitada, quietinha — aconselhou com doçura, levando a mão instinti vamente até os cabelos dela para afastá-los do rosto pálido.

Deixou sua mão cair, pois ela afastou o rosto, evitando o toque.

Bella umedeceu os lábios.

— O que aconteceu? Num minuto eu estava conversando com Leh e no outro... Onde estou? Ou melhor, como foi que eu vim parar aqui? — perguntou ela, franzindo a testa, confusa.

— Eu me hospedei aqui no hotel, por isso a trouxe para a minha suíte — explicou Edward antes de se levantar para se afastar, sem ter idéia do que havia de errado com Bella , mas muito ciente de que a proximidade não a estava ajudan do a sentir-se melhor. — Quanto a como você chegou aqui, eu a carreguei...

— Mas eu estava no banheiro das mulheres quando desmaiei! — protestou Bella quando a memória começou a voltar. Edward deu um sorriso pesaroso.

— Eu acabei seguindo-o até o banheiro, no final das con tas. Você tinha razão. Foi uma verdadeira sensação — re conheceu ele. — Embora o fato de você ter saído de lá nos meus braços, inconsciente, tenha sido o verdadeiro motivo para isso! — acrescentou ele.

Bella fechou os olhos, imaginando a comoção que aqui lo deveria ter causado. E ela que queria que tudo transcorres se na maior normalidade. Jacob provavelmente tivera um ataque ao ver Edward salvar o rosto da Black Cosmetics daquela maneira despótica!

— Por que você me trouxe justamente para o seu quarto de hotel? — protestou ela, tentando se sentar.

— Já lhe pedi para ficar quieta! — disse Edward, vol tando para o lado dele na cama.

Os olhos dela escureceram ao olhar para nele.

— Tenho certeza de que você achou que estava fazendo o que era melhor quando me trouxe para cá, Edward, mas não deixe que isso lhe dê a impressão equivocada de que você tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer!

— Talvez não — reconheceu ele com amargura.

— Definitivamente não — disse ela, decidida. — Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho um trabalho a fazer...

— Você não vai a lugar algum até que o médico a veja — insistiu um Edward bastante severo.

Bella sentou-se para lançar as pernas para fora da cama e colocar os pés no chão.

— Eu não preciso de nenhum médico. Só estive ocupada demais hoje e não tive tempo para comer, só isso...

— Está querendo me dizer que a expectativa de me ver novamente foi tanta que você não conseguiu nem comer!

Edward sabia exatamente como era a sensação. Ele mesmo não havia conseguido comer nada durante o dia. A verdade é que não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que fizera uma refeição decente...

Bella olhou para ele, contundente.

— Não seja tão presunçoso, Edward — disse com despre zo. — Eu não pensei o suficiente em você nessas últimas cinco semanas para sentir o que quer que fosse — acrescentou.

— Não? — zombou ele, para esconder o quanto ficara abalado com o que ela dissera. Ele não havia pensado em _outra _coisa durante esse mesmo período!

— Não! — retrucou, firme. — Agora, se você não se importa de sair do meu caminho, preciso descer para tentar reparar os estragos que você possa ter causado com seu ato heróico...

— Você preferiria que eu a tivesse deixado ali no chão, é isso? — esbravejou.

— Creio que já lhe disse que quero distância de você — disse Bella . — Vá procurar Leh. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará felicíssima em vê-lo!

— Leh? — repetiu Edward. — O que Leh tem a ver com isso?

— Você veio com ela, não foi? — lembrou Bella , com a cara fechada.

— Ela veio comigo — corrigiu Edward. — Telefonou-me antes perguntando se podia fazê-lo.

— Ah, é mesmo?

— É mesmo! — confirmou ele, frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e espessos.

— E você ficou muito feliz em dizer que sim! — acusou Bella .

— Não, eu... — interrompeu ele. — E o que lhe importa com quem eu vim ou deixei de vir à festa, Isabella ?

É verdade. Que diferença fazia, ela se perguntou.

Ver Edward outra vez e conversar com ele lhe dera a oportunidade de perceber que os sentimentos por ele não ha viam se extinguido. Ela só os tinha escondido num recanto escuro do coração onde não pudessem mais feri-la. Onde Edward não pudesse mais atingi-la.

Nas últimas semanas, ela se concentrara em se lembrar da raiva e da decepção que havia sentido quando se despedira, mas tudo mudou subitamente assim que o viu chegar à festa com Leh Black .

Tinha sentido ciúmes daquela mulher agarrada de forma tão íntima ao braço dele!

Por que ele escolhera justamente ela, entre todas as mulheres?

Uma mulher de quem ela nunca havia gostado, e de quem certamente jamais gostaria agora. Mesmo assim, ainda era ciúme o que sentia. Mesmo de pois de tudo o que havia acontecido, depois de toda a dor que eles deliberadamente infligiram um ao outro, ela ainda amava Edward, e essa era a razão pela qual se importava que ele tivesse ido à festa com outra mulher.

— Não me importa — mentiu ela. — Só achei que você poderia ter tido num pouco mais de bom gosto, só isso.

Edward esboçou um olhar ameaçador.

— Eu nunca tive nem tenho qualquer envolvimento com Leh ...

— Eu já lhe disse que não tenho o menor interesse em saber com quem você está ou deixa de estar!

— Pois não é o que me parece!

— Eu não me importo com o que você acha...

A discussão foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

— Deve ser o médico — disse Edward . — Ao menos deixe-o examiná-la, já que ele está aqui.

Bella cedeu aos argumentos de Edward, recostando-se novamente aos travesseiros, esgotada, enquanto ele ia até a porta para atender o médico. Ainda estava bastante zonza e sabia que seria muita tei mosia se levantar agora e descer.

Tinha certeza, porém, de que o médico lhe diria que o des maio se devia ao acúmulo de tensões e ao fato de ela não ter ingerido nenhum alimento ao longo do dia, de modo que não havia razão para Edward manter um ar tão grave enquanto ela respondia às perguntas.

— Edward, você se importaria de ir para o outro cô modo? — pediu ela quando o médico expressou o desejo de fazer um exame mais minucioso.

É claro que ele se importava, reconheceu Edward. Bella não tinha idéia do choque que fora para ele Leh saiu correndo do banheiro das mulheres dizendo que ela havia desmaiado.

Não vira com que gentileza ele a tomou nos braços, ig norando as perguntas de Jacob quando emergiu no salão lotado, ainda com Bella aninhada a ele. Não o viu carregá-la energicamente até o elevador do hotel e gritar para que o gerente chamasse um médico imediatamente, e condu zi-lo à suíte assim que ele chegasse.

Ela estava tão pálida... Parecia frágil e leve como uma pluma, apesar da grande estatura.

Ele, portanto, se importava, e muito, de sair dali, pois que ria saber exatamente o que havia de errado com ela!

— O seu marido pode ficar aqui, senhora Cullen — dis se o médico com um sorriso, obviamente intimidado com o olhar ameaçador de Edward.

O rosto de Bella recuperou um pouco da cor natural.

— Ele não é...

— Vou ficar na outra janela, se isso a deixa mais à vonta de, Isabella — interrompeu Edward ao perceber que ela ia protestar, dizendo que ele não era mais o marido dela e que não queria ser chamada de senhora Cullen .

Mas ela ainda o era, pensou Edward, enquanto seguia para o canto oposto do quarto, sem ouvir mais as vozes de Bella e do médico.

Bella ainda era a senhora Cullen , gostasse disso ou não.

Ainda era a esposa dele. E ele, marido dela.

Ele havia tomado os papéis do divórcio nas mãos dezenas de vezes nas últimas cinco semanas, não com a intenção de assiná-los, mas como uma forma de lembrar-se de que, in dependentemente do quanto ele pudesse ter mudado, ela não queria mais nada com ele.

Percebeu vagamente que ela entrara no banheiro, para então retomar, alguns minutos depois, e voltou a ouvir os murmúrios quando o médico falou com ela outra vez.

— Bem, acredito que esteja tudo na mais perfeita ordem — disse o médico com um sorriso, se levantando e se vol tando também para Edward. — Não há nada com o que se preocupar, senhor Cullen ...

— Isabella teve um colapso. É claro que eu estou preocu pado — disse abruptamente.

— Sua esposa só teve um desmaio, senhor Cullen — garantiu o médico ao guardar as coisas de volta na maleta. — Isso é perfeitamente comum nesta fase, eu lhe garanto. E claro que a senhora Cullen deverá fazer uma consulta o quanto antes, e se estes desmaios continuarem...

— O que há de errado com ela? — interrompeu Edward, já no limite da paciência.

— Creio que devo lhes dar os parabéns — disse o médico. — Sua esposa está nas primeiras semanas de gestação.

Grávida?

Isabella estava _gr__á__vida!_

_

* * *

_

— Tenho a nítida sensação — murmurou Edward ao re tornar ao quarto depois de acompanhar o médico até a porta e ver a expressão de Bella — de que não devo sequer ou sar fazer alguma pergunta quanto à paternidade do seu bebê neste momento!

— Sua sensação está corretíssima! — disse ela por entre os dentes cerrados, sem ainda sequer ter se acostumado à idéia de estar grávida.

Aquela possibilidade nem havia lhe ocorrido...

Ela estava esperando o bebê que tanto desejara seis meses atrás!

O bebê de Edward...

Aquele pensamento lhe tirou o fôlego.

Chegou mesmo a se surpreender por não ter desmaiado outra vez quando o médico anunciou o diagnóstico.

Grávida.

Mas não como ela sempre havia sonhado, como conse qüência de um casamento feliz. Ela não vivia mais com o pai do bebê. Ambos estariam divorciados assim que Edward assinasse os papéis. Ela realmente estava grávida. Grávida de um filho de Edward. Sabia que ele não queria nem precisava de um filho, mas tinha certeza de que ela amaria aquele bebê por ambos.

— Eu não sei o que você está pensando agora, Bella — disse Edward com a voz rouca, vendo as emoções flutuarem no rosto dela. — Embora possa ter uma idéia! — acrescentou com pesar. — O que quer que seja, porém, creio que seria melhor pararmos de discutir, pelo menos até você comer alguma coisa.

Aquela calma era apenas aparente. Ele nem sabia dizer o que estava sentindo.

Bella estava grávida!

De um filho dele?

Ou seria de Jacob ?

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar nisso.

— Vou pedir alguma coisa para você comer enquanto ligo para os seus pais...

— Ainda é muito cedo para contar a eles sobre a minha gravidez — protestou Bella .

Ela própria ainda não havia se acostumado, que dirá com partilhá-la com o restante da família.

— Eu não estava sugerindo que você contasse à sua fa mília sobre a gravidez — garantiu ele secamente. — Só achei que seus pais poderiam ficar preocupados se vissem as manchetes nos jornais de amanhã depois do seu colapso e de todos aqueles repórteres nos fotografando quando eu a carreguei aqui para cima. Seria bom que você ligasse para eles e dissesse que está bem.

Bella ficou olhando para ele por algum tempo, surpresa por ele ter se importado com o bem-estar dos pais dela.

— Está bem — concordou ela finalmente, um pouco re ceosa.

Onde estava o Edward que ela conhecia tão bem e que não hesitaria em acusá-la e recriminá-la?

Talvez estivesse apenas atordoado, tal como ela.

— Um sanduíche basta, ou você prefere algo mais subs tancial? — perguntou ele com a mesma calma que tanto a perturbava.

— Um sanduíche seria ótimo.

— Com café ou suco? Eu realmente não sei se grávidas podem ou não tomar café.

— Um suco seria bom — murmurou Bella , ainda des confiada.

Ele assentiu.

— Não vou demorar muito. Se quiser ligar para os seus pais... — lembrou antes de se afastar.

Bella ficou parada por muito tempo depois de Edward sair, ainda confusa com o comportamento dele. Há cinco meses, ou até mesmo há cinco semanas, não te ria nenhuma dúvida em prever qual seria a reação dele ao saber que ela estava grávida e quanto à perspectiva de ser pai. Agora, porém, ela sabia o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo.

Mas isso se devia provavelmente ao fato de ele não ter certeza se aquele bebê era dele, pensou ela. Por que deveria? Eles haviam feito amor apenas uma única vez nos últimos cinco meses e meio, enquanto Edward achava que ela e Jacob praticamente viviam juntos.

Ao passo que ela sabia que aquele filho não podia ser de ninguém mais além de Edward!

Aquilo a deixava numa situação bastante capciosa. Será que ela deveria contar que o bebê era dele, ou seria melhor deixar que ele continuasse acreditando que ela poderia estar grávida de outro?

Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Edward não queria que aquele bebê fosse dele!

Bella continuou naquele turbilhão de dúvidas enquanto Edward providenciava algo para ela comer. Ele e Bella haviam feito amor há cinco semanas, de modo que, dependendo do estágio da gravidez, Bella pode ria estar grávida de um filho dele.

Como ele se sentia a esse respeito?

Não sabia como se sentia a respeito do bebê, e nem sequer estava conseguindo quantificar ou racionalizar as emoções em relação a algo que até agora estava tão além da compreen são dele. A idéia de que Bella estava grávida de um filho dele, porém, era algo inteiramente...

Se aquele bebê fosse dele, e as chances eram bastante remotas, reconheceu, queria ajudá-la em tudo o que fosse preciso, com presença física e apoio, tanto financeiro quanto qualquer outro.

A pergunta era se _ela _ia querer a ajuda dele para o que quer que fosse.

— Seus pais estão bem? — perguntou ele ao voltar para o quarto e encontrá-la ao lado da cama, perto do telefone.

Ela se virou para ele sem expressão alguma no rosto, per dida em seus devaneios.

— Sim — respondeu ela rapidamente, se levantando. Contenha-se, Bella , disse ela a si. Ainda teria muito tempo para pensar na magnitude do que estava acontecendo, quando estivesse sozinha, à noite.

— Como está o seu pai agora? — perguntou Edward.

— Bem melhor — respondeu ela, um pouco impaciente.

— Edward, se quiser começar suas acusações agora, vá em frente. Eu já estou bem menos atordoada do que há alguns minutos — garantiu.

— Eu não... — Ele balançou a cabeça, empalidecendo. — Eu não sei o que dizer — reconheceu finalmente.

Tudo o que sabia era que, o que quer que dissesse nos próximos minutos, estaria errado!

— Deve ser a primeira vez que isso acontece com você — murmurou Bella . Ele deu de ombros.

— Tudo isso é muito novo para mim.

— Mas você não quer saber se esse bebê é seu ou não? — perguntou Bella . Será que ele queria?

Não estava bem certo. Se ela lhe dissesse que não havia meio de aquele bebê ser dele, estaria tudo acabado. Black certamente ia querer o bebê, tanto quanto Bella , e ele a perderia para sempre. Depois de ter passado o fim de semana com ela, há cinco semanas, e tê-la visto novamente agora, ele só tinha certeza de que não agüentava a idéia de perdê-la. Não suportava se quer pensar em não poder mais abraçá-la, conversar com ela, rir com ela...

— Não precisa fazer essa cara de tão preocupado, Edward — zombou Bella ao ver a expressão dele. — Este bebê, sendo seu ou não, não vai afetar sua vida em nada...

— Não seja tão estúpida, Isabella ! — disse ele com im paciência, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e começando a an dar de um lado a outro. — É claro que isso vai me afetar. Afinal de contas, se trata do meu filho, ou da minha filha! — disse ele franzindo a testa.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E isso o perturbaria?

— É claro que me perturbaria! — Edward se deteve para olhar para ela. — Eu reconheço que nunca pensei em ser pai...

— Nem desejou — acrescentou Bella , se lembrando de como ele havia se oposto veementemente àquela idéia, a ponto de acabar com o casamento!

— Ou desejado — aceitou ele. — Mas há uma grande di ferença entre falar sobre um possível bebê mítico e ser apre sentado a um fato consumado!

Um fato consumado...

Era isso o que Edward pensava a respeito da criança que ela estava carregando?

— Pode relaxar, Edward, porque este bebê não é seu!

Sabendo como ele se sentia em relação à possibilidade de ser pai, ela decidiu que aquele bebê seria somente _dela. _Dela, e de ninguém mais.

Edward sentiu que lhe faltava o ar. Fechou os olhos para tirar Bella do campo de visão enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e lutava para conter a náusea que subia pela garganta. Aquele não era o filho dele!

Ele quis gritar, brigar, bater em alguém, em qualquer pes soa, sentia a decepção e a dor tomarem conta dele. Como havia _desejado _que o bebê de Bella fosse dele também, como desejara que ela voltasse para ele.

Depois daquelas últimas angustiantes semanas em que descobrira que odiava a vida sem ela, ele definitivamente não teria se importado se ela voltasse para ele apenas por causa do bebê. Mas agora ele a perdera para sempre. Ela jamais voltaria a viver com ele esperando um filho de outro homem. Ele se recompôs, tentando recuperar o controle, e olhou para ela.

— Como você acha que Jacob vai reagir à notícia — perguntou, cerrando os dentes.

Bella riu.

— Eu realmente não creio que isso seja da sua conta, Edward.

Talvez não fosse, mas ele queria saber do mesmo jeito!

Jacob era superficial e egoísta. Já tinha 42 anos de idade e jamais tivera um compromisso sério com mulher alguma. E se ele não a quisesse, Bella ...

O que ele estava pensando?

Que se Jacob não quisesse o bebê, ele poderia conven cer Bella a voltar para ele?

Ela decidiu que já havia tido o bastante por aquela noite, e que precisava ficar o mais longe possível de Edward para poder pensar no que faria da vida dali em diante.

— Acho... — disse ela finalmente quando se ouviu uma batida forte na porta.

— Cullen , abra essa maldita porta! — gritou Jacob logo depois. — Eu sei que Bella ainda está aí e quero falar com ela! — acrescentou ele para depois bater outra vez.

— Não se incomode — disse Bella a Edward quando ele se virou para abrir. — Eu vou descer de qualquer jeito — disse ela.

— Isabella ...? — perguntou Edward, surpreso.

Ela se deteve e olhou para ele com uma expressão zombeteira.

— Já lhe disse para não se preocupar comigo, Edward — disse suavemente. — Já sou bem grandinha e mais do que capaz de cuidar de mim e do bebê, se for preciso.

Edward apertou os lábios.

— Eu vou matá-lo se ele não assumir a responsabili dade...

— E de que adiantaria isso? — perguntou ela.

— Isso me faria sentir bem melhor! — esbravejou ele.

— Não sei por quê — disse Bella , ainda sorrindo. — Você, por acaso, se esqueceu de que deixou Leh sozinha lá em baixo? — lembrou-lhe.

— Ela sabe muito bem cuidar de si! — disse ele, sem demonstrar o menor interesse naquele assunto.

— Bella , você está aí? — gritou Jacob , já chacoalhan do a porta.

— Eu realmente tenho que ir agora — disse Bella a Edward, com firmeza. — Eu... Obrigada pela ajuda — acres centou ela.

— Mas você ainda não comeu nada — insistiu Edward.

— Pedirei alguma coisa lá em baixo — garantiu ela. — Eu... Adeus, Edward.

Ela ainda lhe lançou um último sorriso trêmulo antes de partir.

Como se ele fosse um perfeito estranho a quem ela tivesse de agradecer a atenção dispensada, pensou Edward, ao se ver sozinho.

Era isso que ele seria para ela daqui para a frente? Será que ela se casaria com Jacob depois que o divórcio fosse consumado e ele a perderia para sempre? Não podia ficar ali, parado, deixando tudo aquilo aconte cer sem fazer nada.

Mas ainda havia alguma coisa a fazer?

Claro que sim.

Bella já o amara uma vez. Talvez ainda não fosse tarde demais para fazer com que ela voltasse a amá-lo de novo.

Ele não ia desistir dela sem lutar, da mesma forma que fizera há cinco meses!

* * *

Genteee, a fic ta acabando ;/ faltam apenas mais doooois cap, talvez tres. mais provavelmente dois apenas. mais nao fiquem tristes, Noiva ROubaa vai continuar e Muito Mais que uma Princesa tambe. Nos podemos ser Felizes estou terminando de faze o cap. eeeeeee ja estou pesquisando novas historias, processo seletivo Ha *

Amo vses, amanha eu posto o proximo (yn'


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward ? — pergun tou Bella, espantada, olhando para ele, na manhã seguinte, quando atendeu a campainha do apartamento que havia alu gado enquanto trabalhava em Nova York, e deu de cara com ele no corredor. — Como você sabia onde eu estava morando — acrescentou ela, com uma expressão severa. Edward não parecia tão imponente como de costume, pensou ela, depois de observá-lo por alguns momentos.

Os cabelos estavam jogados de maneira ainda mais negligente, a barba por fazer e a roupa amarrotada. As olhei ras escuras e profundas davam a impressão de que ele não dormira a noite toda.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu pedi a Leh que me desse seu endereço...

— E ela lhe passou o meu endereço aqui em Nova York sem pensar duas vezes, não é? — disse Bella , sarcástica.

Edward sorriu.

— Ela me xingou um pouco também!

Aquilo não era muito difícil de imaginar, considerando a ridícula acusação que Leh fizera no banheiro das mulhe res, dizendo que Edward ainda era fascinado por ela!

— O que você quer, Edward? — perguntou, ciente de que Jacob estava para chegar a qualquer momento, pro vavelmente para terminar a discussão à qual eles haviam dado início na noite anterior, depois que todos os convida dos se foram. Edward não havia voltado para a festa, e Bella con cluiu que isso só poderia se dever ao fato de ele não querer vê-la depois de saber da gravidez.

Considerando o próprio estado de confusão, ela che gou a ficar grata por não ter de encará-lo outra vez. Comeu alguma coisa antes de retomar à função como o rosto oficial da Black Cosmetics, tentando se desvencilhar da curio sidade dos outros convidados a respeito do desmaio, com a desculpa de que deveria estar pegando uma gripe. Era uma desculpa bastante esfarrapada, mas fora a melhor que ela conseguira inventar na hora!

— Edward?

Ele deu de ombros, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazen do lá. Tudo o que sabia era que queria ver como ela estava, depois de ter falado com Black na noite anterior...

— Eu tive uma reunião logo cedo, por isso pensei em ligar para saber como você estava...

— Eu estou bem — respondeu Bella , um pouco receosa, ainda estranhando a aparência dele.

Edward sorriu ao perceber o motivo da estranheza. O fato é que ele não tivera a menor preocupação em impres sionar a pessoa com quem estivera pela manhã, daí aquela aparência tão casual.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Também estava curioso para saber como Jacob re cebeu a notícia... Bella ? Você ainda não contou nada a ele, não é? — compreendeu ele ao perceber que ela estava evi tando olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ela suspirou.

—Ainda não — confirmou ela. — Ontem não me pareceu a melhor ocasião.

Edward continuou a olhá-la.

— E qual seria a ocasião ideal para informar a um homem que ele vai ser pai?

Ele estremeceu por dentro. O simples fato de pronunciar aquelas palavras em voz alta, doía nele como se ele estivesse cometendo autoflagelação com um pedaço de pau! Talvez se continuasse repetindo aquilo, finalmente acaba ria acreditando que era verdade! Passara a noite inteira em claro, andando de um lado a ou tro no quarto de hotel, tentando decidir o que fazer a seguir. Só tinha certeza de que precisava tomar uma atitude e de que não poderia simplesmente ir embora sem dizer a Bella o que realmente sentia por ela. Era o mínimo que devia a ela.

Ela estava linda, sem um pingo de maquiagem, o ca belo longo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, uma camiseta cor-de-rosa e um jeans justo e surrado.

— Posso entrar? — disse ele ao ver que ela não respondia. — Estou precisando de uma boa xícara de café.

Bella não queria convidá-lo a entrar. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Eles não tinham mais nada a dizer um ao outro. Além do mais, Jacob estava para chegar a qualquer mo mento, e a última coisa de que ela precisava era que os dois se encontrassem ali. Ainda estava tão insegura em relação ao comportamento de Edward como estivera na noite anterior, mas tinha certeza de que, se eles se encontrassem, Edward desafiaria Jacob quanto ao filho que ela estava esperando.

E Jacob _sabia _que não podia ser o pai do bebê!

— Eu não vejo motivo algum para você entrar, Edward — disse ela convicta, sem soltar a maçaneta, mantendo-o do lado de fora do apartamento. — Eu vou sair daqui a pouco mesmo — acrescentou, dispensando-o.

Não era mentira. Ia pegar um vôo de volta à Inglaterra, ainda hoje...

— Vai se encontrar com Black ? — perguntou ele. Bella suspirou impaciente.

— Mais uma vez, eu vou ser obrigada a lhe dizer que isso não é da sua conta, Edward...

— É sim — disse ele, com determinação, forçando a pas sagem. — Você pode não gostar disso, Bella , mas o fato é que ainda é a minha esposa e...

— Se é isso o que o incomoda, assine logo os papéis do divórcio para que possamos acabar com isto de uma vez por todas! — respondeu, zangada, ciente de que o tempo estava passando.

Se Edward confrontasse Jacob a respeito do bebê, ela não teria como evitar que ele revelasse não poder ser o pai daquela criança!

Edward concluiria rapidamente que era o único candi dato a pai possível... O homem que havia deixado bem claro, na noite anterior, que considerava qualquer criança, dele ou de outra pessoa, como uma "responsabilidade".

— Deixando-a livre para se casar com Black ! — disse Edward quase rosnando.

— Essa conversa já está ficando extremamente cansativa, Edward — disse Bella , suspirando com impaciência.

— Você não acha que ele vai pedi-la em casamento? — perguntou, morrendo de medo de ouvir a resposta.

— Talvez não faça muita diferença!

— O que isso quer dizer? — perguntou Edward franzindo profundamente a testa.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu sou rica, independente, e ter o bebê sozinha nessa etapa da minha vida realmente não vai ser um problema muito grande!

Edward já havia chegado à mesma conclusão durante as horas que passara em claro no quarto de hotel. E a família dela, tão unida e acolhedora, com certeza tam bém a ajudaria.

— Ouça, Isabella ... — disse ele, passando a mão pelos ca belos já desgrenhados. — Eu não vim aqui para discutir com você...

— Não? Então o que você veio fazer aqui? — perguntou. — Porque por mais que eu me esforce, eu realmente não consigo enxergar o que isso possa ter a ver com você!

Ela ficou olhando para Edward, com o rosto afogueado.

Meu Deus, a beleza de Bella era tamanha que ele tinha vontade de se ajoelhar aos pés dela, pensou Edward, sen tindo um desejo profundo de se apoderar de todo o corpo dela.

Bella parecia ainda mais esbelta, realçando a fragilidade que ele havia percebido nela na noite anterior, parecendo in crivelmente vulnerável sem qualquer maquiagem e o cabelo preso.

Ele não pôde suportar o pensamento de vê-la tentando criar um filho sozinha. Mesmo que o filho não fosse dele.

— Eu vim... — disse ele, para então engolir em seco. — Eu vim porque simplesmente não consigo ficar longe de você! — conseguiu dizer finalmente, sabendo, pela confusão estampada no rosto de Bella , que ela ficara tão aturdida com aquela admissão quanto ele ficara, às 3h da manhã, no quarto de hotel, quando reconhecera dolorosamente o fato para si.

Ele havia sido um perfeito idiota, cinco meses atrás, quan do a deixara partir. Não se importava que ela estivesse grá vida de Black . Ele seria um tolo maior ainda se permitisse que ela saísse da vida dele pela segunda vez!

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não estou entendendo, Edward...

— Creio que não. Eu mesmo tenho tido muita dificuldade de me entender ultimamente. Mas... — Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Isabella, eu gostaria que você soubesse que, se as coisas não derem certo entre você e Jacob ...

O som estridente da campainha o interrompeu.

— Deve ser ele — interrompeu Bella , sentindo-se cada vez mais confusa com a ausência de raiva e escárnio da parte dele. — Edward...

— Eu não vou embora, Isabella — interrompeu ele, com firmeza. — Se preferir falar com Jacob em particular, eu posso ir para a cozinha, mas eu ainda não lhe disse tudo o que tinha para lhe dizer. Eu não vou embora — repetiu ele, olhando com teimosia para o rosto dela para mostrar que es tava falando sério.

Edward estava diferente, percebeu Bella , franzindo a testa ao perceber em que exatamente consistia aquela dife rença. Aquele "homem de gelo" que tomara parte na discussão há cinco meses e meio não estava lá... Aquele homem frio e implacável de cinco semanas atrás não estava lá...

Ela ainda não sabia ao certo o que aquilo queria dizer, mas fazia algum sentido?

O que ele havia querido lhe assegurar, caso as coisas entre ela e Jacob não funcionassem?

— Jacob não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que você está aqui — disse ela, para então suspirar.

Jacob fora muito grosseiro com ela na noite anterior, recriminando-a por ter desaparecido com Edward daquela maneira, como se ela tivesse alguma escolha, e provavel mente continuaria sendo hoje também.

— Eu não me importo nem um pouco — disse Edward, respirando fundo antes de continuar — com o que Jacob Black acha ou deixa de achar. É _voc__ê_que importa para mim, Isabella — acrescentou ele, com ênfase. — Você e o que você realmente quer.

Ele havia chegado à conclusão de que a Bella que ele conhecia não poderia ter feito amor com ele no Solar Bedforth daquela maneira se estivesse apaixonada por outro homem. Mas será que isso significava que estava apaixonada por ele? Ela continuou a olhá-lo por alguns segundos, dando um ge mido impaciente quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez.

— Está bem, Edward, fique — aceitou ela, indo em direção à porta. — Mas... Oh, não importa! — disse ela, sa bendo que não adiantaria pedir a ele que não discutisse com Jacob .

Edward e Jacob discutiam toda vez que se encontra vam, então por que seria diferente hoje?

— Isabella !

— Sim? — respondeu ela, voltando-se receosa, com os olhos arregalados ao ver Edward se aproximar energica mente dela e lhe tomar o rosto nas mãos.

— Você _quer _se casar com Black ? — perguntou ele. Bella fechou os olhos para evitar a intensidade do olhar de Edward, sabendo que o enganara ao dizer que o bebê que carregava não era dele.

— Bella , por favor! — incitou ele. — Você quer se casar com Jacob , independentemente do bebê?

— Independentemente do bebê?

O que ele estava querendo dizer?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella ! Abra os olhos e olhe para mim! — encorajou ele, emocionado.

Ela ergueu os olhos, por fim, mirando fundo nos olhos verdes dele, procurando, enxergando...

O que ela havia enxergado? Algo que não reconheceu. Algo que achou que jamais ve ria nos olhos de Edward.

Algo que fez a respiração ficar presa na garganta.

— Não — disse ela respirando com dificuldade. — Eu não quero me casar com Jacob — admitiu.

Edward continuou a examiná-la por algum tempo, tre mendo só por tocá-la daquela maneira.

— Ótimo — murmurou ele finalmente. — Porque há ou tra alternativa além de se casar com ele ou criar o bebê por conta própria.

— Há...? — perguntou ela, ainda confusa, cornos olhos fixos nos dele.

Edward sorriu com pesar.

— Pode ser que não seja a alternativa que você vai esco lher, mas eu queria que você soubesse que ela existe do mes mo jeito. — Ele tomou fôlego antes de prosseguir. — Você pode permanecer casada comigo.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Mas...

— Acho melhor eu ir lá para dentro e deixar que você receba Black antes que ele arrombe a porta — disse, soltando-a quando Jacob esmurrou a porta mais uma vez.

Bella seguiu atordoada em direção à porta, sem saber ao certo o que Edward estava querendo lhe dizer, nem por que o estava fazendo. Assim como também não estava bem certa de qual havia sido aquela emoção que ela vira nos olhos dele há alguns mi nutos, sabendo apenas qual havia sido o primeiro instinto.

Amor.

Um amor brilhante.

Intenso.

Amor...?

* * *

_aah ta ai um cap beem pequininhu mais como ja disse anteriormente, reta final agora. amanha posto o penultimo capitulo aaaaaah ;(_

_mais nao fiquem tristes, como ja disse tambem estou quase quase escolhendo a proxima historia ;}_


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAP****Í****TULO DEZ**

Ela já havia se convencido de que estava enganada quando chegou até a porta. Edward não era capaz de amar nin guém; jamais se permitiria amar alguém.

Muito menos ela.

Mas se ele não a amava, por que então lhe dissera que poderia permanecer casada com ele, se acreditava que ela estava esperando o filho de outro homem?

— Já não era sem tempo — disse Jacob quando Bella finalmente abriu a porta.

Ele estava com a aparência habitual, com um terno es curo e uma camisa azul clara, e uma gravata listrada azul marinha.

— O que você quis dizer com...

— Você se importaria de me acompanhar até a sala, Jacob ? — pediu Bella , praticamente ordenando. — Eu não estou acostumada a conversar no corredor para todo mundo ouvir.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão de desagrado.

— Se você não tivesse me deixado esperando aqui fora por dez minutos...

— Não foi nem perto disso...

— Você...

— Eu aceitaria o convite de Bella se fosse você, Jacob — disse Edward , zangado, da porta da sala. — Garanto que o meu convite seria muito menos gentil!

Jacob se virou para encarar o outro homem, estreitando os olhos.

— Eu deveria ter adivinhado! Você passou a noite aqui, Cullen ? — provocou ele antes de sorrir para Bella de for ma zombeteira.

Bella sentiu-se empalidecer, depois de ter enxergado Jacob sob uma ótica muito diferente na noite anterior.

— Se eu passei ou não a noite com a minha esposa, isso não é da sua conta! — disse Edward a Jacob enquanto se aproximava de Bella num gesto protetor, lhe tocando o braço com delicadeza. — Por que não passamos todos para o outro cômodo e tentamos ter uma conversa civilizada? — disse ele ao sentir que Bella estava tremendo.

Aquele tipo de cena não podia fazer bem a ela nas condi ções atuais. A presença dele ali certamente estava piorando ainda mais as coisas, reconheceu com pesar, sabendo tam bém que não poderia estar em nenhum outro lugar. Só queria estar onde Bella estivesse dali em diante...

— Conversa civilizada? — repetiu Black com desdém, caminhando até a sala. — Você tornou isso completamente impossível quando comprou o controle da minha empresa!

— Da empresa da _sua fam__í__lia _— corrigiu Edward, sem soltar o braço de Bella .

— Sim, da minha família — disse Jacob . — E agora é você quem manda por lá!

Ela olhou para ambos, frustrada, antes de se afastar de Edward e sentar-se em uma das poltronas.

Tudo o que ela havia querido naquela manhã fora acertar as coisas com Jacob antes de deixar Nova York a fim de voltar para a Inglaterra, e ficar longe dos dois. Em vez disso, porém, ambos estavam no apartamento dela discutindo em tons furiosos! Uma discussão inevitável, ela sabia. Mas eles bem que poderiam ter escolhido outro lugar para tal!

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

— E se não for eu? — desafiou ele.

— Se não for você o quê? — respondeu Jacob .

— Se não for eu quem está mandando por lá — disse Edward.

Bella olhou para ele, aturdida, entendendo tão pouco quanto Jacob .

— Está me dizendo que, apesar de deter o controle acio nário da Black Cosmetics, você não pretende presidir a em presa? — perguntou ele, cético.

Edward lançou um olhar de zombaria para o outro homem.

— Não, eu não estou dizendo nada disso...

— Eu não pensei mesmo que estivesse! — esbravejou Jacob .

— Black , se você soubesse conduzir a sua empresa, vocês jamais teriam enfrentado as dificuldades pelas quais passaram há alguns anos...

— Nós já superamos isso — disse Jacob , se defendendo.

— Só porque venderam 49% de suas ações e então contra taram Bella para ser o novo rosto da empresa — provocou Edward . — Seu pai fez a empresa crescer, mas desde que ele se aposentou, há cinco anos, e o deixou na gerência, ela vem afundando cada vez mais...

— Isso é mentira! — gritou Jacob .

— É a mais pura verdade — insistiu Edward com cal ma. — Você pode ser o filho mais velho e o herdeiro de Billy Black , mas certamente não deveria ter sido você o irmão à frente da Black Cosmetics nesses últimos cinco anos.

— Você acha que Seth, meu irmão mais novo, teria se saído melhor?

— De acordo com as minhas pesquisas, sim — garantiu Edward com severidade. — Suponho que você ainda não tenha falado com ele esta manhã — acrescentou.

— Com Seth? — perguntou Jacob , surpreso. — E por que eu deveria?

Sim, por que ele deveria? Bella se perguntou, hipnoti zada por aquela conversa que prosseguia como se ela não estivesse ali. Até as últimas poucas semanas, só havia conhecido um Jacob mais sofisticado e encantador que ele exibia ao mun do. Depois de testemunhar o comportamento dele na noite anterior, porém, assim como hoje de manhã, sabia que ele não era nada daquilo. Jacob mais parecia um fanfarrão comple tamente dominado por um Edward bem mais controlado.

Os dois homens eram muito diferentes na aparência tam bém, mas Bella sempre soubera a quem preferia!

Embora Edward sempre tivesse se recusado a acreditar nisso.

Será que ele ainda achava...?

A conversa que tivera com ele antes de abrir a porta para Jacob parecia implicar em outra coisa.

— Eu tomei café com Seth hoje de manhã — disse Edward a ambos. — Tivemos uma reunião muito interessan te, e eu acredito que da próxima vez em que falar com ele, você vai descobrir que ele agora detém mais do que 51% das ações da Black Cosmetics e que, como acionista ma joritário, tem o direito de conduzir a empresa como bem lhe aprouver.

Bella ofegou.

Quer dizer que a reunião à qual Edward havia se re ferido fora com Seth Black , o irmão mais novo de Jacob ...?

O rosto bonito de Black se fechou, zangado.

— Eu não acredito — disse ele finalmente. — Seth não teria dinheiro suficiente para isso.

Bella percebeu, pelo sorriso autoconfiante de Edward , que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

— Oh, mas ele não comprou as ações de mim — disse Edward, cheio de ironia. — Eu vou passá-las a ele esta tarde em troca da liberação do contrato de Bella .

— Você... Isso foi extremamente arrogante da sua parte, Edward! — disse Bella ofegante, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

— Você não me deixou acabar, Isabella — disse ele. — Seth concordará em liberá-la somente se você assim o _de sejar _— completou.

— E por que eu ia querer fazer uma coisa dessas? — per guntou ela, franzindo a testa.

— Porque está grávida — salientou Edward. — Como você imagina continuar trabalhando quando estiver com sete ou oito meses de gravidez?

— Acho que sou eu quem deve decidir isso!

— Você está grávida? — interrompeu Jacob . — Foi por _isso _que você desmaiou ontem à noite? — perguntou ele, olhando para ela com exasperação.

— Foi por isso que ela desmaiou ontem à noite — esclare ceu Edward, sabendo que Bella não havia compreendido que ele queria apenas lhe dar a possibilidade de ser livre, conforme ela desejara há cinco semanas...

— Eu não acredito nisso! — disse Jacob , balançando a cabeça, e começando a caminhar impaciente. — Isto é simplesmente inacreditável — murmurou ele. — Você a engravidou de propósito? — perguntou, acusando Edward. — Estava tão determinado a reconquistá-la que de cidiu engravidá-la para ter o que queria? — disse ele com desprezo.

Bella enrubesceu.

— Não seja ridículo, Jacob ...

— Você fez isso, não foi? — disse Jacob olhando para Edward com ódio.

— Jacob , não seja tão...

— Deixe-o falar, Isabella — interrompeu Edward, permanecendo imóvel enquanto fitava o outro homem com os olhos semicerrados.

— Por que está tão seguro de que o bebê é meu?

— E de quem mais seria? Isabella é tão pudica que deveria entrar para um convento! Mas creio que eles não aceitam freiras grávidas... O que você está fazendo? — disse ele, quando Edward o agarrou pela camisa, quase levantando-o do chão. — Tire as mãos de mim, Cullen !

Soltar aquele homem era a última coisa que Edward ti nha vontade de fazer no momento em que a verdade nua e crua se abatia sobre ele com toda a força. Uma verdade que Bella sempre insistira em repetir, mas na qual ele havia se recusado a acreditar! Acreditara mais na palavra daquele homem do que na da esposa, e acreditara imediatamente que ela e Black tinham um caso.

Tudo não passava de uma mentira!

Mentira da qual Black parecia ter se esquecido comple tamente durante a raiva.

— Você mentiu para mim, Black ! — denunciou Edward, empurrando-o longe. — Por que me disse que você e Isabella estavam tendo um caso?

— O que você disse a ele? — perguntou Bella , olhando incrédula para Jerome.

— Eu disse que nós dois estávamos vivendo um louco e impetuoso caso de amor que havia fugido do nosso controle — zombou Jacob —, e que você só estava hesitando em vir para Nova York comigo porque não queria magoá-lo!

— Mas... Mas por que você fez uma coisa dessas? — per guntou Isabella , atordoada, completamente abalada por aque la revelação.

Ao menos aquilo explicava a recusa obstinada de Edward em acreditar nela. Ele devia ter ficado arrasado, achando que ela só estava com ele por pena. Para um homem como Edward, que não acreditava no amor, aquela devia ter sido a pior das humilhações...

Jacob deu de ombros, não parecendo estar nem um pou co arrependido.

— Porque vender 49% das ações da Black Cosmetics não foi o suficiente para salvar a empresa. Eu precisava de algo mais, algo maior. Foi então que tive a idéia de usar o belo rosto da modelo internacional Isabella Swan como o novo rosto da Black Cosmetics. Mas tive que tirar o brutamontes do seu marido do caminho primeiro!

Bella não hesitou em esbofetear o rosto duro de Jerome, com os olhos ardendo de raiva. Ele se virou com uma expressão de escárnio, levando a mão até o rosto que havia ficado vermelho com rapidez.

— Vocês dois parecem ter perdido o fio da meada em al gum ponto — resmungou ele. — A pergunta que realmente deveriam se fazer não é por que menti sobre o romance com Isabella , mas sim por que Cullen acreditou em mim tão fa cilmente...

O fato de que ele estava certo só deixou Edward ainda mais zangado.

— Vá embora, Jacob — gritou ele, pálido, com os olhos escurecidos e assombrados. — Vá embora agora mesmo, an tes que eu ceda à tentação e faça com você o que realmente quero fazer! — acrescentou antes de se virar e enxergar ape nas Isabella .

Agora ele tinha consciência exata do que fizera, e sabia também que ela jamais seria capaz de perdoá-lo, graças à maneira como ele havia duvidado dela.

E por que deveria?

Ele dera ouvidos a Jacob e acreditara na palavra de um homem que não significava nada, em detrimento da palavra da mulher que era tudo na vida dele...

* * *

_amanha, ultimo capitulo ;(_


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPÍTULO ONZE  
**

— Edward ? — disse Bella , ainda um pouco insegu ra, assim que ambos se viram sozinhos depois que Jacob saiu, batendo a porta, seguindo sabiamente o conselho de Edward. Aquela discussão entre os dois havia sido terrível, mas muito esclarecedora para ela...

Bella umedeceu os seus lábios secos.

— Edward, quando foi exatamente que Jacob lhe dis se que eu e ele estávamos tendo um caso?

— Não! — disse ele em meio a um gemido, virando-se para respirar fundo e tentar recuperar o controle. — Eu... Você... Eu agi tão mal, Isabella ! — murmurou, desesperado. — Eu fui tão arrogante, e ainda estou sendo, não é? — acres centou ele, se auto-recriminado. — Se você quiser conti nuar trabalhando para a Black Cosmetics eu posso ligar, contarei para Seth hoje à tarde e...

— Eu não quero isso — interrompeu ela, impaciente, sabendo que depois de tudo o que havia sido dito, ela nun ca mais poderia continuar trabalhando para a Black Cos metics, ainda que Seth estivesse agora no comando da empresa. — O que eu quero é que você responda à minha pergunta.

— Você está com raiva de mim — disse Edward, para então suspirar. — Você tem todo o direito de se sentir assim — aceitou ele com tristeza, passando a mão pelos cabelos espessos. — Como eu foi idiota — murmurou ele. — Um estúpido, um idiota completo! Acha que algum dia será ca paz de me perdoar, Bella ? — perguntou, encarando-a com olhos aflitos.

— Eu não sei se há realmente algo a perdoar — disse ela, em voz baixa. — Parece-me que ambos fomos manipulados por um homem totalmente sem escrúpulos que viu na fra gilidade do nosso casamento uma maneira de tirar proveito para si.

Edward esboçou um sorriso.

— Isso é muito generoso da sua parte, Isabella . Não tenho certeza se conseguiria ter a mesma atitude diante das mes mas circunstâncias...

— Edward, por favor, diga-me quando Jacob lhe con tou todas essas mentiras horrorosas sobre nós dois — insistiu ela.

— Foi depois de uma de nossas piores discussões. — Ele fez uma careta ao recordar da situação. — É difícil me lem brar ao certo qual delas foi. Nós estávamos brigando muito naquele mês que antecedeu a separação. E, por ironia, as bri gas eram justamente por causa do bebê que você agora está esperando — reconheceu ele com pesar.

Sim, pensou Bella . Um bebê que ela já amava, mas a respeito do qual não tinha a menor idéia de como Edward se sentia, agora que eleja sabia que o filho era dele...

Edward balançou a cabeça, desgostoso.

— Eu sempre fui tão determinado a nunca me apaixonar, a nunca me expor ao perigo de passar pela dor e pelo sofri mento que meus pais haviam infligido um ao outro e a mim! — Ele suspirou. — Até mesmo quando a pedi em casamen to, eu pensei logicamente! Já tinha 32 anos. Uma esposa, especialmente uma mulher bela e bem-sucedida como você, poderia trazer muitas vantagens para os meus negócios. Eu a desejava e você a mim, então por que não casar? Oh, Deus, como eu fui arrogante. Está bem — disse ele, rindo de si ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Isabella . — Como eu fui e ainda continuo sendo arrogante!

— Você acha mesmo? — provocou Bella com ternura.

— Não, eu acho que não — disse ele, com pesar. —Aque les primeiros quatro meses sem você foram indescritíveis! Eu tentei dizer a mim que estava apenas zangado. Furioso. E tinha uma boa razão para isso. Você não só havia me aban donado, como me trocado por outro homem e viajado com ele para Nova York.

— Porque Jacob mentiu para você, dizendo que nós dois estávamos tendo um caso... — disse Bella , franzindo a tes ta, se lembrando das palavras de Jacob e reconhecendo que, em parte, ele tinha razão: se ela e Edward tivessem um casamento baseado no amor e na confiança um pelo outro, nada daquilo teria acontecido...

— Nós mal nos falávamos — prosseguiu Edward —, que dirá fazer amor. Havíamos nos transformado pratica mente em dois estranhos educados que dividiam o mesmo apartamento. Quando você então pareceu tão determinada em aceitar a oferta de contrato da Black Cosmetics, eu de cidi falar com Jacob pessoalmente. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça naquela época. O homem que eu era me parece outra pessoa agora. — Ele estremeceu. — Um homem frio, arrogante que parecia acreditar que o mundo inteiro, mas especialmente você, deveria se submeter às suas vontades. Mesmo quando se tratava de ter ou não filhos... — acrescen tou ele, pesaroso.

— Nós podemos falar do bebê daqui a pouco — garantiu Bella , sentindo uma onda de felicidade começar a crescer dentro dela, e aumentando a cada segundo que passava. — O que importa para mim é que você acredita que Jacob estava mentindo — respondeu ela com firmeza. — Que você acre dita que eu nunca tive um caso com ele. Nem com ele, nem com ninguém mais.

— E como eu não acreditaria? — disse ele. — Mas você não vê? Eu deveria ter acreditado em você desde o _come__ç__o! _Se eu tivesse confiado em você e acreditado no amor que você disse sentir por mim...

— Você não teve muitos bons exemplos do que era o amor até então, Edward...

— Não arranje desculpas para mim, Isabella — murmu rou ele, interrompendo-a. — Eu me comportei de maneira abominável quando você me disse que aceitaria o contrato independentemente do que eu dissesse. E me comportei de maneira mais terrível ainda há seis semanas, tirando proveito da situação, quando você veio pedir minha ajuda quanto ao casamento de Alice — reconheceu.

Era verdade. Mas Bella podia imaginar o quanto havia sido difícil para Edward acreditar nela naquela época em que o relacionamento ia tão mal, quando, apesar de reitera das negativas, o próprio Jacob lhe dissera que eles estavam tendo um caso.

Se eles se amassem e estivessem seguros desse amor, nada, nem ninguém, teria sido capaz de destruir o que havia entre eles...

— Eu não a culpo por me odiar, Bella — disse Edward, em vista do silêncio dela. — É o mínimo que eu mereço de pois do modo como me comportei. — Edward fechou os olhos por segundos. Havia uma dor profunda neles quando os abriu outra vez para fitá-la. — Se eu pudesse voltar, se pudesse desfazer o que fiz... Droga! Eu não tinha o direito de tratá-la daquela maneira. Não como fiz há seis meses, e certamente não como fiz há cinco semanas, quando a forcei a ir comigo ao Solar Bedforth. — O rosto dele estava muito pálido. Eucomprei aquela casa para você. Bella . Pouco antes de você me deixar.

Edward comprara aquela casa maravilhosa, acolhedora e familiar _pa_ra ela?

— Não faz muito sentido, não é? — reconheceu ele ao ver a surpresa estampada no rosto dela. — Eu pensei em levá-la até lá e lhe contar que havia comprado aquela casa para vi vermos nela, e ver o seu rosto se iluminar como costumava acontecer quando você ficava feliz... — Ele balançou a ca beça. — E, em vez disso, quatro meses depois, eu a forcei a ir até lá comigo e...

— Edward — interrompeu Bella . — Você tem que parar com isso agora. Dilacerar-se desse jeito não vai ajudar nem a mim nem a você.

— Mas é isso que eu mereço! — disse ele com energia.

— Por que não me deixa decidir o que você merece? — sussurrou ela.

Ele sorriu sem humor algum.

— Está bem, Isabella , diga-me o que você acha que eu me reço — disse ele enrijecendo os ombros, como se estivesse se preparando para um golpe.

— Edward, quando nós nos conhecemos, eu me apaixo nei perdida, irrevogável e absolutamente por você.

— Eu sei disso! — respondeu ele com um gemido aflito. — Um amor que eu me achava completamente incapaz de retribuir!

_Achava? _Aquilo deu a Bella o estímulo de que ela ne cessitava.

— O que você parece não se dar conta é de que eu ainda sou completa, irrevogável e absolutamente apaixonada por você! — disse ela, sorrindo, trêmula.

Edward ficou completamente imóvel. O coração batia tão forte que ele quase conseguia ouvi-lo.

— Eu jamais poderia ter feito amor com você no Solar Bedforth daquela na maneira se não estivesse apaixonada — prosseguiu Bella . — O bebê que eu estou carregando, o nosso bebê, foi, pelo menos de minha parte, concebido com muito amor.

Edward engoliu em seco, tomado de admiração, alegria, mas principalmente de um profundo amor por Bella .

— Edward, antes de Jacob chegar, você disse que eu tinha outra alternativa — lembrou ela. — Você me ofereceu a possibilidade de continuar casada com você, mesmo acre ditando que eu estava esperando um filho de outro homem. Edward, você fez isso porque... Você me ama?

Ele ficou em silencio

— Por favor, responda, Edward! — pediu, emocionada.

— Sim, a amo! — disse, dando um passo hesitante em direção a ela. — Agora sei que eu sempre a amei. Desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez. Desde a primeira vez em que você sorriu para mim. Só não tinha compreendi do isso até fazer amor com você no Solar Bedforth. Aquilo foi tão emocionante, tão profundo, tão diferente de tudo o que já havíamos compartilhado!

— Para mim também — admitiu ela. Ele engoliu em seco.

— Por favor, você precisa acreditar que eu mudei, Isabella ! Que eu realmente a amo. Que eu a amarei até o dia da minha morte — disse com toda a certeza do mundo.

Os últimos cinco meses e meio sem Bella haviam lhe dado a exata dimensão do quanto ele a amava e precisava dela.

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto dela.

— Acredite em mim, Bella — disse ele com a voz em bargada. — Eu realmente a amo. — Ele respirou fundo. — Quero que você saiba que o nosso filho, um filho que eu lhe asseguro que quero muito, muito, foi concebido com muito amor de minha parte também — sussurrou ele. — Nós fize mos amor naquele dia de verdade, minha querida, e aquilo me deixou apavorado!

Bella pareceu não notar as lágrimas que rolavam pelas próprias faces enquanto ria para ele.

— Então o que você merece, Edward, o que nós dois merecemos, é uma segunda chance para sermos felizes juntos. E dessa vez vamos fazer tudo direitinho! — prometeu ela, com determinação.

— Você está falando sério, Bella ? — perguntou ele, aturdido. — Você vai me aceitar de volta? Vai me dar uma segunda chance? Vai permitir que eu seja o pai do nosso filho? Por favor, não brinque comigo Bella.

— Sim para tudo isso, Edward — disse ela, tentando conter as lágrimas. — E desta vez, nós não vamos deixar que nada, nem ninguém, intervenha!

Edward não quis mais saber se merecia ou não uma se gunda chance. Tratou apenas de agarrá-la com as duas mãos, decidido a nunca mais soltá-la!

— Eu a amo! — disse ele, num gemido, tomando-a nos braços e segurando-a com força contra si. — Eu a amo. Amo! Amo!

Começou então a encher o rosto dela de beijos, primeiro nos olhos, depois no nariz, e então, finalmente na boca, beijando-a com todo o amor que tinha dentro de si por aquela mulher bela e generosa.

Ele ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre o amor, mas não tinha dúvidas de que Bella lhe ensinaria como, juntos, com honestidade e confiança, eles poderiam alcançar qualquer coisa que desejassem...

— Nós podemos morar no Solar Bedforth? — pergun tou Bella um pouco depois. — Eu adorei aquela casa. E a piscina. Afinal, foi lá que o nosso filho foi concebido — acrescentou ela, provocativa, aninhada agora a ele no sofá.

— Eu não me importo de morar onde quer que seja, con tanto que seja com você — declarou Edward, sentindo uma felicidade que ele jamais acreditou que fosse possível sentir.

Ele finalmente havia compreendido que, para ser real mente feliz, era preciso retribuir o amor que se recebia.

E ele amava Isabella mais do que à própria vida. O filho era o fruto desse amor e cresceria sabendo que os pais o amavam tanto quanto amavam um ao outro.

— O que acha de renovarmos os nossos votos de casa mento na mesma igreja em que as suas irmãs se casaram? — propôs ele, deleitando-se na maciez do cabelo dela. Bella virou para olhar para ele.

— Você realmente gostaria de fazer isso...?

— Sim, gostaria — garantiu, sem hesitar. — Quero fa zer tudo adequadamente desta vez, Isabella . Quero prometer amá-la pelo resto da minha vida na presença de toda a sua família.

— Então é isso que nós faremos — concordou ela, to mada de emoção por causa da felicidade que eles haviam, enfim, encontrado juntos.

Edward sorriu para ela.

— Também pensei em comprar uma certa imobiliária em Worcestershire... No nome de uma empresa, é claro, para que o seu pai não saiba que sou eu. O que você acha?

Bella o beijou ligeiramente nos lábios.

—Acho que é melhor você não mudar muita coisa, Edward , se não eu vou acabar não o reconhecendo mais! — pro vocou ela.

— Hum — murmurou ele, tomado pela mesma emoção. — Talvez devêssemos entrar no quarto então, para refrescar nossas memórias...?

— É uma boa idéia. — Bella se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele. — Afinal, há mais de uma forma de renovar mos nossos votos — sussurrou ela, seguindo de mãos dadas com ele para o quarto.

Edward comprou a imobiliária, mais o pai de Bella logo descobriu, e ao contrario do que imaginavam ele gostou da idéia.

Os dois se mudaram para o solar, e Bella não podia se imaginar mais feliz do que estava.

Ninguém mais ouviu falar de Jacob, a ultima noticia era de que ele havia ido para o Canadá, e apesar de tudo Bella torcia para ele ser feliz.

A filha deles, Sophie, nasceu oito meses depois. O rosto de Edward se encheu de lágrimas de felicidade ao receber o pequeno milagre nos braços.

A menina era muito linda. Tão perfeita.

Tão igualzinha à mãe, concluiu ele, olhando para Bella com amor.

O amor da vida dele...

.

_FIM...

* * *

_

_acaaaboou ;( alguem ai vai senti falta? pooois nao precisam se desesperar, Leiam Segredos do Amor, a historia é emocionante. Muito mais que uma princesa e a Noiva Roubada tbm estao na reta final._

_Beijos. amo mto vses *-*  
_


End file.
